The Ultimate Battle
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Thinking they had finally given up, the Overtakers have returned and have not only kidnapped Wayne, but plan to make Chernabog rise again, this time completely invincible. With new Overtakers, and only until dawn to find Wayne, the Keepers must prepare for what may be the ultimate battle between the Kingdom Keepers and the Overtakers. Rated T for cursing and some partial nudity
1. The Return of the Overtakers

It was a normal day for the famous heroes of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keepers. The leader, Finn Whitman enjoyed a great day of school, especially with his Fairlie girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart always by his side. Things have been going pretty well these past few weeks for the Keepers. The Disney villains, known as The Overtakers have not been active for the past few weeks. That has made things go well for the Keepers.

Today after school Amanda met with Finn as he was getting on his bike. They smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss before Finn hopped on his bike and Amanda got on with him, holding onto his waist tightly, which Finn kind of enjoyed.

Finn loved Amanda. She and her sister, Jess, have been a big help to the Keepers. After they turned them into DHIs, they joined forces with them to fight the Overtakers. They were a big help due to their "special abilities." The Keepers were grateful to have them fighting with them.

Finn and Amanda rode toward the Frozen Marble, where all the other keepers including Jess were waiting.

"Hey Whitman!" said Maybeck standing up to give Finn a high five.

Finn and Amanda walked up to the counter and ordered something to eat. Finn gladly paid for Amanda's ice cream. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

They sat down at the table with the other keepers. Finn saw that they must have seen Amanda kiss him because he saw Maybeck starting to move closer to Charlene and Philby trying to reach out and hold Willa's hand. They girls noticed them and moved away. They both sighed and Finn chuckled.

"So how was everybody's day?" he asked his friends.

"It was great!" said Philby. "I aced my calculus test!"

"Really?" asked Amanda. "That's great!"

"Well it was because I was able to find enough time to study," the ginger explained. "With the Overtakers currently inactive, I was able to study instead of searching the parks."

"Do you guys think the Overtakers have finally given up?" Charlene asked while taking a bite of her ice cream sundae.

"I doubt that they've given up," said Willa. "They're probably just laying low."

"Which is why no matter what happens," Finn explained. "We must be alert at all times."

Everyone nodded.

"You never know when something might-" Finn started to stay, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

He flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hello? Finn?" a voice on the other line said in a worried and concerned voice. Finn recognized it right away. It was Wayne, their mentor. The man who knew Walt Disney personally and had brought all the keepers together.

"Wayne?" Finn asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's not much time!" Wayne said more frightened. "We need to video chat, immediately!"

Judging by his voice, he knew Wayne was in trouble.

"I'll be right home!" Finn said. "I'll video chat you when I get home!"

"Hurry!" said Wayne. He hung immediately.

Finn stared at his friends.

"I have to go," he said grabbing his backpack.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess.

"I got a call from Wayne," Finn explained. "I think he's in trouble. He needs me to video chat with him."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See you guys later," he said placing a kiss on Amanda's lips before he walked out the door

Before he hopped on his bike, his phone vibrated. He looked at it. Wayne had sent him a message with a bunch of codes that were meant for contacting him. He looked at them fast, slipped his phone into his pocket and pedaled away.

* * *

><p>He rode his bike home as fast as he could. He burst through he front door. His parents were still at work and his sister, Sarah, was at a student council meeting. It spared him time that would have been wasted talking to his mom if she was home.<p>

He raced to his bedroom and turned on his computer. He went onto VMK and typed in the codes Wayne sent him. Afterwards it led him to a screen that fuzzed at first. Soon it cleared up and Wayne appeared on the screen.

"Finn?" Wayne asked. "Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," said Finn. He looked at Wayne's face. He was completely out of breath.

"What's going on?" asked Finn. "What happened?"

"The Overtakers," Wayne said. "They ambushed me in Escher's Keep."

"The Overtakers?" Finn asked surprised. "I thought they were laying low, or even have given up."

"No!" Wayne exclaimed. "If there's one thing I absolutely know, it's that the Overtakers never give up!"

"Then where have they been for the past few weeks?" Finn asked.

Wayne sighed. "The Overtakers have been traveling to all the different Disney Worlds across the world," he explained.

"What?" asked Finn.

"It's true," said Wayne. "Apparently Maleficent has been stealing magic from the other Disney parks and feeding them to Chernabog."

"What?" Finn said again.

"And that's not all," Wayne said. "In the process, Maleficent has recruited new Overtakers from the parks! New Disney villains!"

"Oh my god," said Finn when Wayne finished. "So what's their plan this time?"

"I don't know," said Wayne. "I didn't get to hear anything else because I was able to escape. I needed to get this message to you right away!"

Finn thought for a second. "If Maleficent has been feeding new magic to Chernabog, the powerful leader of the Overtakers, then she has to have something big planned right?"

"I don't know," said Wayne. "All I know is that whatever they are planning, they needed me out of the way. They're probably-"

Before Wayne could finish, he looked to his side.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"Wayne?" Finn asked.

Suddenly he heard voices and saw people attacking Wayne. Wayne was yelling and Finn was yelling his name repeatedly. And then the screen went black.

"Wayne!?" Finn yelled.

Suddenly the screen flashed and a face appeared on the screen. Finn almost fell back in his chair when he saw the face. Green skin, black horns, blood red lips. He was staring at the face of Maleficent, the evil fairy from _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Why hello Lawrence," she said in a smooth but evil voice. "It's been a while."

Finn looked at her angrily.

"Maybe a while wasn't enough," he said. "You should have stayed on vacation a little longer. That would make everyone happy."

Maleficent smiled, her blood red lips gleaming in the camera.

"I wouldn't try to act tough right now," she replied. "After all, I am the one who has the old man in my clutches."

"Oh yeah," said another voice from off-screen. It was a new voice to Finn, but he somewhat knew who's voice it belonged to."

"I love it when you talk like that," the voice said.

Maleficent sighed. "Still trying to be the ladies man Hades?" she asked.

"Correct!" he said.

Finn knew whom Maleficent was talking to before the Overtaker's face appeared on screen. Gray-skinned, with blue flames for hair, Finn stared into the face of Hades, god of the underworld and the villain from _Hercules_.

"A new Overtaker?" Finn asked.

"Well obviously," Hades said. "And your Finn Whitman right?"

Finn didn't reply.

"Of course you are," Hades said. "You're the little shit that has been messing with my brother's plans right?"

The word brother got Finn's attention. Finn stared at the screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Finn. "I don't recall ever meeting Zeus."

"No not that brother!" yelled Hades who hair had turned red. "My other brother! The leader of the Overtakers! Does that ring a bell?"

Finn stared at the screen in shock. There was only one person he knew that was the leader of the Overtakers.

"A-are you talking about…Chernabog?" Finn asked.

Hades smiled.

Finn sat right up.

"You and Chernabog are brothers!?" Finn exclaimed.

"You are correct!" said Hades proudly.

"That's not possible!" Finn exclaimed. "Chernabog is not apart of Greek mythology! There is no way he's your brother!"

"You are right," Hades said. "In Greek mythology there is no Chernabog. But in Disney, it's different. In Disney mythology, Chernabog and me are brothers. And I am happy to call him my big brother!"

Finn mind was scrambled.

"All right Hades!" said Maleficent. "You've had your time. Now its my turn to talk to him."

Hades politely moved behind Maleficent, his face still in the screen.

"What have you done with Wayne!?" Finn yelled. "And what are you planning to do that required feeding Chernabog magic from other parks!?"

Maleficent laughed loudly and Hades joined her.

"This time Lawrence," she said. "Chernabog shall rise again, and be more powerful than ever!"

"What?" Finn exclaimed.

"Lord Chernabog will rise again tonight!" she continued. "And will become completely invincible! We traveled to the parks worldwide and fed Chernabog the magic that shall make this possible!"

"No!" yelled Finn.

"You can't stop us!" said Maleficent. "But if you still care about your friend, then come and find him when you crossover tonight!"

Finn looked at her, his eyes filled with rage.

"Oh we'll find him!" Finn yelled. "Tell all your Overtaker friends that we will be crossing over tonight! Tell them that we will find Wayne! And we will stop Chernabog from rising!"

Both Maleficent and Hades laughed.

"Well then see you tonight," Maleficent said. "I can't wait to see you die."

She then disappeared in a wall of green fire laughing the whole time.

Hades then stepped up to the screen.

"I'll give you a little hint for where we hid your friend," he said. "He's in one of the parks, and he's in one of the attractions."

Finn stared at him in disgust, but made sure to remember what he said

Hades smirked. "See ya later kid," he said. "Either in the underworld when one of us kills, or when my brother devours you!"

He laughed as he disappeared into black smoke and the screen went black.

Finn stared at the screen in silence. A million thoughts scrambled throughout his brain. Wayne kidnapped. Chernabog reborn with invincibility. More Overtakers that will try to stop them. Finn couldn't think straight.

He cleared his head. He knew that they had to stop Chernabog from rising. They had to rescue Wayne. They are Disney's, and probably the world's, only hope.

He quickly grabbed his phone and shot a group text out to the others. He told them what was going on, and that tonight they needed to cross over and stop this from happening. He told them to prepare for the ultimate battle between the Kingdom Keepers and the Overtakers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello what is up everybody? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Ultimate Battle. I love the Kingdom Keepers, and I had to write a fanfiction for one! This is going to feature new Overtakers and lots of fighting against them. More fighting than the Keepers have ever done<strong>

**See you next update.**

**P.S. If you want a specific villain to fight a specific keeper, please tell me and i will put it in.**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**(Note: for all of you who didn't know or didn't read the final Kingdom Keeper book, Hades and Chernabog are really brothers)**


	2. The First of many Battles

Finn woke up in the center of Main Street in Magic Kingdom later that night. He found himself sitting next to the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. He patiently awaited the others to crossover.

Finn had told them the situation and how they needed to crossover tonight and prepare for the battle. They were all worried about Wayne and the possible rising of Chernabog. They knew that this had to be stopped; otherwise it could be the end of Disney, and possibly the world.

Philby was second to crossover, followed by Amanda and Jess. Amanda walked over and sat next to Finn. She planted a kiss on his lips. Finn smiled.

"How are you this lovely night?" she asked.

"I am great my love," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet!" Philby yelled. "Get a room will you?"

Finn frowned at Philby and gave him a middle finger. That surprised everyone.

Finn had realized what he did and immediately said, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Philby said.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Finn begged. "Especially my mom!"

"I won't!" said Philby. "Chill out!"

Finn smiled and pecked Amanda's cheek.

"But seriously," Jess said. "Get a room!"

They glared at Jess and she did the same to them.

They stopped glaring at each other as Willa and Maybeck appeared in front of them.

"Good evening everyone!" Maybeck exclaimed. He looked over at Finn and Amanda.

"How are you two lovebirds tonight?" he asked laughing.

"Never call me that again!" Finn yelled.

Maybeck kept laughing, but stopped when Charlene appeared with them. She wore a nightgown, which made the boys smile sheepishly.

"Alright!" Finn said standing up. "It looks like everyone's here."

Everyone gathered in a circle.

"So what's the plan?" Willa asked.

"We have until dawn to find Wayne and stop Chernabog from rising," Finn explained. "Now from what Hades told me, they have hidden him in one of attractions in one of the parks."

"Doesn't seem that helpful to me," said Philby.

"Of course Hades wasn't trying to be helpful professor!" Maybeck exclaimed. "He's a villain! And villains don't give help!"

Everyone stared at Maybeck, who apologized for blurting out.

They all went back to Finn.

"Since there are four parks," Finn explained. "I propose that we split up and search each park."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me and Amanda will search here in Magic Kingdom," Finn said. Amanda stood next to him.

"Philby and Willa," Finn said looking at them. "You two search Epcot."

They nodded and walked next to each other. Philby tried to get close to Willa, but she pushed him away.

"Maybeck and Jess," Finn said. "You two search Disney's Hollywood Studios."

"What?" Maybeck asked. "Why do you guys get your girlfriends and I don't get mine?" Charlene snorted at that statement.

"Because I need Charlene to use her athletic abilities to search Animal Kingdom," Finn explained.

Charlene nodded.

"You can count on me!" She said proudly.

"Wait, Charlene!" Maybeck exclaimed. "You remember what Finn said right? This might be the biggest battle we ever faced. If you go off alone, you could be ambushed, captured, or worse, killed! You could-"

Realizing that he wasn't going to stop, Charlene knew what she had to do. She walked up to Maybeck and pecked him on the cheek. Maybeck immediately stopped talking and blushed.

She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me," she said in a happy, but sarcastic voice. "I'll be fine."

"O-okay," Maybeck said, looking like he was going to faint.

"Alright!" said Finn. "Everyone got the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," he said. "Then everyone head off to the monorails, and get to your designated park. Check every attraction and ride. Watch out for security and any Overtakers. If you cross paths with an Overtaker, be prepared to fight."

"You got it boss," said Philby.

Finn and Amanda watched as they ran off to start their searches.

* * *

><p>Finn and Amanda were left alone in the middle of Main Street.<p>

"So where should we head first?" asked Amanda.

"Lets start in Adventureland," said Finn.

"Alright Finny," Amanda said laughing.

He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Let's go then," he said. "We need to hurry before-"

Finn started to talk when suddenly he screamed so loudly, it almost gave Amanda a heart attack.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked frantically.

Finn cried out in pain and gripped his chest. Amanda started to see a small amount of blood coming out of his chest.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed frightened. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. It started to get louder. She turned around and saw a man step out of the shadows. He was dark skinned, and had a black top hat with a skull on it. He wore a black trench coat and a purple shirt that exposed his belly button, along with a thin moustache and a chain around his neck. Amanda shivered. It was Dr. Facilier, the voodoo witch doctor from _The Princess and the Frog_. A new Overtaker.

He smiled evilly. In his left hand he held a doll made out of yarn and that wore a blue shirt and tan pants. In his right he held a needle that he used to stab the doll with. He twisted the needle a little and Finn cried out in pain. Amanda realized it was a voodoo doll of Finn.

"Let Finn go right now!" Amanda yelled standing up.

Dr. Facilier laughed menacingly.

"You're not in a position to make orders," he said.

He held out the voodoo doll for Amanda to see. It still had the needle in it.

"As you see," he said. "I am the one pulling the strings on your leader."

He laughed again and took the needle out of the doll. Finn stopped crying out in pain.

Dr. Facilier then moved the doll's legs, which made Finn walk towards Amanda.

He then moved the doll's right arm forward.

Finn suddenly punched Amanda in the arm. Amanda turned around holding her arm where Finn punched her and looked at Finn who looked at her angrily.

"Hey you stupid bitch!" he yelled in her face. "I hate you! You are the worst person in the whole and I wish you would die!" Finn then laughed menacingly.

Amanda grew angry. She knew Dr. Facilier was making Finn say that stuff.

She turned toward Dr. Facilier, preparing to use her special Fairlie powers.

"You bastard!" she yelled raising her hands. "I'll make you eat those-"

She was about to use her telekinesis to push Dr. Facilier off the ground when suddenly something grabbed her arms and legs and all around her. She looked behind her and saw Dr. Facilier's shadow holding her arms. She looked all around her. Shadows of different people where holding her down. She couldn't move.

Dr. Facilier chuckled.

"Say hello to my friends on the other side," he said.

He laughed and all the shadows started laughing too.

He took the needle again and this time stabbed the doll in the stomach. Finn cried out in pain louder this time. He fell on the ground a curled up in pain, gripping his stomach.

Amanda couldn't stand to hear Finn scream.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop stabbing him! Please!"

She was almost about to cry.

Dr. Facilier looked at her and smiled.

"Okay," he said happily. He pulled the needle out of the dolls stomach. Finn stopped screaming and stood up.

He looked at Dr. Facilier and charged right at him. Before he could reach him, Dr. Facilier took the left leg of the doll and bent it sideways. Finn cried out and toppled to the ground. His leg bent sideways. He screamed as he gripped his bent leg.

"Hey!" yelled Amanda. "You agreed to stop!"

"No," said Dr. Facilier. "I agreed to stop stabbing him. I never said I wouldn't break him." He laughed menacingly and loudly.

Finn looked at the shadow man. He then took the doll's right arm and bent it. At the same time, Finn's right arm bent as well.

Amanda saw that the doll's leg and arm remained bent. That meant if she could put them back into place, Finn would be better.

She struggled to break free of the shadows, but it was no use. She couldn't budge.

Dr. Facilier continued to laugh, Finn continued to scream, and Amanda kept begging for Facilier to stop.

"Having fun Facilier?" a voice said from the shadows.

The three of them looked over and saw a women step out of the shadows. She wore a black dress and an oversized fur coat. Her hair was half white and half black. She was holding a cigarette holder between her long fingers that had a lit cigarette, which she blew between her blood red lips. It was Cruella de Vil, the evil and cruel heiress from _101 Dalmatians_. An Overtaker they have crossed paths with once.

"Why yes Cruella," said Dr. Facilier. "Check it out."

He showed Cruella the doll. "I have complete control over the leader of the Kingdom Keepers. He laughed menacingly.

"That's great!" she laughed. "Mind if I have a turn?"

"No!" Amanda yelled. "No more pain! No more-"

Before she could finish, Dr. Facilier's shadow covered her mouth with its invisible hand.

"Why yes you may," said Facilier handing her the voodoo doll. She laughed silently, but menacingly.

She then held her lit cigarette over the doll. "This is for all of our plans you've fucked up," she said and slammed the cigarette onto the dolls stomach. The doll surprisingly didn't catch fire, but Finn howled out in pain, feeling the burn of the cigarette.

The two laughed menacingly, enjoying hearing Finn scream.

Amanda couldn't take it anymore. She stared at Finn who had started crying. She tried again to use her powers, but she could budge.

Cruella lifted the useless bud from the doll's stomach. Finn panted, still in pain from the cigarette, needle, and bent body parts.

"My turn," said Dr. Facilier. He held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared. He held the doll over it.

"No!" Amanda managed to yell. Dr. Facilier held the doll's head closer to the fire. Finn started to hold his head and moan as he felt the burn.

"No more!" Amanda yelled. "Stop it! Someone help!"

The two Overtakers laughed as they brought the doll's head closer to the fire.

Suddenly they stopped laughing. Amanda saw a pair of eyes behind them

They turned around and a 12-foot tall crocodile walked out of the shadows. He looked at the Overtakers with a fierce and angry face. It was Louis, the crocodile from _The Princess and the Frog_.

Louis bellowed loudly and made Dr. Facilier and Cruella scream in fear. At the same time the shadows screamed in fear and let go of Amanda. Summoning all of her strength that was being powered from her rage, she used her telekinesis to push Dr. Facilier and Cruella of their feet.

In the process, Dr. Facilier let go of the voodoo doll. It landed next to Finn and Amanda ran over and grabbed it, bending it legs back into shape. At the same time, Finn's leg and arm bent back into place. Amanda stuffed the doll into her sweatshirt pocket so Dr. Facilier couldn't retrieve. She then looked over at Louis.

"Go!" he yelled. "I'll hold these two off!"

"Thank you!" yelled Amanda. She picked up Finn, holding him bridal style and ran off toward Adventureland.

* * *

><p>Amanda and Finn were hiding in the Indian teepees that they had used for hiding in the past.<p>

Amanda pressed down on both Finn's stab wound and burn wound with a handkerchief she was carrying. He cried out as she pressed down.

She thought back to the fight. She was still angry at what the Overtakers did to Finn. However, she knew that they would be getting into fights like that all night.

She looked down at Finn who was feeling better and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Amanda," Finn said. "For getting me out of there."

"Louis helped," she explained. "But you are welcome."

Finn frowned looking at the park.

"We both know that's not the only battle we're going to get into," he explained.

"I know," said Amanda. "That was just the first of many battles."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello that was chapter 2! I hoped you enjoyed it. I need to tell you this right away, Dr. Facilier is my favorite Disney villain of all time, so i need the Keepers to fight him first. I also had a lot of Finn and Amanda moments. I know. I am a big Famanda fan. Don't get to comfortable though, there will be more fights coming up and maybe more couple moments. Stay tuned<strong>

**See you next ****update!**

**Your truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. Tell me who you favorite Disney Villain**


	3. Charlene Turner and the Huntsmen

Animal Kingdom was the first place the monorail stopped at. Charlene said goodbye to everyone. Maybeck leaned forward for a kiss but Charlene slapped him.

"Be careful," said Willa.

"Don't worry," Charlene said. "I'll be."

She ran off into the parks.

Even though she was only wearing a nightgown, she was still very fast. She ran through the parks, peering into the different animal cages for possible cries for help or something that shouldn't belong.

She continued to walk along until she started to see some security. She quickly hid in the trees.

Charlene was the most athletic and most stealthy out of everyone in Kingdom Keepers. When they were last in Animal Kingdom searching for Jess, she was able to hide herself wearing a DeVine costume. Not even the Keepers could spot her.

She waited until the security left. Then she carefully climbed down from the tree. She was worried that the loose branches could rip her nightgown.

She continued to search the park. She decided to start with the animal habitats. She knew that Wayne could be anywhere, so she decided to break it down, starting with one part and moving onto the next.

After a while she started to run out of breath. She sat down beside a tree.

Suddenly, she started to hear voices coming from in front of her. Worried that it might be security, she decided to hide in the tree above her. She had to be really careful. This one had a lot of loose branches, and as she kept climbing, she could hear slight ripping.

She climbed as high as she could, where she knew that whoever was coming wouldn't see her. She peered through an opening in the tree. She saw three people talking to each other.

She looked closer and saw that they weren't security. They all had different types of clothing on that made them look like hunters. Each of them was holding a rifle as well. They were Overtakers!

Charlene recognized each of them. The one on the left was a British man wearing a yellow jacket with sleeves rolled up that exposed his muscular arms. He had a thin mustache, and tan pants. He held a double barrel shotgun in his hands. It was Clayton from _Tarzan_. A new Overtaker.

The hunter on the right wore a brown cowboy hat and brown vest. He had a greenish-gray shirt that also was rolled up, exposing his non-muscular arms. He held a hunting rifle with a scope on it. Charlene stared at Percival C. McLeach from _The Rescuers Down Under_. He was another new Overtaker.

The final Overtaker standing in the middle of them, obviously leading them was an Overtaker Finn had mentioned seeing once, but he never met him face to face. He was a French man, wearing a deep crimson whose sleeves exposed his muscular arms. He also wore yellow gloves on each hand and he had his black hair slicked back. He held a blunderbuss shotgun in his hands. It was Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_.

She stared at them as they walked toward the tree she was hiding in. McLeach then leaned against the tree. Charlene held her breath as the hunters gathered around the tree.

"What exactly are we doing here again?" asked McLeach.

"I already told you!" said Gaston. "One of the Keepers is here in this park. So we are supposed to search every inch of this park, find the Keeper, and kill him or her."

"But that could take hours!" complained McLeach.

"Hey!" said Clayton. "If there is on good thing about this job, its that its only one Keeper. All alone."

He laughed menacingly. Charlene continued to hold her breath.

"Right Clayton!" said Gaston. "So I suggest that you two get off your lazy asses, and help me find the Keeper!"

"Fine whatever," said McLeach.

The hunters stood up and started to walk off toward the other way. Charlene carefully tried to get down. She continued to hear ripping.

Suddenly, disaster struck. She stepped on a weak branch and fell, hearing a loud rip as fell down onto the ground.

"Ow!" she yelled, brushing leaves off of her. She felt a slight breeze, almost as if she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked down, and shrieked. Her thoughts were reality. She wasn't wearing anything except her frilly pink underwear she wore to bed. She never wore a bra to bed, so she had nothing to cover her breasts. She was practically naked!

She looked up into the tree and saw her nightgown had ripped in half on a branch. She looked around terrified. She thought to herself that she was glad that she came alone, that way none of the others could see her.

"Aha!" yelled a voice. Charlene turned around and saw Gaston, Clayton, and McLeach staring at her, loading their rifles.

They suddenly noticed that she was half-naked. "Wow!" said Clayton. "Someone enjoys streaking!"

"That's good!" said Gaston. "We'll get to see where our bullets land in her body without having to remove clothing."

They pointed their rifles at Charlene who looked at them with eyes wide open. She quickly stood up and started running.

"Fire!" yelled Gaston. Charlene heard guns firing and felt bullets fly past her. Barely missed.

"Damn!" yelled McLeach, starting to reload his rifle.

"No you fool!" said Gaston stopping McLeach. "She'll be gone by the time you finish reloading!"

"So now what?" McLeach asked.

Gaston smacked himself in the face. "CHASE HER!" Gaston yelled.

They proceeded to chase Charlene through the park.

* * *

><p>Charlene ran faster than the hunters, who were tailing far behind her. She wasn't covering her breasts anymore because she needed her arms for running. She was just glad that there was no one in front of her to see her. She knew however that they could see behind her, and she couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment that they could see her underwear.<p>

She was running out of breath when she ended up in front of a gift shop. She quickly ran inside to hide from the hunters and find some clothing.

She quickly found a pair of sweatpants, a shirt with Cinderella's castle on it, and a black hoodie and slipped them on. She was about to walk out when she heard the hunters outside. She hid behind the counter, listening to them.

"God damn it!" shouted Clayton. "We lost her!"

She peered through the window looking at the hunters. Gaston pointed at McLeach.

"This is your fault you idiot!" Gaston yelled. "If you didn't stop to reload, we could have caught her!"

"Well excuse me Frenchy!" said McLeach, "But maybe if you didn't miss her, she would be dead already! Your aim stinks with a gun that has a barrel that big!"

Gaston grabbed McLeach by the throat and lifted him the air.

"Never insult me again!" he yelled. "OKAY!?"

Charlene couldn't see it, but she knew through McLeach's scared looks that there was rage in Gaston's eyes.

"All right you two!" said Clayton. "We have a job to do! We have to keep looking again! She couldn't have gotten too far!"

Gaston let go of McLeach and stood with his arms crossed. McLeach stood up, grabbing his rifle and nodded.

They started to walk away. Charlene quietly walked toward the entrance. She was just about to sigh in relief when an alarm went off when she stepped outside. She had forgotten about the alarm systems that went off when something that wasn't paid was taken outside the store.

The hunters turned around and stared at Charlene. They smiled.

"Peek-a-boo!" said Clayton. "I see you, DEAD!" He fired he rifle at Charlene. She turned to run, but the bullet went through Charlene's leg. She cried out in pain she began to limp.

"Get her!" yelled Gaston. The hunters all ran towards her. With her leg injured, she couldn't run fast.

Gaston tackled Charlene and held her by the throat.

He smiled evilly.

"McLeach," he said. "You may now reload your rifle."

"With pleasure," McLeach said.

He began to reload his rifle. Charlene knew that they were going to kill her. She struggled to break free of Gaston's grip, but the more she kicked at him, the tighter he squeezed. She let out a cough.

"Done!" said McLeach. He took aim at Charlene.

"Make sure not to hit me!" Gaston yelled.

"I won't," McLeach said.

Charlene stared at McLeach. His finger was on the trigger. He was going to kill her. She couldn't break free. She had only one option.

"HELP!" Charlene yelled.

The hunters all laughed.

"You've wasted your last breath!" laughed Clayton. "No one can save you now!"

They all continued laugh. Suddenly they heard rustling in the trees. They stopped laughing and turned towards them.

"Who's there?" yelled Gaston. No reply.

"Reveal yourself!" yelled Clayton.

Gaston stared at McLeach, who was looking up in the sky terrified.

"What are you scared about?" asked Gaston.

McLeach pointed into the tree. The hunters and Charlene looked up and jumped.

Thousands of baboons were staring at them, angrily.

"What the fuck?" said Gaston.

They baboons screeched and jumped at the hunters. They screamed as they tackled them. Gaston had let go of Charlene. She suddenly noticed that the baboons weren't attacking her; they were only attacking the hunters.

Suddenly Charlene felt a hand grab her. She was lifted into the sky and into the trees. She stared down at the hunters who were getting chased into the forest by the baboons.

She looked up at the person who saved her. He wore nothing but a loincloth, and had long brown hair. Tarzan.

"Oh my god!" she said.

"Saw that you needed a hand Kingdom Keeper," Tarzan said. He saw her leg and rubbed the wound.

"The bullet went through," he explained. "No bones were hit. You'll be fine, but I suggest not running or jumping."

"Thank you Tarzan," said Charlene. "You saved my life."

Tarzan smiled. He grabbed a vine and grabbed Charlene and brought her back down.

She thanked Tarzan again before watching him swing into the trees. She hurried of again in search of Wayne, now moving onto the attractions.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter 3! Yes i know Charlene was naked for a part of the story, but that idea struck my mind, and i needed to use it. More new villains and more new heroes have appeared, but there are still more battles coming up. Stay tuned<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. The title of the chapter is based off of Snow White and the Huntsman**


	4. Epcot Brawl

Philby and Willa got off the monorail when it stopped at Epcot.

"Be careful lovebirds!" Maybeck yelled.

"Maybeck!" yelled Willa. "Just cut it out tonight!"

They watched as the monorail left for Disney's Hollywood Studios. Then they hurried off into the park.

They walked into Epcot, staring at Spaceship Earth when they walked through the entrance.

"We should start there," said Philby. Willa nodded.

They walked up to the entrance, looking out for Overtakers and security. They walked into the attraction, as it suddenly turned on.

They took a seat in one of the time-machine capsules and went into the tunnel. A voice came on the loudspeaker in the capsule and started narrating the ride.

They traveled into the different time periods, looking around and searching for any signs of Wayne or cries for help.

"Wayne?" Philby called. He got no reply.

"Hello?" yelled Willa. "Anybody here?"

No reply. No call for help. The two frowned at each other.

Soon they reached the part where on a big screen it a whole room full of stars. It looked so beautiful. Philby started to move closer to Willa. She started to move away, until she reached the side of the capsule. She looked at Philby. Philby looked into her beautiful eyes. He smiled at her and she forced a smile.

They began to lean closer toward each other. Their lips were almost touching, when suddenly they felt a slight jerk as the ride head up a ramp. Philby was pushed over to the other side of the capsule. He sighed, missing his chance to kiss Willa under the stars.

* * *

><p>They soon walked out of Spaceship Earth.<p>

"Well he wasn't there," sighed Philby.

"Let's check The Seas with Nemo and Friends next," said Willa.

"Alright," said Philby. "After all, we have to check every inch of this park if we hope to find-"

Before he could finish his sentence, and arrow flew right past his head.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Philby and Willa turned around and saw dozens of guards wearing black armor standing in front of them. Each of them held either a sword, a spear, or a bow and arrow at them. They started to walk toward them.

Philby and Willa turned around preparing to run, but then from the darkness under Spaceship Earth stepped out dozens of card soldiers, each pointing a spear at the Keepers. They all surrounded them in a huge circle. They couldn't escape.

Suddenly, Philby and Willa heard a soft chuckle coming from the guards.

"Well, well," said a deep French voice. "It seems that we cross paths again Keeper."

Philby and Willa turned around to see a man step out of the group of guards. He was an old man dressed in black robes, a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wore rings on three of his fingers. He smiled evilly at the Keepers. Willa shivered. It was Judge Claude Frollo from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. He was an Overtaker Willa once crossed paths with and was almost killed by.

Willa held on to Philby's arm at the sight of Frollo. Philby smiled for a second, but then went back to frowning.

Frollo smiled wickedly.

"May I have the attention of the court?" he yelled. At once, all the guards and card soldiers lowered their weapons and stood firmly.

"Here stands the defendants accused of messing with the Overtaker's plans for too long," Frollo said pointing at Philby and Willa.

"What are you talking about?" Philby yelled. "This isn't a court or a trial!"

"SILENCE!" Frollo roared. Philby and Willa jumped.

"I do not recall giving you permission to speak," Frollo said. "Did I?"

Philby and Willa did not answer.

"You will only speak when spoken to," he commanded. "Do you understand?"

Philby and Willa still didn't respond.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" the judge yelled.

"YES!" Philby and Willa yelled terrified.

"Good," Frollo said smiling. He stared at the army surrounding them.

"Now before we get into business," he said. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Meet someone?" asked Willa.

"Why yes," said Frollo. "I believe I told you the last time we met that I lack patience and have trouble controlling my temper? Right?"

"Um yes?" Willa asked.

"Well I have found someone else who has temper issues and lacks patience as I do," Frollo explained.

The Keepers stared at the judge.

Frollo clapped his hands. "Please step forward your majesty," he said to the card soldiers.

The card soldiers moved aside, making a path for the person walking through them. Philby and Willa gasped as the person stepped out of the darkness and into the light. It was an obese women wearing a black and red dress with the sleeves rolled up showing her arms. She wore a gold crown on her head, and carried a scepter with a heart on its tip. Philby and Willa stared at the Queen of Hearts, the tyrannical ruler of Wonderland from _Alice in Wonderland_. She was a new Overtaker.

The Queen of Hearts stared at the Keepers.

"These are the Keepers?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"They are two of the Keepers," Frollo explained in a polite tone. Apparently he actually showed some respect for the queen. "The girl is the one who gave me trouble in the past."

The Queen of Hearts chuckled.

"Excellent," she said. "Shall we continue with the trial?"

"Your majesty I believe that a trial is not necessary," Frollo explained. "I find only one verdict. Guilty! Guilty for getting in our way. Guilty for harming our friends and masters. Guilty for caring for everything good in these parks!"

"Very well," the Queen of Hearts said. "Then I find the defendants guilty!"

"I believe you know the sentence?" Frollo asked.

The Queen of Hearts smiled.

"Death," she said. "Off with their heads!"

"Very well," Frollo said. He motioned two of his guards over to Philby and Willa. They ran over and grabbed them from behind bringing them to the ground.

Philby and Willa kneeled down, unable to escape. They looked up and saw a guard bending down toward Frollo, holding a scabbard with sword in it towards him. Frollo pulled the sword out of the scabbard and walked towards the helpless Keepers.

"I think I'll start with the girl," Frollo said. "She gave me trouble in the past, and this is payback."

"No!" yelled Philby. "Please not her!"

Frollo didn't listen. He raised his sword above Willa's neck.

"Your majesty?" he asked holding the sword above his head ready to strike.

The Queen of Hearts smiled.

"Off with her head!" she yelled.

"No!" yelled Philby, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the head of the girl he loved fall off before his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Philby heard Frollo yell. He opened his eyes and saw Frollo rubbing his face. He bent down and picked up a rock lying at his feet.<p>

"Alright who threw this?" Frollo yelled.

"Up here big nose!" yelled a voice.

The judge, the soldiers, the queen, and Philby and Willa looked up at the top of the globe where the voices came from. They saw three gargoyles flying above the top of Spaceship Earth. It was Hugo, Victor, and Laverne from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

"You pests!" Frollo yelled.

"Fire!" Hugo yelled. Thousands of rocks flew at Frollo and the guards. A bunch hit the guards holding Philby and Willa down, making it possible for them to escape.

"Shoot them!" Frollo ordered. At once, the guards started firing arrows at the gargoyles. They dodged them, each arrow sticking to the globe.

Philby and Willa started to run when the card soldiers suddenly blocked them. The Queen of Hearts stepped forward, her face red with anger.

"I'll have your heads for this!" she yelled. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The soldiers started to close in one them. There was no escape.

Willa had closed her eyes when suddenly something hit her in the head. She opened them and saw a little metal container in the palm of her hand.

She looked over towards the bushes where the box had been thrown and swore that she saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat scurry through the bushes.

Willa opened the box and inside was a cake that said, "Eat Me."

Willa looked at Philby and knowing that they were out of options, nodded his head.

Willa took a bite of the cake and placed it back in the box.

Meanwhile the card soldiers had closed up on them, all pointing their spears at the Keepers.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen of Hearts continuously yelled. "OFF WITH THEIR-"

She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. The card soldiers had started backing away, along with Frollo and his guards. They all watched as Willa began to grown big. She kept growing and growing until she was a tall as the globe.

Philby stared at her impressed. He was also surprised that her clothes didn't rip when she grew

All the card soldiers and guards stared at her with fear. The Queen of Hearts and Frollo stared at her in anger.

"My turn to serve some justice," said Willa smiling.

She lifted her huge foot stepped on a bunch of card soldiers. The others started to back away, but Frollo refused to call off his men.

"SHOOT HER!" he yelled. Immediately, his guards fired a dozen arrows at Willa. A bunch of them landed in her butt. She cried out in pain.

Philby, now enraged yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

He picked up a sword that a guard had dropped and ran towards Frollo. He saw Philby and swung his sword at him. They engaged in a sword fight.

Meanwhile Willa was constantly stepping on card soldiers and kicking guards that kept shooting arrows at her. A bunch had landed in legs. She cried out in pain as she continued to fight while picking arrows out of her huge legs and butt.

Soon most of the card soldiers had been defeated. The Queen of Hearts stared at her fallen army.

"Get up you idiots!" she yelled. "Get up now, or off with all your-"

Before she could finish, Willa picked the Queen of Hearts off the ground and held her in her big fist. Philby and Frollo stared at Willa. Philby looked at Willa, who still had arrows stuck in her butt. Blood was dripping down her behind, staining her jeans.

Willa started to squeeze the Queen of Hearts' head with her big fingers.

"How about off with your head?" Willa asked. "I could do it you know. I could easily pull your head right off!"

She stared at the queen who was now terrified.

Willa then let go of the queen's head.

"But I won't do it," she said. "I am not a murderer."

Philby smiled at her.

"I have something else in mind for you," she said.

She threw her arm back still holding the Queen of Hearts. Then she swung her arm, throwing the Queen into the sky and into the World Showcase Lagoon. They heard a loud splash from far away.

At the sound of the splash, the remaining card soldiers and guards started to run into the parks.

"Come back you cowards!" Frollo yelled. No one listened to him.

He looked at Philby and then up at Willa.

Realizing that he was defeated, Frollo yelled, "This isn't over! I'll be back!" He then ran off into the parks.

* * *

><p>Philby cheered and looked up at Willa who stood proudly. Suddenly she started to shrink back to her normal size.<p>

Philby ran over to her and she started to run towards him, when she yelled out in pain and fell on her knees.

"Willa!" Philby yelled. "What's wrong?"

She held her behind and Philby saw that there were still arrows stuck in her butt.

"Uh-oh," he said staring at the arrows.

"Hey!" Willa yelled. "Stop staring at my ass!"

"They need to be removed Willa!" Philby said already grabbing one. Willa slapped his hand.

"No way!" she yelled. "I can do it!" She grabbed an arrow and started to pull on it. She yelled out in pain.

"Willa!" Philby yelled. "You're going to make it worse. Let me do it."

Willa sighed. "Alright fine! But make it quick!"

Philby nodded. He ordered Willa stand on all fours. She sighed and bent down on the ground. Philby kneeled down and grabbed an arrow with one hand and pushed down on Willa's butt with the other. She snorted, but then screamed as Philby pulled the arrow out.

"OW!" Willa yelled. "Don't yank it!"

"Sorry, but that's what I need to do!" said Philby.

Willa sighed. She felt like she was at the her doctor's getting a physical the way she was standing.

Philby continued to pull the arrows out and Willa continued to scream.

"All right!" he said as he pulled out the last one. He stared at the stab wounds in Willa's butt. So many holes that covered it and were gushing blood.

"Enjoying the view?" Willa asked annoyed.

"You're going to need new pants," said Philby. "And I mean now."

"What?" Willa said. "No way Jose!"

"Willa your pants are stained with blood and ripped," Philby explained. "Do you want the others to see you like this?"

She sighed. It was embarrassing enough that Philby saw her like this, but she didn't want the others to see her too.

"No," she said.

"Then take them off," Philby ordered.

"Not until you turn around Mr. Pervy!" Willa exclaimed.

"Fine whatever!" Philby said turning around and closing his eyes. "Just do it quickly!"

Willa sighed. She then started to unzip her jeans and take her pants off. She stared down at her Winnie the Pooh panties. She then reluctantly handed Philby her jeans, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'll be back," he said running towards a gift shop. "Hide in the bushes until I come out."

She sighed. Willa didn't enjoy being ordered around, but she didn't want to be seen in her ridiculous underwear.

She hid in the bushes next to the gift shop. She started to clean the blood of her ass with a tissue Philby had given her. Philby walked out a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants.

"Put these on," he said.

Willa grabbed the pants and quickly put them on. She then walked up behind Philby and said, "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and turned around. Willa was very close to him now.

She then put her arms around his waist.

"Let's make up for inside the attraction," she said smiling. "You deserve it."

Philby smiled and put his arms around Willa's waste. They brought their lips together and remained that way for a few seconds.

They released their lips from each other and stared at each other smiling.

"That was…nice," Philby said blushing.

"Yes," Willa agreed.

"Well come on," said Philby. "We still have attractions to search."

Willa nodded and the two ran off into the shadows of Epcot, holding hands as they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! There was Wilby in this chapter. I am sorry for the nudity parts, you can call me a pervert. I just get these ideas sometimes and then i feel like i have to use them. But i still hoped you enjoyed the chapter. No luck finding Wayne yet. Will the keepers find him in time and stop Chernabog from rising? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Bugs and Boogies

The monorail made its final stop at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Maybeck and Jess got of the train and made their way into the park.

"Hey Jess," said Maybeck.

"Yes?" asked Jess.

"I was just wondering, is there someone you love currently?" asked Maybeck.

"What?" asked Jess, surprised.

"Well it's just that all the Kingdom Keepers have a boyfriend or girlfriend except you," Maybeck explained.

"Is that a problem?" asked Jess, looking concerned.

"No!" Maybeck exclaimed. "It was just something I was wondering. Like what happened to that boy Rob?"

"He dumped me after the whole Animal Kingdom thing," Jess explained.

"Why?" asked Maybeck.

"He said that he preferred Jezebel over Jess," Jess said. "He said he liked me better with black hair and all that Goth stuff."

"Yeesh!" said Maybeck. "The minds of most boys."

He knew what Jess meant when she said Jezebel. Around the time Jess met the keepers, she had been possessed by Maleficent and made her apprentice. Finn had freed Jess from the spell, which turned her back into Jess, changing her hair color from jet black to bright blonde, almost white.

"So to answer your question, no there isn't anyone I currently have a crush on," Jess said.

"Oh okay," said Maybeck.

"But you and Charlene aren't boyfriend and girlfriend either," Jess explained. "So not all the keepers have boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Oh don't be silly," said Maybeck smirking. "Charlene loves me and everyone knows it."

"Just because she kissed you on the cheek doesn't mean she loves you," said Jess.

"Whatever," said Maybeck. "It still means she cares about me."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"The minds of some boys," she said.

* * *

><p>They entered the park, staring at the giant Mickey Sorcerer's Hat.<p>

"Where should we start?" asked Jess.

"Let's go to the Tower of Terror!" Maybeck shouted. "I love that ride!"

"You know we're not here to have fun," Jess explained. "We're looking for Wayne."

"Yeah, but still we have to check all the rides," Maybeck explained.

"Fine whatever," said Jess.

They started off toward the Tower of Terror. Suddenly, Maybeck stopped Jess.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I hear something," said Maybeck.

"Security?" asked Jess.

"No," Maybeck said. "It sounds like buzzing, and lots of tiny feet."

"Tiny feet?" laughed Jess. "You're crazy!"

Just then she started to hear it. It got louder and louder.

Suddenly from out of the darkness came millions and millions of bugs crawling and flying all over the place. Ants, spiders, centipedes, cockroaches, beetles, grasshoppers, bees, mosquitoes, and so much more.

Jess screamed and Maybeck almost fainted. They turned to run away but they found themselves surrounded.

The bugs started to close in. Then one by one they started crawling up the keepers' feet and all over them. They screamed stepping on as many as they could. Jess felt them crawl up her legs and into her pants. Maybeck felt them crawling all over him. They screamed like banshees.

They ended up collapsing on the ground, unable to fight off the insects who were covering them head to toe.

Suddenly, Jess and Maybeck heard a soft chuckle.

"That's right my babies," said a deep voice. "Get them. Cover them head to toe. They'll make a great meal for me."

Maybeck and Jess were able to look at who was talking because the bugs didn't cover their faces. They saw in front of them a monster made out of a sack sewn together. His head was pointed up like a ghost, and even though he had no fingers, he was holding a pair of dice. It was Oogie Boogie, the villain from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. He was a new Overtaker.

Oogie laughed menacingly.

"It's a real shame Kingdom Keepers," he said. "You came here looking for your friend, but now your going to be my dinner."

"No!" said Maybeck. "You can't eat us!"

"Oh yes I can," said Oogie. "You have no way of escaping my bugs, so you can't move. Which means I can eat you."

Maybeck stared at Oogie. He could still feel the bugs crawling all over him. He need to break free and scare the bugs away.

Suddenly as he saw a lantern hanging on a lamp post, an idea struck him.

"If you're going to eat us," said Maybeck. "Then eat the girl first."

"What!?" yelled Jess.

"After all ladies before gentleman," said Maybeck.

Oogie thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right," said Oogie. He smiled and started to walk towards them, the bugs moving aside for him.

"Maybeck!" Jess whispered angrily. "You bastard!"

"Trust me Jess," said Maybeck smiling. "I have a plan."

"Well it better work then," said Jess. "Because if it doesn't, I will become dinner for this sack of-"

She didn't have time to finish, for the bugs and covered her face and mouth, making her speak only in a muffled voice. She screamed.

Maybeck went straight to his plan. His plan was to go all clear, making the bugs go right through him, and then run for the lantern, and then throw it at the bugs, causing a fire and allowing him and Jess to escape.

He focused on thinking only about light. He thought about a train coming in fast. The bugs were making it difficult, but he wouldn't give up.

Oogie had just picked up Jess who was still screaming in a muffled voice.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Oogie said happily.

He had barely stuffed Jess in his big mouth when Maybeck finally went all clear and stood up, all the bugs falling off him.

Oogie turned around and put Jess and the ground.

"GET HIM!" he yelled. The bugs attempted to crawl on him as he ran for the lantern, but they kept going through him.

By the time Maybeck finally reached the lantern, he had lost all clear. He took the lantern and threw it at the bugs. A fire immediately started and a bunch of bugs caught fire.

Oogie was now furious. He looked at Maybeck in rage.

"YOU LITTLE TWIT!" He yelled. "You've killed my precious bugs!

Oogie suddenly started to breath heavily. Maybeck felt himself being pulled toward Oogie. He then realized that he was going to suck him down his throat.

Maybeck held onto the lamp post as Oogie started breathing stronger. Maybeck felt himself losing his grip.

"Jess!" he yelled. "Help!"

Jess who was now free of the bugs saw Maybeck in trouble. She looked at Oogie and saw a loose piece of string. She took it and pulled. Immediately, Oogie started to open up, bugs started falling out of him.

"HEY!" he yelled, but it was too late. Jess had thrown the string into the fire, and it spread all over Oogie. He ran around in circles, yelling in pain.

Soon the fire went out and that was left were bugs in the shape of Oogie.

"Now look at what you've done!" Oogie yelled. "My bugs!"

He continued to yell, "My bugs," until all the bugs fell to the ground and died. All that was left was one green bug. Jess tried to step on it, but it was too fast. Oogie ran off into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Jess stared at Maybeck who just stood up after almost getting sucked into Oogie.<p>

"That was really smart," said Jess. "You saved us both."

"I know!" said Maybeck proudly. "What would you do without me?"

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go," she said. "We don't have all night!"

Maybeck nodded and they ran off towards the Tower of Terror.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" asked Maybeck.

"Probably in the same situation as us," said Jess. "No luck with finding Wayne, and Overtakers have just attacked them."

"I hope we find him soon," said Maybeck.

"Me too," said Jess. "All we can do is keep searching and hope we find him in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I am back. Here was chapter 5! Tell me if you got creeped out by the bugs. Tell me if you think the Keepers will find Wayne in time. Tell me something i am bored (and actually in class right now)<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Bonding

"Worthless fools!" Maleficent yelled. "So weak that you can't even kill a bunch of kids!"

The mistress of evil stared at the Overtakers in front of her. Dr. Facilier and Cruella de Vil stood in front of her covered in bite marks and torn clothing. The three hunters had bite marks and torn clothing as well, along with multiple scratches. The Queen of Hearts was soaking wet and Frollo had a bruise on his forehead from the rock, and was filled with anger. Oogie Boogie was just a small bug with a high-pitched voice. They had all returned to her failing to kill the keepers.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed you to Lord Chernabog," Maleficent asked.

"It was those pesky characters!" Frollo yelled. "They keep helping the keepers!"

"Not all of them!" said Hades pointing at Oogie Boogie.

"I was distracted!" shouted Oogie in a high-pitched voice. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

Maleficent sighed.

"You better not let it," she said. A beam of light shot from her scepter at Oogie Boogie and in a second, he was back to normal, as a sack monster.

"That goes for all of you!" Maleficent shouted to the other Overtakers. "I am sending more Overtakers out there to take care of the keepers. You will take care of the characters who try to help them or if you spot any of them in the parks, then kill them."

"You can count on us!" said Dr. Facilier.

"You better hope we do," said Hades.

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Hades watched the Overtakers run off into the parks.<p>

"Just like Pain and Panic," Hades said. "Never can do anything right."

"Just like my minions," said Maleficent. "I told them to find the princess, Aurora, and for years they were searching for a baby instead."

"Oh that's nothing," said Hades. "Pain and Panic are so stupid that they got hit by a parked car."

"Ha!" laughed Maleficent.

"That's not all!" said Hades. "I once told them it was chilly outside, and they went and got bowls and spoons."

"Bowls and…oh wait I get it! Ha!" Maleficent laughed again.

"And if you thought that was all, then here's the big one," said Hades. "They once saw a sign that read "Wet Floor," and guess what, they did!"

Maleficent and Hades stared at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Um excuse me," said a voice.

Maleficent and Hades stopped laughing and turned around. Standing behind them was the Evil Queen from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and Pete from various Mickey Mouse cartoons and movies.

"What do you want?" asked Hades annoyingly.

"It's Lord Chernabog," Pete explained. "He's getting restless and anxious."

"And since he's your brother and only you can understand what he's saying," said the Evil Queen. "We thought you could talk to him and get him to calm down."

Hades sighed.

"I'll be right there," he said.

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Hades walked up the fake mountain. They were inside Fantasmic, using it as their hideout, for that was where Chernabog was going to be unleashed with his new power and invincibility.<p>

They reached the top of the mountain and stood in front of the tip. The tip slowly started to move. Chernabog lifted his wings slightly and stared at Maleficent and Hades.

"Hey big bro," said Hades stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

Maleficent stared at Hades as he spoke to Chernabog. She knew that he was the only one who could understand what he said and speak to him. The beast, the brother of the lord of the underworld, the leader of the Overtakers, the devil. There were many names Maleficent had thought of to call him, but all the same he was nothing to be messed with. He would easily devour her if she disrespected him.

She listened to the conversation between the two brothers. Chernabog spoke silently, but in a language only known to Hades.

"_I grow tired of waiting,"_ Chernabog said._ "I have been promised a kingdom to rule. A world to take over. Souls to eat. Why must I wait for all of that? Why do you hold me back brother?"_

"The time is not right," Hades said. "It must all go according to plan."

"_But why brother?"_ Chernabog asked. _"Why must I wait longer? I have so much power now. Why are you holding me back?"_

"We must wait," said Hades. "We must wait for the theater to fill up at dawn. At that time, you may unleash your power. This theater will be filled with souls to eat. It will be all yours brother, but you must have patience."

"_Patience?"_ Chernabog asked. _"I HATE PATIENCE!"_

At that moment he started to unfold his wings. The mountain started to shake. Hades shot bolts of energy at Chernabog.

"No brother!" yelled Hades. "Calm down!" He forced Chernabog to settle down. Chernabog started to fold his wings.

"_Why brother?"_ Chernabog asked. "_Why do you hold me back?"_

"All in good time," said Hades. "Just have patience."

Chernabog looked at Hades one more time before folding his wings and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"He is childish!" Maleficent yelled to Hades as they walked down the mountain backstage. "He is not the right choice for our leader! You are a better candidate Hades!"<p>

Hades smiled at Maleficent.

"I would love to be the leader of the Overtakers," he said. "But the reason I chose Chernabog to lead you guys long ago was because he destroyed that pesky little rodent."

Maleficent smiled. She remembered the day the mouse fell to the power of the beast.

"He shall continue to lead you guys," Hades continued. "Death may be is answer to everything, but I know him by heart. He is my brother, and I know he is the right leader for us."

Maleficent did not bother replying. Hades knew Chernabog too well. The two brothers, created as brothers by their biggest enemy that every lived. The man that created everything in these parks. The man who created the land of dreams. He may be dead now, but his greatest apprentice, the old man, still lived.

"We must make sure that those kids do not find the old man," said Maleficent. "For he is the only one who knows how to defeat the beast, even with all the magic we've fed him."

"Don't worry," said Hades smiling. "The Evil Queen and Pete have already doubled the amount of Overtaker patrols in the parks. They'll take care of them. I'm sure of it."

Hades began to laugh evilly. Maleficent watched as he disappeared into the darkness behind the mountain.

"Sometimes I think he is childish," said the Evil Queen, walking up behind Maleficent.

"I wouldn't say that to him," said Maleficent. "The lord of the Underworld is someone not to be messed with either. He is as evil and deadly as the beast."

Maleficent disappeared into the shadows. The Evil Queen stared up at the mountain and shivered as she heard the beast breathing heavily as it slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Chapter 6 here! Lots of bonding here! Bonding between Hades and Maleficent, and Hades and Chernabog. Brothers for life. A big brother is someone you can look up to for guidance, while a little brother is someone who looks up to you for guidance and support. Chernabog and Hades, brothers for life!<strong>

**More battles coming up! Can the keepers stop the Overtakers before its too late? You'll find out soon enough**

**See you next update! **

**Yours truly, **

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. A Royal Pain in the Ass

"Come on Amanda!" Finn yelled into the girl's bathroom. "We don't have all night!"

"Have patience!" Amanda yelled. "My clothes don't dry in just a snap!"

Finn and Amanda had been searching all the attractions in Adventureland in search of Wayne. They had already searched Pirates of the Caribbean and The Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, but had no luck.

They searched the Jungle Cruise last. Since the boats weren't operating, they had no choice but to swim. Finn was able to maintain all clear while swimming. That way he didn't get wet. Amanda was able to maintain all clear at first, but after she jumped into the water, she lost it. Her clothes got soaking wet. Overall, there was no sign of Wayne.

Now Amanda stood in the girl's bathroom, only in her bra and underwear, drying her wet clothes. She had been in there for almost ten minutes. Finn was waiting outside, keeping a lookout for any Overtakers. They were glad that they hadn't run into any since Main Street.

Finn had just started to yawn when Amanda sneaked up behind him and hugged him.

"I'm all dry now!" she said happily. She wasn't completely dry, but she didn't mind.

Finn turned around and quickly kissed her soft lips.

"Come on," he said smiling. "Let's head to Frontierland."

"Okay," said Amanda.

* * *

><p>Finn and Amanda headed toward Frontierland. They were walking past a food pavilion when suddenly a laser beam of energy hit Amanda.<p>

"Amanda!" Finn yelled. He watched as Amanda began to shrink. She kept growing smaller and smaller until only a pile of clothes remained where she stood.

Finn quickly moved the clothes, and where Amanda once stood was a crying baby. Finn then realized that the baby was Amanda.

"Ha ha ha!" a robotic voiced laughed. "Now your girlfriend can't protect you now!"

Finn turned around and saw an Overtaker wearing a black and yellow robotic suit with a helmet and cape and also holding a big gun standing behind him. It was Royal Pain, the villainess from _Sky High_. She was a new Overtaker.

"What have you done!?" Finn yelled while holding Amanda and trying to get her to stop crying.

"I've turned your fairy girlfriend into a baby with my pacifier," laughed Royal Pain. "Now she can't use her magic to protect you."

She pointed the pacifier at Finn and fired another laser beam. Luckily, Finn was able to maintain all clear in the nick of time, and the laser went right through him. Royal Pain fired three more lasers, but they all went right through him.

"Nice try," Finn said still angry. "But your little baby toy can't hit me. And for the record, my girlfriend is a Fairlie, not a fairy."

Now frustrated, Royal Pain threw the pacifier on the ground and threw off her cape.

"Then let's settle this with hand to hand combat," she said.

Finn looked at Royal Pain and then Amanda, who had stopped crying and was now sucking her thumb. He had lost his all clear, but he didn't care.

Finn gently placed Amanda on one of the tables with her pile of clothes. He then faced Royal Pain, and ran toward her with a fist in the air.

Royal Pain dodged Finn's punch and punched him hard with an electric fist. Finn went flying through the air and crashed through the glass door of the food pavilion.

Finn started to stand up when Royal Pain shocked him with a lightning bolt from her suit. She shocked him five times before sending him flying behind the food bar.

"Is that it?" she laughed. "Is that really all you've got? The powerful leader of the Kingdom Keepers!"

Royal Pain laughed as she walked towards the food bar. Suddenly Finn appeared from behind the counter and began to throw knives, forks, glass bottles, and other utensils at Royal Pain. They hit her hard, which made her angry. She charged up for another electric shock. Finn looked around for something to either block it, or counter it. Then he saw what he needed.

Just as Royal Pain fired the lightning bolt, Finn squirted water at her with the soda gun from behind the bar. The lightning hit the water engulfing it with electricity and hitting Royal Pain, shocking her badly. Sparks flew from her suit as she kneeled down on one knee.

Finn then jumped over the food bar and ran toward Royal Pain. He punched her several times before grabbing her and throwing her out the door. She flew into the side of a trash can. She whimpered in pain.

Finn walked out, maintaining all clear in the process so Royal Pain couldn't shock him. He walked up to her and took her helmet off, revealing the face of Gwendolyn Grayson.

Finn then held Gwen by the neck.

"Change Amanda back now!" he yelled.

"Sorry, there's no reverse on the pacifier," Gwen laughed. Finn squeezed her neck harder. She let out a cough.

"You better work on making a reverse right now!" Finn yelled. "Or I'll break your neck!"

Gwen looked at Finn who's eyes were filled with rage. She attempted to punch him with electric shocks, but they kept go through him.

Gwen then looked behind Finn and smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Finn angrily.

"Put the girl down now!" yelled a voice from behind Finn.

Finn turned around when he heard Amanda crying again. He saw a man holding Amanda upside down by her legs and also holding a blade to her stomach. The man wore a black fedora, black coat, black gloves, black cape coat, and a pair of ridiculous-looking sunglasses. His face also looked like it was made of rubber. It was Judge Doom, the villain from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ He was a new Overtaker.

Judge Doom held the blade closer to Amanda's stomach.

"Let her go!" Finn yelled.

"You let Gwen go first," Judge Doom said. "Then I'll hand you your girlfriend."

"No you first," said Finn. "I don't trust that you'll give her back."

"Fine! Then I'll just kill her now!" yelled Judge Doom, holding the blade really close to Amanda's small neck. She cried louder.

"No!" yelled Finn."You wouldn't! You aren't that heartless that you would kill a baby? Are you?"

Judge Doom stared at Finn and just frowned. He didn't even let out an evil laugh like most of the Overtakers would.

"Don't tempt me," said Doom. "I may be a toon, but I have no sense of humor. I hate laughter!"

Finn glared at Gwen, and then Judge Doom.

"Last chance!" Doom yelled holding the blade to Amanda's stomach again. "Release my girl and I'll give you your girl. Otherwise I'll spill your girl's baby insides all over the place!"

"Okay okay!" yelled Finn. He quickly lost his all clear status and released his hand from Gwen.

"Now give me Amanda!" Finn yelled.

Judge Doom smiled.

"Sorry," he said. "But I don't make deals with enemies."

"What!?" Finn yelled. He started to run toward Judge Doom when suddenly Gwen grabbed him from behind, holding his arms behind him.

"Any last words to say to your girlfriend?" Judge Doom asked. "Not like she can understand anything your saying!"

Judge Doom lifted his blade and prepared to attack Amanda.

"NO!" Finn yelled with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, an arrow flew right through Doom's head. It stuck there.

Finn and Gwen stared at Judge Doom who was still standing, completely alive. Finn knew that since he was a toon, nothing could kill him except dip.

Before Judge Doom could turn around, a hooded figure tackled him and they engaged in a fight. Amanda was practically screaming now as Doom held onto her.

"Ye wicked gargoyle!" the hooded person yelled. "Ye let go of that baby before I shove one of my arrows right up ur…"

"Get off me you pest!" Judge Doom yelled. He kicked the hooded figure off him. The cloak came off, revealing the figure to be Merida from _Brave_.

Judge Doom stood right up still holding Amanda who was screaming like a baby banshee.

Finn had managed to maintain all clear again and broke free of Gwen, kicking her in the abdomen. She howled in pain.

"All right then!" Merida yelled at Doom. "Ye asked for it!"

She held an arrow in the air and then whistled. From out of the forest, a fireball flew right past Finn's face and hit Merida's arrow. She drew the back her bow, and then shot the flaming arrow at Judge Doom. Upon impact, Judge Doom immediately caught fire. He started screaming, engulfed in flames.

In the process, Judge Doom had thrown Amanda into the air. As she came falling down, Finn and Merida ran to catch her. Unfortunately, Gwen was faster and could jump high. She jumped into the air and was about to grab Amanda when another fireball hit her in the stomach and fell to the ground.

Finn turned around to see a scary looking kid with long hair, a somewhat gothic look, and fireballs in his hands. It was Warren Peace from _Sky High_.

Finn stopped running to look at him. Merida had caught Amanda who was a few seconds away of possibly hitting the ground if Merida wasn't there.

The three of them watched as Judge Doom ran off toward the lake around Tom Sawyer's Island. They heard a splash from a distance.

Gwen looked at the three. Realizing she was defeated, she ran into the woods retreating.

Finn turned towards Warren.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," he said giving him a high five.

Finn then turned towards Merida who handed him Amanda.

"Thank you for saving her," he said. "But how am I going to change her back to her normal age?"

"I've got something for that," said Merida. She then handed Finn a vile of liquid.

"This will turn her back into her 16 year-old self," Merida explained.

"What is it?" asked Finn, making sure it was safe.

"It's a potion given to me from a witch," said Merida. "She gave it to me to give it to you before I can to help you."

Finn stared at Merida, and then at the vile.

"Okay," he said. "Lets do it."

Finn carefully poured the liquid into Amanda's mouth. At first nothing happened, but then Amanda started to grow and grow until finally she grew back into her 16 year-old self.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled.

Amanda turned around.

"Finn!" she yelled.

She looked at Finn, who's face suddenly turned red as a tomato. He just stared at her, smiling with his mouth opened.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Uh…I…you," Finn stammered. He smiled and pointed down. Amanda looked down, and saw that she was completely naked, in front of Finn.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amanda yelled covering herself quickly. Merida and Warren covered their eyes, but Finn kept looking at Amanda with his eyes wide open and face bright red.

"Where are my clothes!?" Amanda yelled, now turning red in embarrassment.

"Its…Uh…I," Finn stammered. He couldn't help but stare in amusement at the sight of his girlfriend naked.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Huh?" snapped Finn. He turned towards Amanda, her breasts in his face. He smiled and then fainted in excitement.

"Oh Finn," Amanda sighed bending down. She looked up Merida and Warren who were covering their eyes.

"Thanks for the help," she said.

"No problem," said Warren smiling.

"We are honored to help the heroes of Disney," said Merida. Amanda watched as Merida and Warren ran toward Adventureland. She looked down at Finn who was out cold, but still smiling with his mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a start. He looked around.<p>

"What happened?" he asked. "I had a weird dream where Amanda was standing completely naked in front of me."

"Well as much as I would have loved for it to be a dream it wasn't," said a voice.

Finn turned around and saw Amanda sitting next to him, fully clothed.

"So then it was real?" he asked.

"Yes," sighed Amanda.

"Holy shit," he said. "I saw my girlfriend naked."

"Yeah lets not talk about again," said Amanda who was starting to turn red. "Especially not to the others!"

"Okay honey," Finn said. He smiled a placed a kiss on Amanda's lips. "I love you and I am glad to see you as a teen again."

"Teen again?" asked Amanda. "What exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Finn.

"All I remember is waking up naked in front of you, Merida, and Warren Peace," Amanda explained.

"Well you see Royal Pain used her pacifier to turn you into a baby," Finn explained.

"What?" Amanda asked in astonishment.

"After I fought her, Judge Doom almost cut you open," Finn continued. "But Merida and Warren saved you and turned you back into a teen."

"Thank you Finn," Amanda said, placing a kiss on Finn's lips. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well apparently to the Overtakers they believe that I am powerless and weak without you to protect me with your powers," Finn explained. "That's why Royal Pain turned you into a baby."

"The minds of those villains," said Amanda.

"But we both know that we survive because we love each other and protect each other," said Finn. "Right?"

Amanda replied with another kiss, which Finn joined in on.

"Come on hero," said Amanda. "Let's go find Wayne."

"Oh that's right!" said Finn who had forgotten about that. He looked at his watch which read 11:30 P.M. "It's a half an hour until midnight, and we still have three more parts of Magic Kingdom to search.

"We better hurry then if we want to find Wayne before Chernabog rises," Amanda said standing up.

Finn nodded. He stood up and took Amanda's hand. Then they ran off towards Frontierland to search the attractions for their lost mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm back! I just have to say that this may have been one of my favorite chapters. Yes there was nudity again. Like i said, you can call me a pervert. Please i hope you enjoyed this and please review my story. More battles coming up.<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Fire and Ice

Philby and Willa had no luck with finding Wayne in The Seas with Nemo and Friends and Soarin. Although, they did enjoy the rides themselves. They held hands and sat real close to each other. They were happy and still concerned for Wayne at the same time.

"Let's look on the Test Track next," said Willa.

"Sure okay," said Philby. Willa took Philby's hand and they ran off.

Soon they reached the Test Track. They went through the waiting area, started up the ride, and got on it.

They started out slow, as the ride usually did. Then it started to get faster. Philby and Willa held hands tightly. They had trouble calling Wayne's name and trying to find any sign of trap doors or cages because of how fast the ride was.

Philby realized that the ride wasn't supposed to go this fast. It had to be the work of the Overtakers.

"I have a feeling that he isn't here!" yelled Philby as they went faster.

"Me too!" yelled Willa.

"I think we might be heading into a trap!" Philby yelled.

"Why would you think-" Willa started to say.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop. The impact would have thrown Philby and Willa out of their seats if they didn't follow the first rule the Test Track stated, "Buckle Up!"

The whole place started to shut down. All that remained on were the lights.

"What's going on?" asked Willa frightened. She was practically clinging onto Philby's arm.

Suddenly, they started to hear tiny footsteps walking on the tracks. They soon grew louder and louder.

Philby looked behind them.

"Rats!" Philby yelled.

Suddenly, dozens of rats started to climb into their car. They screamed in fear as they surrounded them. Philby hated rats, so he screamed the loudest.

As the rats kept climbing onto Philby and Willa, they began to hear a soft chuckle.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers," said a smooth but wicked voice. "We finally meet."

The keepers turned their heads to see a gray rat standing on the back of their car. He wore a black trench coat with a black cape. He held a cigarette holder with a lit cigarette, similar to Cruella de Vil. He smoked it and smiled evilly. It was Professor Ratigan from _The Great Mouse Detective_. He was a new Overtaker.

Ratigan smiled, showing all his crooked teeth. He then ran to the front of the car, staring at Philby and Willa.

"It is an honor to finally meet you," said Ratigan bowing. "And now it will be an honor to kill you."

"Bah!" grunted Philby. "What can you do huh? You the size of rat! Oh wait, I forgot, you are a rat!" Philby laughed out loud.

Willa looked at Ratigan, who was filling up with rage.

"Uh Philby?" Willa asked.

Philby stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" he asked. Willa pointed at Ratigan who was now gritting his teeth so hard, that they looked like they could just crack and break.

"What was that!?" yelled Ratigan. "What did you call me!?"

"You shouldn't have done that," said a rat that was on Philby's shoulder.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" yelled Ratigan.

"But you are a rat," said Philby. "It's even in your name. Rat-igan."

That only made Ratigan more angry.

"You obviously didn't see _The Great Mouse Detective_," Willa said. "Didn't you?"

"Unfortunately no," Philby sighed.

"If we were as small as mice, and we called Ratigan a rat, he would have called his cat, and she would have eaten us!" said Willa.

"Yikes!" yelled Philby.

"It's true what you say," said Ratigan who was behind them again, listening to their conversation. "But since you aren't mice, I have something else in mind for you."

Ratigan pulled out a dinner bell and shook it three times. Suddenly the ride started up again and the car started moving fast again.

* * *

><p>The rats held onto the car as Philby and Willa screamed. At some point the rats jumped of the car as it slowed down.<p>

"Farewell keepers!" yelled Ratigan. "This will be a lesson that you shall remember for all the rest of your days in the Underworld. And for the record, the Underworld will be much hotter than that room." They watched as Ratigan and the rats disappeared into darkness.

"A room hotter than the Underworld?" Willa asked. "What is he talking about?"

Suddenly, the car stopped in the middle of what looked like a garage. Philby suddenly realized what Ratigan meant.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "I know what this room is!"

Suddenly the room filled up with orange and red light. The temperature started to get warmer, and then hotter. Too hot. The room was boiling up.

Philby and Willa started to cough as they gasped for air. The room got even hotter. Philby and Willa started to see things on the walls catch fire. They could smell the melting of rubber.

"This happened to Finn once!" Philby yelled gasping for breath. "Maleficent trapped him in here and tried to kill him!"

"But didn't you save him?!" yelled Willa trying to fan herself with her hands.

"Well this time no one going to save you!" yelled a voice.

Philby and Willa turned to the side and saw Hades standing on the platform.

"Hades!" yelled Philby.

"How are you enjoying the ride?" he asked smirking.

"You bastard!" yelled Willa. She was trying to unbuckle herself so she and Philby could escape, but it wouldn't. It was stuck. Philby and Willa were trapped in the room that was hotter than a summer day and with the lord of the Underworld standing right next to them.

"I love watching mortals like you suffer," said Hades. "Can you feel the pain? Can you feel the heat. Can you feel, death?"

"F-uc-k y-ou!" yelled Philby through raspy coughs. He almost felt like he was on fire.

Hades walked in front of them. He grabbed both their chins.

"You little shits have screwed up our plans for the last time!" said Hades. "But don't worry! There is one good thing about all this."

"What?" Willa managed to spit out. She couldn't take the heat anymore.

"You two lovebirds get to die together and right next to each other!" Hades said. He laughed loudly.

He let go of their chins and stepped back.

"So let's not wait any longer," he said. "I have a busy night! More keepers to kill and a kingdom to watch my brother take over!"

"Brother?" Philby asked.

"Don't worry," said Hades, who was starting to form a huge fireball in his hands. "Your leader will explain it to you when he meets you in the Underworld later."

"Finn won't die!" yelled Willa. "He'll survive! He always has! If we die, our leader will continue to stop you guys! He's strong and will never give up. He'll avenge our deaths! You'll see!" She was covered in sweat.

"Whatever," said Hades. "You two want to share one more kiss before you die?"

Philby and Willa looked at each other, and brought their boiling lips together.

"How sweet," Hades said in a sarcastic voice. He raised his hands holding the fireball above his head. "Farewell Kingdom Keepers!"

Philby and Willa hugged each other tightly, knowing it would be their last.

* * *

><p>No pain. No flames engulfing them. No screaming. Just a cold breeze.<p>

Philby and Willa opened their eyes. The whole garage, including Hades was covered in ice. He stood frozen solid, holding his hands above his head.

"What the?" said Philby still holding Willa.

Just then Hades thawed out. The flames in his hair had turned from blue to burning red.

"WHO DID THAT!?" he yelled.

"Look behind you," said a voice.

Hades turned around. Philby and Willa looked in front of Hades and saw a women standing in the garage where the Test Track's cold environment stage was. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was tied into a long braid. She wore a glistening, icy blue dress covered in sparkles and a crystal clear cape that was shaped like a snowflake on the end. It was Elsa from _Frozen_.

"Get away from the children!" yelled Elsa.

"So winter queen," said Hades smiling. "You've made that cold garage your home. You chose that place to live in Disney? You think its better than hiding in the mountains?"

Elsa looked at Hades angrily. She knew he was trying to make her angry.

"I'm warning you," said Elsa. "The next spell won't freeze you. It will hurt you." Waves of snow started to form in Elsa's hands.

Hades smiled. Balls of fire started to form in his hands.

"So will this," said Hades.

Elsa fired snow and ice from her hands at Hades. Hades shot fire from his hands. Their magic cancelled with each other.

Philby and Willa watched as they fought. Willa started to notice that Hades' fire was breaking through. Elsa started to lower her hands.

"You can't defeat me snowflake!" Hades yelled. "You can't defeat the lord of the Underworld."

Philby knew he and Willa had to do something. They had to go all clear and escape the car.

"Willa!" Philby whispered in Willa's ear. "We need to go all clear!"

"But we could never fully master it!" said Willa.

"We have to try!" said Philby. "Remember what Finn said. Think of only pure light. Relieve yourself of all fear."

Willa nodded. Both of them closed their eyes. Philby tried his best to think of a train. Willa attempted to empty her mind of all fear. Nothing happened at first.

"You can't win," Philby heard Elsa say weakly. He opened his eyes and saw Elsa kneeling down. She was losing.

"Elsa!" Philby yelled and held out his hands. Suddenly, Philby found himself standing up. He maintained all clear.

He then ran up and grabbed Hades from behind.

"Hey!" Hades yelled.

Philby screamed loudly. To his surprise, Hades' skin was boiling hot.

"Philby!" Willa yelled, and surprising stood up as well, maintaining all clear.

She ran up and grabbed Hades' face. It was boiling hot too. In the commotion, Hades lost his fire. Elsa stood kneeling on one knee.

"Elsa shoot him!" Philby yelled.

Elsa looked up and nodded. She stood up, hands raised above her head, and snow starting to form.

"No!" Hades yelled in a muffled voice. He tried to get Philby and Willa off him, but he couldn't touch them. They were still in all clear.

"Do it now!" Willa yelled.

Philby and Willa let go of Hades just as Elsa fired the ice at him. It him hard as he went flying through Philby and Willa and right through the roof of the test track.

"And he's outta here!" Philby yelled. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Philby and Willa walked up to Elsa.<p>

"Thank you Elsa," said Philby. "If you weren't here, we would've died."

"I would never let the heroes of Disney die," said Elsa smiling. She bent down and kissed Philby on the forehead. He blushed.

"Well I can guess if there is a character in this attraction, then Wayne is obviously not here," Willa sighed.

"Unfortunately no," said Elsa. "I have no idea where he is. But I do know a shortcut out of here."

Elsa led them to a locked door. She used her powers to freeze the lock, and then break it off. Philby and Willa walked outside while Elsa stayed behind.

"You're not coming?" asked Willa.

"I have to help the other characters," said Elsa. "The villains are everywhere and I need to keep watch."

"Okay then," said Philby. "Thank you again."

Elsa smiled and ran off into the park.

"Let's go!" said Willa. Her phone's clock read 12:00 A.M.

Philby nodded. Taking her hand, they ran off to search the other attractions.

* * *

><p>"So the last I saw those two keepers they were heading straight into the trap set by Hades," Ratigan explained to Maleficent and the Evil Queen. He had gone back to Fantasmic after he left the Test Track.<p>

"So those keepers are dead?" Maleficent asked.

"I would assume so," said Ratigan. "After all, Hades was there waiting for them."

"But you didn't stay to make sure?" the Evil Queen said angrily.

"Was I supposed to?" Ratigan asked.

"You stupid little rat!" Maleficent yelled. As much as Ratigan hated being called a rat, he knew he couldn't get angry at the mistress of evil.

"Those kids could have escaped because you didn't stay to confirm!" Maleficent yelled.

"Are you kidding?" Ratigan laughed. "No one has ever escaped Hades. He has filled the Underworld with lots of souls from kids who fell into his traps similar to this at Disneyland!"

"Well that's true," said the Evil Queen.

"Trust me!" said Ratigan. "Hades will return here happy to have added two of the Kingdom Keepers to the Underworld."

As Ratigan was laughing, the three heard a voice that sounded like someone yelling.

"What the?" asked Maleficent.

It started to get louder, until suddenly something crashed right into the Fantasmic pool.

They turned towards the water.

Hades emerged from under and started spitting out water and coughing. At the sight of Hades, Ratigan quickly but quietly ran backstage before Maleficent could even think about punishing him.

"God damn keepers and characters!" Hades yelled, swimming afloat in the middle of the pool.

"So not even the brother of the beast could kill them!" said Maleficent. Hades turned around and saw Maleficent and the Evil Queen standing at the edge of the pool. Their arms were crossed and they looked at the lord of the Underworld with disgusted faces.

"Frollo was right!" Hades said climbing out of the pool. "Those characters keep helping those kingdom shits! We need more patrols and more villains. Double everything!"

The two looked at Hades with disgusted faces. They didn't appreciate being ordered around.

"Don't give me those faces!" yelled Hades, whose fire just returned on his head and turned burning red. "DO IT NOW!"

"Whatever you say," sighed the Evil Queen. She walked off backstage.

Hades looked up at the mountain peak.

"I will not let those shits ruin this!" Hades said to Maleficent. "We need more patrols to delay them!"

"Already on it," sighed Maleficent.

Hades heard Chernabog breathing heavily as he slept.

"They won't fuck this up," Hades said. "I won't let them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for chapter 8! Hooray for Wilby and Frozen! I love Elsa so I needed to have her. Hades is now more angry. Will the keepers be able to stop him and the other overtakers? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Star Wars

Maybeck and Jess had no luck in the Tower of Terror. Maybeck enjoyed himself while Jess screamed out in horror every time they went down. Her hair was a mess.

"Well he definitely was not there!" Jess said loudly, still recovering from the ride.

"Let's check the Rock'n'Roller Coaster next!" said Maybeck happily.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jess. "You picked last time, so now it's my turn!"

"Fine what do you want?" sighed Maybeck.

"Let's go to Star Tours-The Adventure Continues," said Jess.

"Are you sure?" asked Maybeck. "What if we run into Darth Vader?"

"Oh Maybeck please!" sighed Jess.

"No! I'm serious Jess," said Maybeck. "_Star Wars_ is now in the Disney franchise. Darth Vader is now a Disney Villain. He could be patrolling his own attraction!"

"If he is then we will do our best to avoid him," Jess said.

"Jess! He can choke people to death without touching them!" Maybeck yelled. "And he can easily sense our presence with the force."

"Don't tell me your scared," said Jess.

"Me? The great Maybeck? Scared!?" Maybeck laughed. "Don't make me laugh!"

"They come on!" said Jess. "We're heading to Star Tours-The Adventure Continues."

"Fine," said Maybeck.

* * *

><p>Maybeck and Jess were walking towards the attraction. Just as they got into town, they started to hear voices.<p>

"What is that?" asked Maybeck.

"Could be security or Overtakers," said Jess.

"Sounds like it's coming from a store," said Maybeck. "Let's check it out."

They walked quietly, remaining in the shadows. The voices started to get louder. They were all female.

Jess turned a corner when suddenly Maybeck pulled her back.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Shhhh!" shushed Maybeck. They looked from behind the building and saw three Overtakers standing at the entrance to the store, Villains in Vogue.

The first Overtaker wore a magenta dress and had orange hair, along with green earrings. She also held a walking stick with a diamond on its tip. It was Madame Medusa from _The Rescuers_. She was a new Overtaker.

The next one had a white skin and wore a black dress and purple feathers around her neck. She had a big purple ribbon sticking up in the air on her head and big blue ball earrings. It was Yzma from _The Emperor's New Groove_, another new Overtaker.

The final Overtaker wore a dark red dress and had black curly hair. She also wore a black hooded cape around her neck. Her face was completely ageless. It was Mother Gothel from _Tangled_. It was another new Overtaker.

Maybeck and Jess listened to their conversation. It was a typical girl to girl talk.

"I'm tellin you not a day goes by where I wake up and I don't look a day older!" said Gothel happily.

"Well maybe that's because you never do age!" said Medusa.

"This is so boring!" yelled Yzma. "I'm tired of waiting! Why can't we go out and find these keepers ourselves?"

"Because the boss instructed us to remain here," Gothel explained.

"And besides, he has stormtroopers currently searching the whole place," said Medusa. "After hearing about Oogie Boogie, he made sure to double his patrols."

"Well that's good to hear," said Yzma.

Jess gulped.

"She said stormtroopers right?" Jess asked timidly.

"I told you he would be here," said Maybeck.

"Just because there are stormtroopers all over the place doesn't mean that it's Darth Vader," Jess explained.

"Well sorry to say it, but it actually is Darth Vader," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Kronk, Yzma's henchman standing behind them. He picked them up by the collars on their shirts.

"Well well well," Kronk said evilly. "I've got the two Kingdom Keepers who defeated Oogie Boogie in my grasp. How exciting."

Maybeck looked at Kronk in confusion. He knew that Kronk was never this serious or evil in the movie.

"Are you supposed to be, you know, stupid?" asked Maybeck.

"Maybeck!" said Jess.

"No no, he's right," said Kronk. "You'd expect me to be the stupid, dim-witted servant Kronk from _The Emperor's New Groove_. But unfortunately that Kronk was just a character created for the movie. I am the real deal. And I am evil."

He laughed loudly and evilly.

"Kronk?" Yzma yelled. "Is that you?

"Yes it is," Kronk replied.

"What are doing back there?" Yzma asked.

Kronk smiled.

"Look what I got here," he said coming out from behind the building. The Overtakers gasped as they saw Maybeck and Jess in Kronk's hands.

"Excellent Kronk!" exclaimed Yzma. "I was starting to get bored."

"So what should we do with them?" asked Medusa, lifting Jess' chin with her walking stick.

"We'll let the boss decide their fates," said Mother Gothel. "Knock them out Kronk."

"You got it," said Kronk. He let go of Maybeck and Jess. They landed on the ground hard.

"Ouch!" yelled Maybeck. "You big buffoon! Watch where you-"

Before Maybeck could finish, Kronk hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"Maybeck!" Jess yelled. Unfortunately, before she could reach over to help him, Kronk hit her over the head hard. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Jess woke up. She groaned, her head still hurting her.<p>

"Ugh! I have a headache," she groaned.

"Me too," said Maybeck, who was right next to her.

They both looked down and saw that they were tied to chairs.

"Hey! There awake!" they heard a voice yell. They heard a bunch of laughing. They looked up and saw the Overtakers they just encountered. They also saw a bunch of stormtroopers surrounding them.

"Where are we?" asked Maybeck.

Jess looked around. Even though it was dark, she could see to the side of her an AT-AT.

"We're at the Star Tour-The Adventure Continues," she said.

"Then that means," Maybeck said.

"You are correct," said a voice on the loudspeaker.

Maybeck and Jess jumped. Suddenly the door to the base behind them opened up. They turned their heads and saw him. All dressed in black. Wearing a black suit, black cape, black gloves, and a black helmet which they could hear him breathe heavily thorough, it was Darth Vader himself.

"You're an Overtaker right?" asked Maybeck.

"Of course I'm an Overtaker you idiot!" yelled Vader.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Maybeck yelled frantically.

"Don't waste your breath on stupid apologies," scuffed Vader. "I don't want your forgiveness."

"Then what do you want?" asked Jess.

"To see you suffer," said Vader. At once all the stormtroopers and Overtakers laughed.

Darth Vader raised his hand towards Jess. He then started to close his fist. At the same time, Jess started to make choking sounds. She coughed and gasped for breath.

"Stop it!" yelled Maybeck. "Don't kill her! Leave her alone! Take me instead!"

Darth Vader stared at Maybeck, and then released the grip. Jess gasped for breath, coughing.

"Oh don't worry," said Vader. "I have something else in mind for you."

He stood in front of Maybeck. He then took out his lightsaber and turned it on. A beam of red light in the shape of a blade appeared. Maybeck looked at him with eyes wide open.

Darth Vader slowly brought the blade towards Maybeck's knees.

"No!" he said. "Please!"

Darth Vader then started to press the blade onto Maybeck knees. Maybeck howled in pain as the laser blade burned his legs, slightly going through them.

"You motherfucker!" Jess yelled "Leave him alo-"

Before Jess could finish, Vader started to choke her again.

"You two underestimate the power of the Dark Side," Darth Vader said. He lifted his lightsaber off of Maybeck's knees. Now he held it to his neck. "Now you both shall die. Farewell Kingdom Keepers."

Tears started to form in Maybeck's eyes. He wished that he could have kissed Charlene lips before he died. Now he knew that he would never get the chance.

"I love you Charlene," he whispered to himself. He slowly closed his eyes, preparing for death.

* * *

><p>"Away from them Vader!" yelled an old voice. Maybeck quickly opened his eyes. Darth Vader brought his lightsaber away from Maybeck's neck and released his grip on Jess.<p>

"You!" yelled Vader. "You get out of here! This is my territory!"

"I'm afraid not Vader," said another voice. "This place does not belong to you or any of the Overtakers. It belongs to Disney." Maybeck knew that he heard these voices somewhere.

"Last chance Vader!" said a tough man's voice. "Let the children go or we'll have no choice but to kill you!" Maybeck suddenly realized who those voices belonged to.

"Come and get me then!" said Vader.

Suddenly three people appeared in front of Maybeck and Jess. They turned around facing them. It was Obi-wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu, all Jedi masters from _Star Wars_.

"Don't worry," said Yoda. "Handle this we shall. Get you out of here safely we will."

Maybeck smiled. He was so happy that he wasn't going to die. He was going to be able to see Charlene again and kiss her soft lips.

The keepers watched as the jedi master pulled out their lightsabers and turned them on. Blue, purple, and green colored lights appeared on them in the forms of blades.

"Shoot them!" yelled Vader. Immediately the stormtroopers started firing laser at the Jedi. They blocked them with their lightsabers. Maybeck and Jess watched Yzma, Kronk, Mother Gothel, and Madame Medusa run away when the stormtroopers started firing.

Soon Yoda engaged in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader. Mace Windu was killing stormtroopers, slice them in half or cutting off body parts with his lightsaber. Obi-wan was freeing the keepers.

"The park guests are going to flip out when they find all these dead stormtroopers here," warned Jess.

"Don't worry," said Obi-wan. "Yoda and Mace clean it up once they take care of Vader. But for now, I must get you out of here and to somewhere safe."

He carefully slice the ropes in half, freeing Maybeck and Jess. They took his hands which he held out and then ran off with him, away from that place.

"I have a feeling that Wayne wasn't there," said Jess.

"I told you we should've gone to the Rock'n'Roller Coaster," said Maybeck.

They disappeared into the darkness, holding onto the hands of the Jedi master protecting them as they ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Booyah! Thumbs up for Star Wars. I knew that Disney bought Star Wars and is already making it's new movie. Tell me if you are going to see it. I know I am<strong>

**Stay tuned! More battles coming up. The keepers are running out of time. Will they find him?**

**See you next update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Devil of the Forest

Charlene had been looking all around Animal Kingdom for Wayne. She was not able to move that fast because of the bullet wound in her leg from Clayton. It gave her trouble when she had to climb over fences and search habitats. It hurt every time.

She had searched Expedition Everest, Dinosaur, and so many of the exhibits, but had no luck.

She sat down on a bench to rest and check out her leg. It had stopped bleeding, but it made a hole through her leg. She could she a little bit of bone. It made her choke back a vomit.

"Where are you Wayne?" she asked in her mind. "Where could the Overtakers have hidden you?"

She had closed her eyes for a second, when suddenly she started to hear voices.

"What the?" she said.

She started to walk towards where the voices were coming from.

She hid in the bushes just in case the hunters were back.

As she started to get closer to the voices, they became clearer. They weren't human voices, they were barking.

She peered through the bushes and saw a bunch of dogs barking into the darkness of the forest.

"Those dogs look familiar," Charlene thought.

She looked closer, and then her eyes almost popped open.

She saw him. A figure was standing in the darkness of the forest. She couldn't see his face or body for he did not show it. All that she could see was his hands, which were holding a hunting rifle. It was Man, the hunter from _Bambi_.

Her eyes filled with anger and fear. She remembered seeing _Bambi_ when she was little. She had cried at the scene when Man killed Bambi's mom. Since then, had she always hated Man. He was not only one of the most evil Disney villains ever; he was voted as one of the most evil villains on AFI's 100 Greatest Heroes & Villains. In the movie, the animals referred to him as the Devil of the Forest. Charlene hated him, and now he was right in front of him.

* * *

><p>Charlene watched as the dogs barked at Man. He did not speak, yet his dogs understood him. He moved his hands almost in sign language. The dogs watched and obeyed.<p>

Charlene watched as Man's hands disappeared into the darkness. The dogs then ran off sniffing the ground.

Charlene, having held her breath this entire time, finally sighed a relief. She had to keep quiet; otherwise the dogs would hear her and attack.

She waited a few minutes until she was sure that the dogs were gone. She then crept out of the bushes.

She had just sighed in relief, when she heard a clicking sound from behind her.

She turned her head around in fear. Man, with only his hands showing, pointed his rifle a Charlene.

She knew she couldn't run. Man would get her before she could escape. Every animal that tried to escape Man always got killed in the movie. She couldn't run.

She heard barking. The dogs had returned. She saw them running right toward her. She prepared for their attack. She prepared for death.

But the dogs didn't attack. She turned her head towards Man as he raised his hands. The dogs instead surrounded her, blocking any kind of escape.

Charlene stared at the monsters surrounding her. The Devil of the Forest was right behind her, and his hellhounds were surrounding her.

Charlene was filled with fear. She swore she could hear Man chuckle slightly from behind her. She never heard Man talk or even laugh, but just the sound of it filled her with fear.

She stared at everyone surrounding her. She knew she couldn't escape, but if she just chose to stay there, Man would shoot her. If she tried to run the dogs would attack her. Or even worse, Man would first shoot her, and then let her dogs finish her off.

She needed to escape. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be killed by her worse nightmare from her childhood. She wanted to see Finn and Amanda and Willa and even Maybeck. She thought of what she could do.

Suddenly a thought hit her. If she could go all clear, she could escape Man and the dogs. If she could become her hologram, Man's bullets wouldn't be able to hit her and the dogs wouldn't be able to attack her.

She knew she had to do it. But to do that, she would have to relieve herself of all fear. She couldn't do that. Not at a time like this. Facing one of her worst nightmares, she couldn't even think straight. She tried to think about light, like Finn did, but only darkness came to mind. She couldn't do it.

The dogs started to bark again. Her heart was beating so fast. She could hear Man tightening his grip on his rifle. He put his finger on the trigger.

Charlene had to act fast. She needed to go all clear. She tried to relieve herself of all fear. Different images swirled through her mind. She couldn't think. Suddenly, Maybeck's face appeared in her mind. She could feel her heart beat less rapidly. She thought of Maybeck more. She could feel her body become less visible.

Suddenly, she heard Man fire his rifle. She closed her eyes. The bullet went right through her. She was all clear.

The dog started to bark louder and more angrily. Knowing she was safe, she started to run. Man fired more bullets, but they went right through her. The dogs jumped at her, but went right through her as well. She turned around. The dogs were chasing her. Man disappeared into the shadows again. The sight of him, made her lose all clear, but she didn't care. She was still alive.

* * *

><p>Charlene continued to run. The dogs were right on her tail, gaining on her. She occasionally heard the sounds of Man's rifle firing. Bullets were flying right past her. She continued to run. She had no intention of dying tonight.<p>

She was running out of breath. She found herself in front of the tiger habitat. She looked at it and reluctantly proceeded to climb over it.

The tigers were asleep. She was thankful for that.

She looked for a place to hide. But, she had to react fast. The dogs were climbing over the fence.

Seeing no other option, she ran over to the cliff and started to climb it.

She felt pain on her leg. A dog was biting it. She kicked it in the face. It fell to the ground, whimpering.

She continued to climb. Suddenly, bullets hit the cliff. Man's rifle was visible to Charlene.

She continued to climb until she couldn't climb any higher. It wasn't enough to escape. She was vulnerable to Man and the dogs were climbing up.

Charlene stood on the ledge. She was trapped again. She couldn't go all clear this time. Nothing could relieve her of her fear. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the bullet hit her square in the chest, and then fall to the ground, following the dogs finishing her off.

"This is it," she thought as she heard Man ready his rifle. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Maybeck."

She closed her eyes. She awaited death. She heard the rifle fire, but the bullet didn't hit her.

She opened her eyes. She was in the air. She looked up and saw a small ball of light flying around her. Tinker bell!

"Oh my god," Charlene said. Tinker bell came close up so Charlene could see her. She smiled at her and then started to fly away, taking Charlene with her. Charlene looked down at the dogs barking. She saw Man disappear into the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Tinker bell dropped her in a safe place. Charlene thanked her once more before running off, in search of Wayne again. She still had more of the park to search. With time running out, she had to move fast.<p>

"I won't die tonight," she said to herself as she ran. "I have to see Maybeck again before I die."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back and here's chapter 10! Man is one of the most evilest disney villains ever if you didn't know. I had to use him. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**You know what I going to say now. Will the keepers find wayne in time to stop Chernabog? Stay tuned and find out you will.**

**See you next update**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Captive Mentor

"Hey wakey wakey!" a voice yelled. "Room service for an old man!"

Wayne opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep.

He looked up. Jafar, the evil vizier from _Aladdin_, was standing above him. He smiled wickedly. His parrot, Iago, laughed as he sat perched on his shoulder.

Jafar set a plate of food at Wayne's feet. The old man looked at it, and then at his hands. They were chained to a wall.

"Let me ask you Jafar," Wayne said. "How do you expect me to eat when my hands are chained to a wall?"

Jafar smiled.

"You can use your feet if that's the case," he said.

"Alright," he said. "Now let me ask you. How can I use my feet while I'm wearing shoes?"

"If that's the case," said Jafar. "Then sucks for you! Because I'm not helping you old man!"

He and Iago laughed. Wayne looked at them. He didn't smile, look sad, or get mad.

"Hey Jafar!" Iago squawked. "Tell the old man the joke I said earlier."

"Oh yes!" Jafar said.

He leaned down, grasping his cobra head staff.

"Iago told me," Jafar said. "Wayne is so old and dumb, that he actually put the fate of Disney in the hands of a bunch of kids!"

Jafar and Iago burst out in laughter.

Wayne looked at Jafar with sad eyes.

"I feel sorry for you," Wayne said.

Jafar stopped laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Jafar said more stern. He stood up, brushing dust off his robes.

"You were created by Walt Disney to lose," Wayne said looking up. "He created you to be beaten by Aladdin. He created you to get defeated by the good characters. Just like all the villains."

Jafar now looked at him angrily.

"And now you want to unleash your anger by helping Maleficent, Hades and all the others destroy the world he created. I understand that. You want revenge. But do you think revenge will make you happy. Will destroying Disney World make you happy?"

Jafar gripped his staff. He gritted his teeth. Iago started to look scared.

"Tell me," said Wayne. "What has Maleficent, Hades, or even Chernabog promised you in exchange for you helping destroy this place?"

Those words blew it. Jafar stepped up to the old man and slapped him hard across the face with the back of his bony hand. The sound of it echoed through the prison cell.

Wayne looked at him, whimpering slightly in pain. Jafar's eyes were filled with rage.

"You old fool!" he said. "What would you know about my anger!?" What would you know about me!? The man who trained you created me! He created me to lose like everyone else!" Do you think I will let you lecture me!?"

Jafar looked at him, losing his anger.

"But no matter," he said. "Soon you will join the rest of the keepers. You will meet them in the underworld, while Hades tortures all of you for all of eternity!"

He laughed evilly again.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet Jafar?" a voice from behind him asked. Jafar turned around and saw Queen Narissa, the villain from <em>Enchanted<em>, leaning against the side of the jail cell door.

"I guess so," said Jafar. He turned away from Wayne and walked towards the door.

He looked behind his shoulder at Wayne before walking out.

"Hey old man!" yelled Narissa. "A little friend of mine has informed that the keepers have been looking all over for you."

Wayne looked up at the queen.

"However," she said smiling evilly. "They have been getting into trouble with our friends all night. They are getting beaten."

"But they are not dead," said Wayne.

She frowned.

"Those characters keep helping them," he said smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Narissa smiling. "They are still running around thinking that you're in one of the rides, when they don't even know that you're not in one of the rides. Hades tricked them. They'll never find you in time."

"I think you are wrong," said Wayne.

"Keep dreaming old man," said Jafar who was listening. "You all should keep dreaming while you can. Because by morning, when Chernabog is unleashed, all dreams will be replaced with nightmares. For all of eternity!"

Jafar and Narissa laughed as they closed the cell door.

* * *

><p>"Say Narissa," Jafar said from the other side of the door. "Why did Maleficent make the parks announce to all the guests in Hollywood Studios before they closed yesterday to come back the next day to see Fantasmic at 4:00 A.M.?"<p>

That question made Wayne look up.

"Well they promised Chernabog that when he rose to power that he would have millions of souls to eat immediately," said Narissa. "So where do you think they were going to get the souls from?"

"I still don't get it," said Iago.

"Well then let me tell you the whole thing again," said Narissa.

Wayne listened carefully. He heard everything. Narissa was not a quiet person. But everything that he heard made him fill up with fear.

"This is terrible!" he said in his mind. "I have to get out of here! I must warn the children!"

He looked up.

"Children! Please hurry!" he said in his mind. "We have to stop the Overtakers before its too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Wayne has just heard the Overtakers plan, but you didn't! Hahaha! (Sorry! Got a little too evil there) So yeah this chapter we find Wayne being held captive by the Overtakers.<strong>

**Many questions are asked. Where is Wayne being held? What is the Overtakers ultimate plan? Will the keepers find him in time before its too late? **

**Stay tuned to find out the answers!**

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Big Hero Philby

"Where could he be?" Willa asked Philby as they walked down The World Showcase plaza.

They had searched Mission Space were now walking down the different countries in the World Showcase. They had looked in Canada, The United Kingdom, France, Morocco, and Japan. Now they were currently searching The American Adventure.

"I have no idea," said Philby. "All we can do is search all around this place."

"But these aren't even attractions," said Willa. "They are stores."

"Best check everything and everywhere," Philby said. "Who knows where the Overtakers could've hidden him."

"Or the Overtakers are hiding in these attractions instead of hiding Wayne," said Willa. "Waiting to attack us by surprise."

"Must you think negative thoughts?" Philby asked.

"When they are a big concern to me," said Willa.

"Well then let me fill you with positive thoughts," Philby said. He walked over to Willa and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thinking positive now?" he asked.

"Not quite," said Willa smiling.

"Well then how about this?" he asked, this time kissing her on the lips.

When he was done, Willa smiled.

"Now I'm thinking positive," she said.

Philby smiled.

"Come on," he said. "We still have to check Italy, Germany, China, Norway, and Mexico."

"As well as the attractions in Norway and Mexico," Willa said.

"So lets go!" Philby smiled taking Willa's hand.

* * *

><p>They started to run off when suddenly Willa stopped Philby.<p>

"What is it?" asked Philby.

"I hear something," Willa said. "Coming from over there."

She pointed towards the middle of the lake.

Suddenly something started to rise from the water. It started to form into a huge wave.

"Look!" Willa said pointing at the wave. "Someone is on top of that wave!"

A man was on top of the wave. It got closer to them. The man was controlling the wave.

Philby looked closer.

"That wave is not water," Philby explained to Willa looking at her. "It looks like little pieces of metal."

"Not metal!" the man said. He was now right above them. "They're microbots!"

Philby and Willa looked at the man standing on the wave made of microbots. He wore a long black coat and black vest and pants. He also wore a kabuki mask. It was Yokai, the villain from _Big Hero 6_. He was a new Overtaker, as well as the newest Disney villain. **(True Fact)**

"Didn't one of you say that you were thinking positive thoughts?" Yokai asked.

Philby and Willa didn't answer. They looked at Yokai in fear.

"Well I can fix that!" he said.

He started to move towards Philby and Willa.

They turned to run but stopped suddenly. Willa almost screamed as Frollo stepped out of the shadows with a sword in his hand, angrier than ever.

"Oh come on!" Philby yelled. "Not again!"

"I told you I'd be back!" yelled Frollo. "And I brought back up!"

Philby and Willa looked behind Frollo. They saw Lady Tremaine from _Cinderella_, Lyle Tiberius Rourke from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_, Turbo from _Wreck-It Ralph_, and Evanora from _Oz: The Great and Powerful_. All of them were new Overtakers.

"These are the keepers we are after!" He yelled to all the Overtakers.

"So what do you want us to do?" Turbo asked.

Frollo smacked himself in the head.

"KILL THEM!" he yelled.

The Overtakers started to run towards the two.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Frollo yelled. The Overtakers stopped.

"Kill the girl first," he said. "As I said, it will be payback for last time we crossed paths.

"I'll do it," said Yokai.

He held his hands out towards them. A bunch of the microbots flew towards the two.

They suddenly surrounded Willa and transformed into a hand, grabbing her. She screamed as she was lifted into the air.

"NO! WILLA!" Philby yelled. He ran towards Yokai.

"Let her go you bastard!" he yelled.

"Ha!" Yokai laughed. "You can't force me to do anything!"

"He's right!" Lady Tremaine said.

"And besides," said Evanora. "What can you do? You just one kid!"

Philby looked at everyone angrily.

"I may be one kid," he said. "But I have a gift that can defeat even six villains!"

"Well then lets see it!" Yokai said. He raised his hand. The microbots formed into a missile-like object.

"Philby look out!" Willa yelled.

"Shut up!" Yokai yelled. He covered her mouth with the microbots.

He turned towards Philby.

"Time to die!" he yelled.

He shot the microbots at Philby.

"NO!" yelled Willa in a muffled voice.

Willa watched with eyes wide open as the microbots went right through Philby. He had maintained all clear.

"Look out!" yelled Frollo. The microbots hit him and the four other villains, blasting them into the wall.

Philby then ran toward Yokai. He jumped onto the wave and climbed up.

Yokai shot microbots at Philby, but he still maintained was maintaining all clear status.

Philby then leaped at Yokai and tackled him to the ground. His mask came off, revealing the face of Professor Callaghan. Suddenly the microbots began to fall to the ground, along with Willa.

"Help!" Willa yelled as she fell through the air.

"I've got you!" Philby yelled as he ran to catch her.

He jumped and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

He picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Lets go," he said. Willa nodded and he ran off holding her.

"Stop her you idiot!" Frollo yelled at Callaghan.

Callaghan had just put the mask back on, becoming Yokai again, and held his hand towards Philby and Willa. The microbots didn't move.

"What's going on!?" yelled Frollo.

"Why aren't they responding?" said Rourke.

Yokai took the mask off, becoming Callaghan.

"Damn it!" yelled Callaghan. "The mask is cracked! It's broken!"

Frollo was now angrier than ever.

"Those god-damn, motherfucking, kingdom shits!" Frollo yelled. "TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Frollo started yelling random things and stomping around in anger.

The villains just watched him.

"Never seen him this angry," said Evanora.

"And to think the Evil Queen said that Frollo has more patience than her," said Turbo.

"Let's face it," said Lady Tremaine. "He is as childish as our leader!"

"Yeah that's for sure," said Rourke.

They all just watched as the judge yelled and cursed and cried out in failure and humiliation.

* * *

><p>Philby and Willa stopped running in China. They sat down on a bench.<p>

"You saved me!" Willa exclaimed kissing Philby on the lips. "Not only that, you actually fought and defeat six villains by yourself! You're a hero!"

"I think since I defeated six that I am more of a big hero," he said. "You get me?"

Willa laughed, getting the joke.

"Come on Mr. Big Hero 6," said Willa. "We need to keep looking. We have two attractions to check."

"Let's hope we have some luck," said Philby. He took Willa's hand, and ran off.

"I'm a hero!" he said in his mind.

All he could do was smile as he held onto his lover's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey here's another chapter. My third one tonight. I am on a role. So yeah, Wilby, new and old Overtakers, and still no sign of Wayne. You get the point.<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. The Three Terrors of the Sea

Finn and Amanda sat down on a bench and sighed. They had looked on all the rides in both Frontierland and Fantasyland. There was just no sign of Wayne.

"How will we find him in time?" Amanda asked. "We have been searching all night, fighting all night, and there is no sign of him. What if we don't find him?"

"You keep thinking and saying stuff like that then we won't find him," said Finn.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I'm worried," said Finn. "The fate of Disney rests in our hands. Possibly the world's too. We must find Wayne so we can defeat Chernabog."

"Are you sure we will find him," asked Amanda. "Even if we do find him, how can you be sure we will still defeat Chernabog?"

"I'm not sure," said Finn. "But all I know is that I will not give up. We have been searching every single ride and fighting so many Overtakers tonight, and I will not let it be for nothing."

Amanda smiled.

"Always are the bold one," Amanda said.

"That's why I'm the leader," said Finn confidently.

He stood up and held his hand out to Amanda.

"Come on," he said. "Were not going to find Wayne if we just sit around."

"You're right!" said Amanda taking Finn's hand. She stood up and stared into Finn's shimmering green eyes.

Finn smiled back.

"Let's go," he said. "All that's left is Tomorrowland."

They turned around but then stopped in their tracks.

Standing in front of them was a bunch of pirates that looked like fish. They turned around to run but found themselves surrounded by a bunch of real pirates.

"Oh shit," said Finn. "Not pirates again!"

"Oh yes matey!" said Hadras, one of the fish pirates.

"Get them lads," said Maccus, another fish pirate. "Knock them out. The captains want to talk to them."

The pirates closed in. Amanda held onto Finn tightly. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up weakly. He found himself tied to a pole.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Why don't you look up and see?" asked a voice.

Finn looked up. He was surrounded by pirates. Human and fish pirates laughed around him. He was terrified.

"I still don't know where I am," he said.

"Look up and maybe you'll see," said one of the pirates.

He looked up and saw a flag on the top of the pole he was tied to. But it was no ordinary pole. It was the Jolly Roger. He was on a pirate ship in the middle of Liberty Square Riverboat Lake.

He then noticed that Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Amanda!?" he asked angrily.

"Don't worry boy," said a voice. "She's safe. For now."

Finn eye's popped open. He knew whose voice it belonged to.

He looked up and saw him. He stood at the helm, leaning against the wheel. He wore a red waistcoat, and a red hat with a feather on it. He could see on his left hand a silver hook, which he used to curl his thin moustache. He stared at Captain Hook, the evil pirate from _Peter Pan_. He was a new Overtaker.

Hook smiled. He walked down the stairs. The pirates stepped out of the way for him as he walked right up to Finn.

Finn stared at Hook in fear as he looked down at him. He bent down at the boy. He poked Finn's chin with the tip of his hook.

"You're shivering boy," Hook said. "Are you scared?"

Finn looked at him. He did not reply.

"Of course you're afraid," said Hook. "You should be afraid. After all, I'm one of the Three Terrors of the Seas."

Finn looked up.

"One of the three?" asked Finn.

"Correct," said Hook.

"Well then who are the other two?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Hook said showing his crooked smile. "The second happens to be on this ship."

"He is?" asked Finn.

"Of course I am," said a deep British voice coming from the pirates. "After all this is my ship."

Finn looked over to the side. His eyes popped open in fear as he saw him walk of out the crowd of pirates. He had octopus tentacles for a beard. His left hand was a crab's claw while his right foot was a crab's leg. He had barnacles on his hat and clothes. Finn shivered in fear as Davy Jones, the ruthless pirate and captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. He was a new Overtaker.

* * *

><p>He walked right up to Finn. He bent down in front of him. Finn saw him holding a pipe in one of his tentacles, and in another he held a match, which he used to light the pipe. He blew the smoke into Finn's face. Finn coughed silently.<p>

"Do you feel dead?" Davy Jones asked him. "Do you feel like dark abyss?"

"N-n-n-n-no," Finn stammered.

"Don't lie to me boy," said Jones. "You're shaking all over. You are afraid. I understand. You should be. So there's no need to lie to me."

"Screw you seaweed sucker," Finn said. He was afraid. He could feel it in his heart.

Davy looked at him in disgust.

Suddenly thinking about his heart beating fast made Finn think about love. It made him think about Amanda who he remembered wasn't in sight.

"Where is Amanda!?" he asked again. "Tell me before I break through these ropes and force you to tell me!"

The pirates laughed at him.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked the pirates. "I have the power to become practically a hologram. I can walk easily through these ropes."

"Then let's see you do it," Hook said smiling.

Finn looked at him. Fear filled him even more. He knew he couldn't go all clear with fear flowing through him.

"Oh I forgot," Hook said. "You can't! Not while you're filled with fear!"

Finn looked at Hook.

"Just tell me where Amanda is!" he yelled. "Maybe then I'll become less frightened."

Davy smiled.

"Okay we'll show you your girlfriend," he said. "But I doubt it will make you less frightened."

"Show me," Finn said.

"Look up," he said

Finn looked up and screamed. Amanda was tied up, hanging in the air by on of the masts. All the pirates laughed at Finn's scream.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

He looked at Davy.

"Let her go right now!" Finn said.

"Oh we'll let her go," Davy said. "As long as you corporate with us."

Finn sighed.

"What do you want from me?" Finn asked.

"To see you dead," said Hook.

"What?" said Finn. "You want to kill me to give back Amanda?"

"Not us," said Davy.

"I don't understand," said Finn.

Davy walked up to him and drew his sword from its scabbard. Davy then sliced the ropes and Finn fell to the ground. Before he could escape, Davy grabbed him with his claw.

"You're going to summon the Third Terror of the Sea," said Davy.

"What?" asked Finn. "Whom are you talking about? I can't summon what I don't know."

"You'll do it because you're the only one who can," said Davy.

* * *

><p>Davy dragged Finn over to the side of the ship. He made Finn bend over the side.<p>

"Summon her now!" Davy yelled.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Summon her now!" Davy yelled louder. "Speak her name!"

"Who?" Finn asked. "Whom the hell are you talking about? Calypso?"

Davy smacked Finn on the back of his head.

"Don't even say that name as a joke!" he growled.

"Then maybe you can help me and tell me who you are talking about," Finn said.

Davy smacked himself in the head.

"The Sea Witch!" Davy yelled. "The Third Terror of the Sea!"

Finn suddenly realized whom he was talking about.

"Are you talking about Ur-" He stopped before he could fully say her name. He remembered what happened the last time he said her name.

"You didn't finish saying her name," Davy said.

"I know," said Finn. "Because I already know what happened the last time I said her name."

"You will say her name!" Davy shouted

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Finn asked.

"Because we already tried and it didn't work," Davy said. "You are the only one who can summon her by saying her name."

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"Because Hook said that he saw and heard you summon Ursula one night when you were at Typhoon Lagoon," Davy said.

Finn remembered back when he went to Typhoon Lagoon on orders from Wayne. He met King Triton and accidentally said Ursula's name, which summoned her. She had almost killed him, but Amanda saved him.

"It was shame that you escaped," said Hook. "Your girlfriend saved you then, but this time she won't be able to."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," said Finn. "She won't need to save me, because I'm not summoning her."

Davy was now really angry. He held his sword to Finn's neck.

"YOU WILL SUMMON HER NOW OR WE WILL KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled.

"No please!" yelled Finn. "Look what do you want with Ursula anyway?"

Suddenly, Finn closed his mouth quickly but realized it was too late. He accidentally said her name again.

The water down below started to bubble. The ground started to shake.

Davy let go of Finn. He stepped back and smiled.

"We want her to kill you and your girlfriend," he said.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, something rose out of the water. Finn turned around and found himself staring at a monster with light lavender skin, white hair, blood red lips and fingernails, and black octopus tentacles for legs. It was none other than Ursula, the sea witch from <em>The Little Mermaid<em>.

"Someone call my name?" she asked.

"Ursula!" Hook yelled. "Look who I have here!"

He grabbed Finn from behind and showed him to Ursula.

"I believe you remember this boy?" he asked.

Ursula looked at Finn.

"Well, well," said Ursula. "We met again."

"We summoned you so you can have revenge," said Davy. "He escaped you last time, but this time he can't."

Ursula smiled wickedly.

"Why thank you boys," she said. She grabbed Finn by one of her tentacles.

"FINN!" yelled Amanda.

Finn screamed as Ursula held onto him, swinging him through the air.

"I shall enjoy this," said Ursula.

She started to squeeze Finn. Finn let out a cough. She squeezed harder. She was choking him to death.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

"Amanda," Finn said silently. He couldn't yell. He was being choked to death.

"Someone," he said silently. "Help." He closed his eyes. He prepared for death.

* * *

><p>"Hey sea witch!" yelled a voice from above.<p>

Ursula looked up. She released Finn slightly. He could breathe again.

"YOU!" he heard Hook yell.

Finn looked on the top of the ship. He saw a boy flying next to Amanda. It was Peter Pan.

"Peter!" Finn yelled. "Help her!" He was talking about Amanda.

"Don't worry kid," Peter yelled. "That's what I'm here for."

"And me too!" yelled another voice from on the ship. Finn looked over and saw Jack Sparrow standing on the deck waving at Finn.

"I'll kill all of you!" yelled Ursula.

Peter just cut Amanda free and grabbed her by her waist. Jack was fighting the pirates on the ship.

"HOLD ON FINN!" Amanda yelled.

She thrust her hands down at the water. She used her powers to create a powerful splash hit Ursula hard.

The impact made Ursula fall back. She dropped her tentacle that she used to hold Finn underwater.

With Finn underwater, it gave him a chance to do the only thing he could do.

"Starfish wise, starfish cries," Finn spoke in a bubbly voice.

The water began to shake. Finn looked over. King Triton rose out of the water.

Ursula looked at him.

"Come to join the party?" she asked.

"I've come to save the heroes!" King Triton yelled.

He shot a blast of energy at Ursula. It shocked her badly and she let go of Finn. Triton summoned a geyser and it caught Finn.

"Take the boy!" Triton yelled at Peter Pan.

Peter nodded. He flew over and Amanda grabbed Finn. Jack Sparrow was holding onto Amanda's leg.

"This is the second time you tried to kill the boy!" yelled Triton. "I will do much worse to you this time!"

He shot another bolt of energy at Ursula. It hit her again.

Weak from the bolts, Ursula began to collapse, towards _The Flying Dutchman_.

"LOOK OUT!" Hook yelled.

Ursula fell onto the ship, tearing it half. All the pirates fell into the water as the Flying Dutchman sank to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

><p>Peter dropped Finn and Amanda back at the bench where they were captured.<p>

"You saved us," said Amanda. "Thank you."

"No problem!" said Peter.

"We are honored to help the heroes of Disney," said Jack.

"A couple of characters said the exact same thing to us earlier tonight," said Finn.

Peter and Jack smiled.

"Good luck," said Jack as he and Peter ran off toward Frontierland.

Finn looked at Amanda. He put his hands around her waist.

"You saved me as well," he said. He placed his lips on hers. He kept them there for a few seconds and then lifted his lips. "Here's your reward."

"You've given me that gift about a thousands times," Amanda said smiling.

"I know," he said. He kissed her again.

"Let's go," said Amanda. "We need to search Tomorrowland."

Finn nodded as they ran off.

* * *

><p>"Bleach!" Captain Hook yelled as he floated in the middle of the lake. "True love! It sickens me!<p>

He, Ursula, and Jones were watching Amanda and Finn from the lake. They were far, but they saw it all unfold.

"Failure sickens me!" yelled Ursula. She was the size of Captain Hook again. King Triton's attacks shrunk her.

"I remember feeling true love once," said Jones. "And then she ended up leaving me."

"It's a waste of time!" the villains yelled as they groaned in failure, floating in the middle of the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was a long chapter! The ultimate battle of the keepers, with the three heroes of the sea against the terrors of the sea. I really like this chapter. <strong>

**Will the keepers be able to... You know what, you already know what i am going to say. So forget it**

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. Make sure to check out my friend Maleficent/Hendemar2000 and her story we've been working on called Break Him. Its a Kingdom Keepers fanfiction and i have been helping her write it. I update stories more often than her, but her story is great.**

**Check her and her story out please. Do it for your favorite Fanguy!**

**See you!**


	14. The King of Animal Kingdom

Charlene sighed. She had searched every attraction, and looked in every animal exhibit in Animal Kingdom. There was no sign of Wayne.

She was tired, exhausted, and still in pain from the bullet wound. She had enough. First she almost got killed by Gaston, Clayton, and Mcleach and then she got chased and almost killed by Man and his dogs. She got help from characters each time, but it was still annoying, and frightening as well. She was almost killed.

"Well," she said in her mind. "There's just one more attraction to search. It's probably a waste of time, but I have to search it."

She stood in front of Kilimanjaro Safaris. She knew that this was just an open-ride safari attraction that just consisted of looking at animals in the wild, but still it was an attraction, so she had to search it.

She walked through the waiting line until she got to the loading dock. She then realized that there was no one to drive the truck

"Uh oh," she said. "What am I supposed to do?"

She thought for a moment. She then looked at the truck. She sighed.

"You can do it Charlene," she said in her mind. "Your mom has made you practice a few times before. You can do it."

She hopped into the driver's seat of the truck that was at the loading dock. She turned it on; luckily the keys were in the ignition. She heard the engine start. She calmed down, and put her foot on the pedal. She turned on the headlights, and started to drive.

* * *

><p>She found this to be easy. She drove slowly because it was nighttime.<p>

Soon she reached an open part of the safari. She took the mic that connected to the loudspeaker.

"Wayne?" she yelled into it. Her voice echoed throughout the safari fields.

"Wayne!?" she said louder. No response.

"What am I'm doing?" she suddenly realized. "Why would I think that the Overtakers hid Wayne in a place like this?"

She smacked herself in the head.

"I'm wasting my time," she said. "I'm going back. Now how do I put this into rever-"

Suddenly, before she finished speaking she heard a boom sound.

"Huh?" she said. She looked around. It started to get louder and louder.

"What the hell is th-"

Before she could finish, something big smashed into the truck and it went tumbling and rolling to the side.

It eventually stopped rolling laying upside. Charlene groaned in pain.

"Ow," she said. "That came out of nowhere."

Suddenly she saw a fire start. She smelled gas.

"Oh shit!" she said, quickly unbuckling herself and crawling out of the truck.

She just made it out of the truck just before it exploded.

"That was close," she said sighing in relief.

She looked up and almost screamed. She saw something in the light of the fire coming towards her. It was big. It had sharp teeth. It looked angry. It was the Carnotaurus from _Dinosaur_.

"A-A-A-A-DINOSAUR! Charlene yelled while stammering.

She turned to run but then found herself surrounded. From out of the shadows came Si and Am from _Lady and the Tramp_, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear from _Song of the South_, Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed from _The Lion King_, Zira from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_, Tick-Tock the Crocodile from _Peter Pan_, Sabor from _Tarzan_, Mor'du from _Brave_, and the Big Bad Wolf. They all surrounded her. She was trapped, again!

She stared at the animals surrounding her. They all started to close in on her. Everyone one of them was licking their chops, except for Si and Am who weren't carnivores.

"At ease everyone!" yelled a voice from the shadows. At the sound of the voice, the animals backed off and bowed their heads to the figure.

Charlene watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a lion, wearing a golden crown on his head and a red robe with white brims consisting of black lines around them. He also wore rings on his fingers. It was Prince John, the villain from _Robin Hood_. He was an Overtaker Finn mentioned seeing once but never met face-to-face.

* * *

><p>Charlene watched as Prince John walked towards her, being followed by a gray wolf wearing sheriff clothing and a snake wearing a red cape. It was the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss.<p>

Prince John walked up to Charlene who was sitting on a ground. She looked up at him.

"So you are the so-called Kingdom Keeper that the hunters have told me about," Prince John said.

Charlene didn't respond.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" he asked.

"Your kingdom?" Charlene asked.

"Of course," said Prince John. "This is my kingdom. Animal Kingdom is my kingdom. It's all mine!"

He laughed menacingly.

"This isn't your kingdom!" Charlene said. "It doesn't belong to you! It belongs to Walt Disney! It belongs to his characters he left behind to protect them!"

Prince John stopped laughing and now glared at Charlene.

"My dear," he said in a polite tone. "I do not accept people disrespecting me in my own kingdom."

"But it's not yours!" she yelled.

"It is if I want it to be!" he yelled. "It's also my kingdom, because all the animals that dwell in it respond to me."

He looked at the animals around him.

"They respond to me, no matter what," he explained.

"What shall we do with the girl sire?" asked Sir Hiss.

"Want me to lock her up?" asked the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"No, no sheriff," said Prince John. "She deserves a better punishment for disrespecting the king of Animal Kingdom."

He looked at all the animals surrounding Charlene. He smiled.

"Faithful subjects!" he said. "This girl is your dinner! Eat her! She is all yours!"

"With pleasure your highness," said Zira.

"I'm going to feast tonight!" yelled the Big Bad Wolf.

"Come on Br'er Bear," said Br'er Fox. "Let's have some Keeper Stew!"

"I call the dark meat!" yelled Bonzai.

All the animals that couldn't talk just growled or roared.

Charlene stared in fear as the animals closed in.

Sabor attacked first. She pounced toward Charlene. Charlene dodged her, jumping out of the way. The hyenas attacked next. Shenzi pounced at her, but she punched her in the face. She fell to the ground whimpering. Br'er Fox ran toward her yelling while holding an axe above his head. She took care of him easily, by dodging him when he threw his axe down and then kicking him in the back. Mor'du charged at her, but she jumped over him and he rammed into the Carnotaurus' legs, making him fall to the ground.

Charlene started to laugh in victory, when Zira tackled her from behind. She pinned her down on the ground. She pressed the side of her face into the dirt with one paw, and held her other paw in the air. Claws emerged from the paw in the air.

"Finish her Zira," said the Big Bad Wolf who was standing above her.

"Don't worry," said Zira. "I'm about to."

Zira made a small but long scratch across Charlene's face with one of her claws. Charlene whimpered in pain.

"Any last words?" Zira asked.

Charlene had nothing to say. She closed her eyes and awaited death.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Charlene started to hear booming on the ground. Zira must have heard it too because just as she was about to bite Charlene's head off, she got off her and started to look around in fear. In fact, all the animals looked around in fear.<p>

"What are you doing you idiots?" Prince John yelled.

"Do you hear that your highness?" the Big Bad Wolf asked.

"No!" he responded. "But what I don't hear is that girl screaming in-"

He stopped talking suddenly as the booming got louder.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Charlene was looking around when suddenly something grabbed her and she was lifted in the air and into a tree.

"Hey!" yelled John from down below. "Come back with that girl! She is-"

"Your highness look!" Zira yelled.

Charlene looked into the darkness and saw a herd of wildebeest running out of it.

"RUN!" John yelled. Charlene watched as all the animals ran away from the stampede chasing them.

"I didn't know that there were that many wildebeest here in Animal Kingdom," she said.

"There aren't," said the figure behind her. "We borrowed them from _The Lion King_."

Charlene turned around and saw Tigger from _Winnie the Pooh_ standing above her.

"You saved me," she said.

"Hey! Helping people is what Tiggers do best," said Tigger pointing at himself.

"I thought it was bouncing," said Charlene.

"Oh and that too," he responded.

Charlene looked back down at the stampede. All the wildebeest disappeared into the darkness on the other side. Charlene saw coming out of the darkness Aladar from _Dinosaur_ and Timon and Pumba following him.

"That's right you thumb-sucker!" Pumba yelled referring to Prince John. "Stay out of this kingdom!"

"It belongs to Simba and Tarzan!" yelled Timon.

"And all of us animal characters," said Aladar.

Tigger grabbed Charlene and bounced down in front of the trio.

"You okay kid?" asked Timon.

"You were almost killed," said Pumba.

"But I saved you," said Timon proudly.

"Excuse me?" growled Aladar. "May I remind you that it was I who scared the wildebeest into creating a stampede."

"And it was ultimately me who saved the girl by bringing her into the tree," said Tigger.

"But it was my idea that we bring the wildebeest here," said Timon.

Aladar looked at him angrily.

"Okay! Okay!" said Timon. He looked at Charlene. "We all saved you."

"Thank you everyone," said Charlene. She looked up at Aladar.

"Can you give me a lift back to the park?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Here let me help you."

He used his tail to lift Charlene onto his back. Tigger jumped on easily, while Aladar helped Timon and Pumba onto his back. He then started off towards the loading dock.

Charlene looked back at the blown up truck. The fire was starting to go out.

"Security is going to flip out when they see that tomorrow," Charlene said.

"As well as dinosaur tracks," said Timon.

"Yeah that too," said Charlene.

* * *

><p>Aladar dropped Charlene off at the loading dock. She thanked everyone before running off towards the entrance to the attraction.<p>

"Well Wayne wasn't there," Charlene said. "He isn't anywhere. It is official. Wayne is not in Animal Kingdom."

She started to run. Her leg was feeling much better that she could run now.

"I better head back to Magic Kingdom and report this to Finn," she said.

She sighed in disappointment. She came here and almost got killed three times for nothing. She ran off towards the monorail, hoping that the others had better luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright its official. Wayne is not in Animal Kingdom. There are three parks left. Which one could he be in? Will he be found in time. Stay tuned and find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	15. End of the Line

After Obi-wan dropped them off in a safe place, Maybeck and Jess headed off towards the Rock'n'Roller Coaster. Maybeck was really excited. Jess wasn't. She hated fast roller coasters, and especially ones that went upside down.

"Come on Jess!" Maybeck said happily as he ran ahead of her. "Keep up!"

"You might want to slow down!" Jess yelled. "You could run into more Overtakers!"

"Just keep up and don't get too far behind!" Maybeck yelled. "Those Overtakers don't scare me!"

"Says the man who was scared to go Star Tours because of Darth Vader," Jess said.

"I heard that!" Maybeck yelled.

"You were supposed to hear it you nimrod!" Jess yelled.

"Just keep up!" Maybeck yelled. "Or you'll get lost and probably ambushed by the Overtakers!"

Jess sighed.

"That boy just loves to get on our nerves," Jess said to herself.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the ride. Maybeck took Jess' arm instead of her hand <strong>(I think you know why)<strong> and ran through the waiting line.

Soon they reached the loading dock. Maybeck turned on the attraction, and they got into the seats.

It started to move then, reaching a tunnel. It stopped before it when in.

"Smile for the camera!" said Maybeck.

"Camera?" asked Jess. "You know we're supposed to be looking for-"

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the ride speed off.

"WAYNE!" Jess finished screaming.

The ride was fast and went upside down so many times. Jess felt like she was either going to hurl or fall out of the seat.

"This is fun!" Maybeck yelled.

"Fun!?" Jess managed to yell. "You think we're here to have fun!? Have you forgotten why we're here!?"

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"You dimwit!" Jess yelled. "We are supposed to be searching for-"

Before she could finish, the ride went upside down, but then stopped. The entire place shut down. Jess and Maybeck were stuck in the upside down roller coaster.

"This can't be good," said Maybeck.

"Who do you think is causing this?" Jess asked.

"The park security?" asked Maybeck.

"Sorry," said a deep, but robotic-like voice. "But that's the wrong answer. It was a good guess though."

"Who said that?" asked Jess in an agitated voice. She didn't like being upside down.

"I know that voice!" said Maybeck.

Suddenly, a red beam of light shot out of one of the cameras hanging from the ceiling in the attraction. It started to form into a red tube with a face on it. The face stared at the two keepers. It was a new Overtaker and Maybeck knew who it was.

"The MCP!" yelled Maybeck.

"Who?" asked Jess.

"The MCP!" yelled Maybeck. "Otherwise known as the Master Control Program. He is the villain from _TRON_. He is a power core that can hack into anything."

"Correct Kingdom Keeper," said the MCP. "I'm glad you know so much."

"Well I do my research and watch my movies," said Maybeck. "I don't waste time trying to hack the entire world to become some sort of virtual god!"

"I would be wise with the words we chose to say," said the MCP. "After all, I have complete control over this attraction. Which means I can do something like this."

Suddenly, both of the harnesses keeping Jess and Maybeck in the vehicle came undone and Maybeck and Jess started to fall.

"NO!" they yelled as they fell.

Suddenly, someone threw something at the keepers and they both slammed into the wall and stuck to it. They looked and saw orange glowing discs holding them by their clothing to the wall.

"Well done my friend," the MCP said to a man walking out of the shadows. He wore black armor that had orange lights glowing on it. It was CLU 2, the villain from _TRON: Legacy_.

"I never miss," CLU 2 said proudly.

He stared at the helpless keepers.

"So what are we going to do with them?" he asked.

The MCP smiled.

"First put them back into the vehicle," he said. As he spoke the upside vehicle started to move backwards towards ground level.

CLU 2 moved towards the keepers and took his discs out of the wall. Before the keepers could run he grabbed them by the collars of their shirts.

"This is the second time tonight that I have been manhandled!" yelled Maybeck.

"Well that's good!" said CLU 2. "Maybe it will teach you a lesson about staying out of our plans."

"Maybe this will teach you to remain in cyberspace," said Maybeck. He elbowed CLU 2 in the face.

"Now I'm upset," he said angrily.

He threw Maybeck into the seat of the vehicle and pulled the harness down so far that it almost squished him. He then threw Jess into the other seat and did the same.

CLU 2 walked back over to the MCP.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we watch them suffer greatly," the MCP said wickedly.

The attraction suddenly turned back on. The ride started to move. It started off slow, but then got faster and faster. Too fast! The MCP hacked the ride and made it go extremely fast.

Maybeck and Jess yelled continuously as the ride kept going on and on. It kept passing the loading dock and going through again. They screamed in fear. The MCP and CLU 2 laughed at their screams.

"My head," Maybeck managed to say weakly.

"I think I'm going to hurl," said Jess in a weak voice as well.

"End of the line Kingdom Keepers!" the MCP yelled.

It was the last thing they could hear. Darkness filled everything in sight. They weakly closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>Soon after Maybeck and Jess passed out, the MCP made the ride stop in the same place CLU 2 loaded them.<p>

"Now what?" asked CLU 2.

"Now that they are weak and out cold," said the MCP. "You may now finish them off."

"With pleasure," said CLU 2.

He grabbed his discs from behind his back. He started to walk towards Maybeck and Jess when suddenly the place shut down.

"What the?" CLU 2. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me," said the MCP.

"Then who-" CLU 2 started to say before a disc with blue light almost hit his feet.

"Huh!?" he yelled.

"AHHHH!" CLU 2 heard the MCP yell as he suddenly disappeared into the camera where he came from.

"Boss!?" CLU 2 yelled. "Where did you go!?"

"We sent him back to where he belongs," said a voice from the darkness. "Back to cyberspace."

CLU 2 looked up.

"You!" he yelled at the sight of Tron and Sam Flynn.

"Get away from the children!" yelled Sam.

"Don't you order me around user!" yelled CLU 2.

"User?" asked Sam. "Where do you think we are? The grid?"

"I'll tell you where you'll be if you don't give up!" CLU 2 yelled.

"Where?" asked Tron.

"You'll be in the so-called Underworld!" CLU 2 yelled. "Along with these kids!"

"If you still intend to kill the keepers," said Sam. "Then we have no choice."

Sam jumped down from the platform and retrieved his disc. He clashed with CLU 2.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked. "Your father couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you can?"

"Whoever said that I needed to defeat you?" Sam asked smirking.

"What?" asked CLU 2.

"Go Tron run!" Sam yelled. CLU 2 looked over and saw that Tron had freed Maybeck and Jess and grabbed them, running towards an emergency exit.

"You stupid program!" CLU 2 yelled. He ran after Tron but then got hit by Sam's disc.

"We aren't finished," said Sam. He winked at Tron and he nodded back. He ran out the door, leaving Sam to fight CLU 2.

* * *

><p>Maybeck slowly opened his eyes. He felt sick. His head hurt and his stomach felt like it was turned upside down. He saw Jess across from him, looking the same as him.<p>

"Oh my head," he said weakly.

"Don' t push yourself too hard," said Tron who was sitting on the bench in the middle of them.

"T-Tron?" asked Maybeck.

Maybeck looked at Jess.

Suddenly his eyes popped open. His face turned green.

"I think I'm going to-"

That was all Maybeck could yell before he threw up all over Jess. She screamed in disgust, but then hurled all over Maybeck, who screamed in disgust as well.

"Well that's lovely," said Tron in a sarcastic voice. He quickly stood up off the bench.

"I needed to do that," said Maybeck.

"Did you have to do it all over me?" asked Jess.

"Well did you?" Maybeck asked.

"I trust that you will be fine now?" asked Tron.

"Yeah I think so," said Jess. "Thank you for saving us."

"Too bad we didn't get to see it," said Maybeck.

"Well I must head back," said Tron. "Sam may need my help."

He bowed his head before running off.

Maybeck and Jess looked at each other covered in puke.

"Don't we look lovely?" Maybeck joked.

"I need to wash up and change clothes said Jess. "I am not searching anymore attractions until I clean off!"

"Neither am I," said Maybeck.

They ran off towards the nearest gift shop first to pick out new clothes.

"I swear to god I am never going on another roller coaster ever again!" said Jess.

"Well it's a good thing that the last two attractions aren't roller coasters," Maybeck said.

"Let's hope that Wayne is in one of them," said Jess.

They nodded as they walked into the gift shop to get new clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>All right everyone! Here is the new chapter. Christmas is coming up soon. Tell me what you want. I really want Far Cry 4. MUST HAVE!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Hope

Wayne lay helpless. He was chained to a wall in a prison cell. He didn't even know where he was being hidden.

He listened to the conversation between Jafar and Queen Narissa, the Overtakers guarding him.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "A date with me after Lord Chernabog rises and takes over. What do you think?"

"Sorry Jafar," Narissa said. "But I hate love. Thanks for the offer though."

Jafar sighed.

"Nice try Prince Charming," Iago squawked.

Suddenly, a door opened up and Wayne could slightly hear music. It was faint, but he knew that he heard it somewhere.

Jafar and Queen Narissa looked up as Maleficent and Hades walked up to them.

Jafar bowed down to Maleficent. Narissa did the same.

"A pleasure to see you," said Jafar. "A fine night is it not?"

"Spare us the sweet talk Jafar," Hades said.

"Open the door," said Maleficent. "We would like to have a word with the old man."

"As you wish," said Narissa.

Wayne watched as the mistress of evil and the lord of the Underworld walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Hello old man," said Hades. "I trust you're finding our accommodations to your liking? He chuckled.

Wayne didn't reply.

"Yeesh you're no fun," said Hades. "No sense of humor. So hollow."

"I have humor," said Wayne. "But I don't find your so called jokes funny."

"Oh I'll show you funny!" yelled Hades as his hair turned bright red. A fired ball formed in his hand.

Suddenly, his hand was frozen solid. Maleficent looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh come on!" said Hades. "I already had to deal with the winter queen and her ice. Now yours too?"

"We do not need to kill him," said Maleficent. "At least not us and at least not yet."

Maleficent chuckled. Wayne looked up at her.

Maleficent then bent down and stared at Wayne. He kept his head bent.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," Maleficent said.

Wayne lifted his head.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Maleficent stood up.

"I just came to inform you that dawn is almost approaching," Maleficent said. "Soon Hollywood Studios will be filling up with park guests. They'll be filling up the theater of Fantasmic soon enough. Once that happens, Lord Chernabog will awaken and feast on every soul, thus announcing his new power and complete rule over this park!"

Maleficent laughed wickedly.

"So it seems your so-called Kingdom Keepers have failed," said Hades.

"Don't be so certain," said Wayne. "After all they are still alive. There is still time. I know that they'll be able to stop you."

"Stop me?" Maleficent laughed. "They should be worrying about stopping Chernabog, which they won't even know how to do. "

"And that's why you are being held here," said Hades. "Because you how to stop him and we can't have you telling the keepers how to."

The two laughed at the old man.

Wayne frowned.

"You are all fools," said Wayne.

"What?" Maleficent said in a stern voice.

"You serve this monster you call your master because you want revenge on Walt Disney for creating you to lose," Wayne explained.

"No Wayne," said Maleficent. "You are the fool. You put your faith and the fate of these parks in the hands of a bunch of children."

"What makes you think they could stop us?" Hades said. "What makes you think they can stop my brother?"

"If you unleash Chernabog," Wayne explained. "He will not only destroy Disney World. He will destroy the world. He'll feast on every living soul, human and animal."

"If that makes my brother happy," said Hades. "Then so be it. I don't give a shit."

Wayne frowned.

"You are so misguided," he said. "I pity you."

Hades' hair turn bright red again as he slapped Wayne.

"I don't want your pity!" he said. "What I want is for my brother to be happy! I want to give my big brother that best that he could ever have. If that means the whole world for him to destroy, then I'll do whatever it takes to give it to him."

Hades turned away and walked towards the door.

Maleficent turned around and look at Wayne over her shoulder.

"It's over Wayne," said Maleficent. "Honestly I didn't want the world to be destroyed because I wanted to rule a portion of it. But unfortunately Hades is above me in leadership. He chose Chernabog to lead all of us. He didn't choose himself or me, the mistress of evil. He chose his own brother, the evil of all Disney. I must listen and obey whatever he or Hades tells us to do."

"I feel very sorry for you," said Wayne.

Maleficent snorted.

"Don't be sorry," she said smiling. "Honestly I enjoy it sometimes."

Suddenly, the music from before got louder.

"HEY HADES!" Maleficent yelled. "Turn that damn carousel off!"

"Sorry!" Hades yelled.

At the word carousel, Wayne knew exactly where he was. He needed to send a message to the others. He needed to use Jess' powers to tell them where he was.

He tried to think hard but he was so weak he couldn't.

"I have to try harder," he said to himself. "I must warn the keepers. There may still be hope for Disney and the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Is what Wayne said true? Is there still hope for Disney? Can the keepers find him in time before Chernabog rises?<strong>

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Battle of Hollywood Studios

Maybeck and Jess were standing in their underwear in the girls and boys bathrooms. They were busy washing the puke off their faces and skin before putting on their new clothes from the gift shops.

They soon came out ten minutes later. They were all clean with new clothes. They still smelled though.

"Can't do anything about that," Maybeck said.

"I know," sighed Jess.

"Come on," Maybeck said. "We have two more attractions to search."

"Let's go to the Great Movie Ride first," said Jess.

"Alright," Maybeck. "Let's hope that this time we don't almost get killed in a place you chose to go to."

"Hey every place that we've gone to we were almost killed at," said Jess.

"Whatever let's go," said Maybeck.

They ran off towards the plaza.

* * *

><p>Maybeck and Jess just reached the sorcerer's hat when suddenly they saw in the plaza a sight that made them immediately run into the bushes to hide.<p>

They looked from their hiding place and saw an army of soldiers, huns, and hunters in the middle of the plaza. They looked closer and saw three Overtakers shouting out orders to the army. The two knew who they were. There was Prince Hans from _Frozen_, Shan Yu from _Mulan_, and Governor Ratcliffe from _Pocahontas_. Hans and Ratcliffe were new Overtakers, but Shan Yu was an Overtaker Finn once faced.

Maybeck and Jess listened carefully to the Overtakers.

"Alright men!" Hans yelled. "This park will be filling up soon. We are to make sure that if those keepers come by, we attack them and eliminate them. Understood?"

"Yes your highness," the army yelled.

"Then go on!" Shan Yu yelled. "Man watch! Keep an eye out for those keepers! Kill them on sight!"

The army started to surrounded the plaza.

"This is a problem," said Jess.

"We can't get past those guys without being caught," said Maybeck.

"But we need to get through these guys to get to the Great Movie Ride," said Jess.

"Yeah I know!" said Maybeck. "But how?"

"Perhaps we could be of assistance?" said a voice from behind them. Maybeck and Jess turned around. Standing behind them was Prince Philip from _Sleeping Beauty_, Dastan from _The Prince of Persia_, and John Carter from _John Carter_. All of them were being followed by armies of their own.

"How can you help us sneak past those guys?" asked Maybeck.

"Who ever said anything about sneaking?" asked Dastan.

"Why else would we bring armies?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Jess.

"To fight another army," said Philip.

"Oh right!" said Maybeck.

"We came to help you fight the army standing in the plaza," said Dastan.

"Why thank you," said Jess.

"Here take these," said Philip. Two knights handed them swords.

"We're actually going to fight a battle?" asked Maybeck examining the blade.

"If you want to get past them then yes," said John.

"Just say the word and we will charge," said Philip.

Maybeck and Jess looked at each other. They nodded at each other.

"CHARGE!" yelled Maybeck.

* * *

><p>All at once the armies jumped out of the shadows. The Overtakers were caught by surprise as the characters attacked them.<p>

"Booyah!" yelled Maybeck as he stabbed a hun. It fell down on the ground dead. He smiled at the body, until he saw Shan Yu standing a few feet away. Maybeck stopped smiling.

"You! Boy!" yelled Shan Yu. "I'm ready!"

"Come again?" Maybeck yelled as he sliced a soldier's head off.

"Fight me!" Shan Yu yelled. "I'm ready!"

Maybeck watched as Shan Yu sheathed his sword with a wave shaped blade.

"If you insist!" yelled Maybeck.

He ran towards Shan Yu with his sword held above his head. He clashed with Shan Yu as they engaged in a sword fight.

Shan Yu proved to be way stronger than Maybeck, but Maybeck had one advantage. Speed! He was faster than Shan Yu, dodging many of his attacks.

"Stop dodging and fight me coward!" Shan Yu yelled.

"I'm not a coward!" yelled Maybeck. "I'm the great and powerful Maybeck! Your just a white-skinned fat Chinese man!"

That comment made Shan Yu really angry. He ran towards Maybeck with his sword held above his head. Maybeck dodged him and kicked him in the back.

"You little shit!" Shan Yu yelled. He ran towards Maybeck again and clashed with him again.

* * *

><p>While Maybeck was fighting Shan Yu, Jess was fighting Hans.<p>

"I've heard stories about you Jezebel," Hans said.

"My name is Jess!" she yelled. "Not Jezebel!"

"I heard how everyone in the Kingdom Keepers has a boyfriend or girlfriend, except you," said Hans with a smile.

"Shut up!" Jess yelled.

"Oh Jezebel I understand you anger," said Hans. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"You motherfucker!" Jess yelled. She ran at Hans and kicked him hard in the abdomen. He howled in pain.

"Don't lecture me about love prince!" Jess yelled.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the Overtaker army was defeated. Governor Ratcliffe had retreated with his army a while ago. Shan Yu and Hans lied down on the ground, Maybeck and Jess pointing their swords at them.<p>

"You may have won the battle," Shan Yu said. "But the war is about to begin!"

"He's right!" Hans yelled. "I would be more concerned about the people that are starting to fill this park rather than finding your mentor who isn't even in this park."

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"See you soon!" Shan Yu yelled. "In the Underworld!"

Shan Yu and Prince Hans ran toward Fantasmic.

Maybeck and Jess looked at the Princes behind them and thanked them. They nodded and ran into the shadows.

"Come on Jess," said Maybeck. "We need to regroup with the others in Magic Kingdom."

"Right," said Jess. "You heard the Overtakers. Wayne is not-"

"Shhh!" yelled Maybeck. "Look!"

Maybeck pointed towards the entrance to Hollywood studios. Thousands of guests were pouring into the park.

"Why are their guests in the park at four o'clock in the morning?" asked Maybeck.

"Maybe the Overtakers tricked them," said Jess. "I mean they're headed for Fantasmic."

Suddenly, both of their eyes popped open.

"CHERNABOG!" they both yelled.

"The Overtakers are going to have Chernabog kill everyone in that theatre," said Maybeck.

"We need to warn the other about-" Jess started to speak when she stopped frozen in her tracks.

"Jess?" asked Maybeck.

"Paper! Pencil! Now!" she yelled.

Maybeck realized that Jess was having a vision. He quickly took a paper and pencil out of Jess' pocketbook and handed it to her.

Maybeck watched as Jess drew a picture on the notebook.

When she was done, she showed the drawing to Maybeck.

He looked it at. It showed a girl lying in a river of blood with a lion and a tiger standing around her. The letters, AK, were in the corner.

"How lovely," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"It's what I just imagined," said Jess.

"Well the girl looks like she's dying for a start," said Maybeck. "What with the letters AK?

"Maybe they are initials for something?" asked Jess.

Suddenly Maybeck's eyes popped open.

"Animal Kingdom!" Maybeck yelled. "That girl is Charlene! Charlene is in danger!"

"We need to go now then!" yelled Jess.

Maybeck nodded as they ran off towards the monorail.

"I'm coming Charlene!" yelled Maybeck. "I won't let you die!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What's going to happen to Charlene. What could that picture mean? Is it too late to save her? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Charbeck Finally!

It was a long walk, but Charlene managed to finally make it back to the monorail station in Animal Kingdom.

"I really hope that the others had better luck than I did," she sighed. "I am returning with nothing."

She started to walk toward the stairs when suddenly she heard laughing coming from the shadows.

"Returning with nothing?" said a voice. "You already had nothing to start with. And you are definitely not leaving."

Charlene looked in front of her. Her eyes popped open as Scar, the villain from _The Lion King_, stepped out of the shadows.

"I am the only one with good luck right now," Scar said. "I was starting to get bored."

Charlene turned around to run but stopped as Shere Khan, the villain from _The Jungle Book_, stepped out of the shadows.

"I was getting bored too," Khan said.

The two cats started to circle Charlene. She stood filled with fear, unable to go all clear. That's why she prepared for any attack they had planned for.

"So who should go first?" asked Shere Khan.

"Royalty comes first," said Scar.

Scar jumped at Charlene. She tried to dodge but Scar was too fast. He clawed her back, leaving three horrible scratch marks. She cried out in pain as she felt blood drip down her back.

"Nice move Scar," said Shere Khan. "My turn."

Shere Khan leaped at Charlene leaped out at Charlene and clawed her stomach, leaving three scratch marks as well. Charlene continued to cry out in pain, falling to her knees.

"Let's get her," said Scar.

Shere Khan nodded. They both pounced on Charlene and proceeded to claw her repeatedly. They clawed her arms, legs, stomach and once on her face.

After a while they stood back. Charlene was still alive, barely. She was lying in a river of blood. She was clawed all over. She could feel death approaching. She could hardly speak. They bit her throat. All that came out of her mouth were sobs. She was crying. She was dying.

Scar and Shere Khan stood over her. Her eyes were growing dark.

The only sense that remained in perfect condition was sound. She heard Scar and Shere Khan talk.

"Shall we truly finish her now?" asked Shere Khan.

"Yes we shall," said Scar.

"Let me start then," said Shere Khan.

Scar nodded. Shere Khan stood over Charlene's face. He licked his chops.

"He's going to eat my face," she said in her mind.

"Any last words?" Shere Khan asked.

"Maybeck," Charlene said weakly. "I love you."

Shere Khan opened his mouth a brought it close to Charlene's face. Charlene closed her eyes. She knew that nothing could save her. There was no escape this time.

* * *

><p>"CHARLENE!" yelled a voice. Charlene's eyes popped open. She knew whose voice it was.<p>

Maybeck ran down the monorail station stairs with Jess following him. He held his sword he got from Prince Philip in his hand and swung it at Shere Khan who quickly backed away. Scar did the same.

"You motherfuckers would dare do this to Charlene!?" Maybeck said attempting hold back tears as he stared at Charlene's scarred body.

"Of course we would," said Scar. "We will do anything to teach you keepers a lesson about getting in our way."

"Well I'm about to teach you a lesson about harming my girl!" Maybeck yelled. He ran towards the cats, holding his sword above his head.

The cats dodged him as he struck. Shere Khan pounced toward Maybeck, who quickly duck instead of trying to dodge. He smashed into Scar who had prepared to jump.

Now angry, Scar and Shere Khan jumped on both Maybeck and Jess as they got too distracted looking at Charlene.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" yelled Scar holding his paw above his head preparing to slash Maybeck's face.

"Damn right it does Scar!" said a voice from behind him.

Scar and Shere Khan turned around and growled. Maybeck and Jess looked up and saw a lion with a red mane standing in the light. There was also a boy wearing only a loincloth and holding a spear and torch riding his back. It was Simba from _The Lion King_ and Mowgli from _The Jungle Book_.

"Get away from them!" yelled Mowgli.

"So man cub," said Shere Khan. "You've come to die with everyone?"

"No!" said Simba. "We came to stop you."

Mowgli jumped off of Simba's back and charged toward Shere Khan, waving the torch at him and scaring him. Simba engaged in a fight with Scar. Maybeck and Jess watched as the two characters fought the Overtakers.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Maybeck remembered Charlene and ran over to her.<p>

"Charlene!?" he yelled into her face. "Charlene! Can you hear me?"

"Maybeck," Charlene said weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me!" he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm here! Don't worry! Everything will be fine."

He looked at the girl he loved covered in scars and lying in a river of blood.

Jess put two of her fingers on Charlene's neck.

"Maybeck," she said.

"Yes?" Maybeck said while weeping.

"She's dying," Jess sighed.

Maybeck's popped open. He looked like he just saw the devil.

"WHAT!?" Maybeck yelled. "No! She can't die!"

"Maybeck she's been scarred horribly and severely," Jess explained. "They also bit her throat. She's lost too much blood. I'm sorry, but she's dying."

"No! She can't die!" yelled Maybeck. "I won't let her!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Jess explained. "She'll be dead before we can get her to a hospital. And besides, even if we did get her to a hospital, the doctors wouldn't be able to do anything."

"How can you say that?" Maybeck asked. Tears were rushing down his face like a waterfall. "How can you say all of that horrible stuff? Don't you care about her!?"

"Of course I care about her!" said Jess who had started crying. "How do you think I feel that my best friend that I would go so far to even call my big sister is dying right in front of me!?"

Maybeck just stared at her and then back at Charlene.

"Maybeck," Charlene said weakly.

"Yes?" Maybeck whimpered.

"I'm so glad I got to meet all of you guys," she said. "I'm so glad I got meet you."

"No Charlene!" Maybeck said in a more serious voice. "Don't you dare say those things! You're going to be fine!"

"I'm really glad that they last thing I got to see," she said now much weaker. "Was your face."

"No Charlene!" Maybeck said. "You listen to me! You are not going to die! So stop saying those horrible things!"

"Maybeck," Charlene said. She smiled. "I love you. I always have."

"Charlene please stop!" Maybeck cried. "Please don't leave me! Please!"

Maybeck buried his face on Charlene's stomach. Jess was now crying too.

"I'm sorry guys," said Simba. "If only we showed up sooner."

"It's not your fault," said Maybeck. His clenched his fists. "It's the Overtakers fault! I'll kill them all for this!"

He then looked back at Charlene and started crying again.

"CHARLENE!" Maybeck sobbed. He buried his face into Charlene's stomach again. He could hear her heartbeat slowly stopping.

"I wish there was something we could do," said Mowgli.

They watched as the keepers sobbed for the dying girl.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps I can be of assisstance?" said a voice.<p>

Everyone looked over and saw a girl walk out of the shadows. She was wearing a pink dress and had blonde hair that was really long. It was Rapunzel from _Tangled_.

"You? Help?" asked Maybeck. "What could you do that can save Charlene?"

"Maybeck!" said Jess. "Aren't you aware of her powers?"

"What powers?" asked Maybeck.

Jess slapped herself in the face.

"You didn't see _Tangled_? Did you?" Jess asked.

"Ah no," sighed Maybeck.

"Rapunzel," Jess said turning towards her. "Show Maybeck your powers. Please help Charlene."

"I will try," the princess said. "Please step back."

Jess pulled Maybeck away from Charlene's body as Rapunzel walked over to her. She sat down on her knees.

"What is she going to do?" Maybeck asked.

"She is going to try to save Charlene," said Jess.

"But how?" he asked.

"Just watch," Jess said pointing to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked at Charlene's dying body. She then closed her eyes and her hair started to glow as she sang:

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

As Rapunzel sang, waves of light started to circle around Charlene. Maybeck watched in amazement as all of Charlene's wounds started to heal. All the scars and bite wounds faded and disappeared. The bullet wound in her leg closed up. The scratch on her face vanished. She was healing!

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine!_

As she finished her hair stopped glowing. Maybeck ran over to Charlene, now completely healed, but still had her eyes closed.

"Charlene?" Maybeck asked. She didn't reply.

Maybeck closed his eyes, starting to cry again.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes just as Charlene brought her lips to his, kissing him for a while. Simba and Mowgli cheered. Jess cried tears of joy. Rapunzel smiled.<p>

Maybeck was crying tears of joy too as he felt Charlene's warm, soft lips touching his.

She slowly took her lips off of his.

"I should have done that before I left you guys," Charlene said.

"Charlene," Maybeck said still crying. "I love you." He hugged her.

"I love you too," she said smiling.

"Please promise me that you will never go off alone into these parks every again," Maybeck said.

"I already promised myself that," she said.

They looked at each other and kissed again.

Maybeck then look at Rapunzel, Simba, and Mowgli.

"Thank you everyone," he said. "If it weren't for you guys, we would've all been dead."

"It was my pleasure," said Rapunzel.

"We are sworn to protect the heroes of Disney," said Simba. "We won't let those so-called Overtakers win."

Maybeck eyes suddenly popped open.

"I forgot about the Overtakers plan!" he said.

He stared at Charlene.

"We need to regroup with the others in Magic Kingdom!" said Maybeck. "We have to tell them about what we saw in Hollywood Studios!"

"What did you see?" asked Charlene.

"We'll explain it to everyone when we regroup," said Jess. "Hopefully one of them will have found Wayne."

"You guys had no luck I assume?" Charlene asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah and it looks like you didn't find him either," said Maybeck.

"Then let's go!" said Charlene. "We have to hurry!"

Maybeck and Jess nodded. They said goodbye and thanked the characters again before hopping on the monorail and heading toward Magic Kingdom.

"Let's hope the others had better luck," said Charlene.

"I hope so too," said Maybeck.

They looked at each other again and smiled. Then they brought their lips to each again.

"Okay now that's getting gross!" said Jess. "Get a room please!"

"Hey!" yelled Maybeck. "We are officially in a relationship now! Buzz off!"

Jess sighed and stared out the window.

"I really hope we have some luck tonight," she said to herself. "Otherwise it will the end of all Disney."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I think this may be one of my favorite chapters that i have written. I finally put in some Charbeck! Yahoo! But this is no time to celebrate. Wayne is still missing (except we know where he is but the keepers dont) and the Overtakers are soon going to unleash their ultimate plan. can the keepers stop all of this? Stay tuned to find out<strong>

**See you next update**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Frollo's Last Stand

Philby and Willa sadly walked out of Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros. They had searched that attraction after they went into Maelstrom and searched all the other countries. No sign of Wayne at all.

"I can't believe he isn't here," said Philby.

"I got shot with arrows in the butt for nothing!" Willa said very upset.

"Well this whole night wasn't a complete waste," Philby said smiling reaching for her hand.

Willa smiled and grabbed it.

"Come on Dr. Love," Willa said. "Let's head back to Magic Kingdom to regroup with the others."

"Right!" the ginger said. "Maybe they had better luck."

They both smiled at each other.

Suddenly a laser beam came out of nowhere and flew right between their faces.

"What the hell?" Philby yelled.

"Nobody move!" yelled a voice from the shadows behind them.

"Who's there?" asked Philby.

Another laser beam flew right between them.

"Yikes!" they both yelled.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the voice yelled again.

With no other choice, Philby and Willa raised their hands above their heads.

They heard a soft chuckle from the shadows. They watched as Captain Gantu, the villain from _Lilo & Stitch_, stepped out of the shadows pointing a laser gun at them.

"I've got you right where the boss want you," he said.

Philby stared at Gantu, thinking of a plan.

"Willa," whispered Philby.

"Yeah?" Willa asked.

"When I count to three, we make a run for the monorail station," Philby explained. "Okay?"

"Okay," Willa replied.

Philby silently counted to three. To their surprise, Gantu just stood where he was smiling at them. He didn't get any closer to them or try to shoot them again.

"Three!" Philby yelled.

The two turned around, only to be greeted by Frollo, AGAIN!

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Willa yelled.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Philby asked.

"Losing?" Frollo asked. "I'm just getting started!"

Frollo stared at Gantu.

"You are may go now," he said. "Regroup with the others at Fantasmic. Tell them I will be there shortly."

Gantu nodded and ran off into the shadows.

Frollo then turned towards Philby and Willa.

"You guys are not definitely not leaving this park," he said. "I will not allow you to leave."

"Oh yeah?" Willa asked. "And what makes you think you can actually stop us? We've already beaten you twice."

"Well this time it will be different," Frollo said. "And I can assure you that you are definitely not going to be leaving. You are going to die here girl!"

"Oh I don't think so!" said Philby, standing in front of Willa.

"As for you," said Frollo. "I have other plans for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Philby.

"You I don't care about much," Frollo said. "The girl is a different story. She caused me trouble in the past. Escaping me the last we met had consequences."

"Consequences?" Willa asked.

"You escaping me made me look like a fool to the other villains!" Frollo yelled. "You made me lose my army that I had back then, and that was a big and powerful army! And not only that, but I was put out of commission for a while because the information I wanted from you was extremely important to us, and you escaped with it!"

"Well then I'm glad I did," said Willa.

Frollo glared at Willa.

"I realized only after I was put out of commission that this was all your fault girl!" Frollo roared. "So when I was put back in command, I promised myself that I would get my revenge! I don't care about the other kingdom shits! I don't care about Lord Chernabog's master plan! I only care about you girl! The only thing that I care about is killing you for what you did to me!"

Willa squeezed Philby's arm in fear.

Frollo then smiled.

"However," he said. "Because of our past two quarrels this night, I realize that I do not have the power to defeat you. So now I've come to use the only person who can kill you."

"And who would that be?" asked Willa.

Frollo smiled and pointed at Philby.

"Philby?" Willa asked.

"I see that only a keeper can defeat another keeper," Frollo explained.

Philby laughed.

"You must be out of your mind if you really think I'm going to kill Willa," Philby said.

"Well unfortunately you will have no choice," Frollo said. He then clapped his hands and suddenly the Evil Queen stepped out of the shadows.

Philby and Willa cringed in fear at the sight of her.

"So which one is it again?" the Evil Queen asked.

Frollo pointed at Philby.

"That one," he said. "He's the one."

"Very well," the Evil Queen said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Willa.

"First I am going to make sure you don't interfere," the Queen said. She snapped her fingers and suddenly green lighting surrounded Willa and wrapped her up.

"Willa!" Philby yelled running towards her. Suddenly, he stopped moving. The Evil Queen had frozen him in place.

"Philby!" Willa yelled.

The Evil Queen started to whisper something. Willa saw this before. She was forming a spell.

She watched as she shouted the final words and threw her hands in the air.

"Forces of darkness come forth! This boy is your vessel! Take him now!"

Suddenly, a bunch of black shadowy smoke started to come out of the ground. It then flew straight into Philby's chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Philby yelled as the darkness went completely inside of him.

* * *

><p>Philby stood on all fours looking down on the ground.<p>

"Philby!" Willa yelled as the lightning released her. She ran over and kneeled down next to Philby. "Are you all right?"

Willa heard a soft chuckle coming from Philby. She stepped back as she saw the blue outline surrounding Philby's DHI suddenly turn black. Philby stood up laughing louder. He then turned around, facing Willa. Willa gasped as she saw that Philby's eyes were blood red. She listened to him laughing evilly.

"What have you done to him!?" Willa yelled.

"I have possessed that boy with a powerful curse, turning him evil and giving him dark magical powers," the Evil Queen explained.

"Think of him as the new Jezebel," Frollo said. All three Overtakers laughed.

Evil Philby turned towards Frollo and bowed to him.

"What are your orders master?" he asked.

Frollo smiled.

"Kill the girl standing next to you!" Frollo yelled. "Show her no mercy! Make her taste the fires of Hell!"

Evil Philby grinned.

"With pleasure," he said with an evil grin.

Evil Philby turned towards Willa.

"Philby no!" Willa yelled. "Don't listen to him! You must break free! You have to fight-"

Willa didn't get to finish. Evil Philby punched her right in the face, sending her flying.

Willa stood up rubbing her face. Her nose started bleeding. Tears were starting to form.

She saw Evil Philby walking towards her.

"Philby please," she said. "Don't do th-"

Evil Philby grabbed her by the neck before she could finish.

"Shut up you stupid bitch," he said. He then threw Willa back to where they originally were.

Willa lied face down on the ground, crying in pain. She could hear the Overtakers laugh. Frollo laughed the loudest.

Willa clenched her fists at the sound of Frollo laughing. She hated Frollo so much. Ever since she saw _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ when she was a kid, she had always hated Frollo. She could remember everything that Frollo did that made her hate him so much. He killed an innocent woman, tried to drown her baby, kept him locked up in a bell tower, burned people alive, lusted over women, offered their freedom in exchange for sex, and all while claiming that he was a righteous man. Willa hated him so much that she considered him to be the most evil Disney villain ever.

And Willa was not going to let herself get killed by one of his plans.

"How can I bring Philby back?" she asked herself. "What is more powerful than magic and can break any kind of curse?"

Suddenly, her eyes popped open. She knew what the answer was.

"So have you finally decided to give up girl?" Frollo asked Willa.

Willa slowly started to stand up.

"No!" Willa said. "I am going to free Philby from the curse."

"Ha!" the Evil Queen laughed. "You foolish girl! You possess nothing that can break this curse!"

"That's where you're wrong queenie!" said Willa.

Willa turned towards Evil Philby.

"Come and get me!" she yelled.

"Ha!" Evil Philby laughed. "You're just begging for death!"

Evil Philby ran towards Willa. Willa started to run towards Evil Philby.

"You only have one shot at this," Willa said to herself. "Don't mess up."

They got closer to each other. Just as Evil Philby prepared to attack, Willa grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his lips to hers.

Evil Philby struggled to break free, but he couldn't.

"What is she doing?" asked Frollo.

Suddenly, the darkness from inside Evil Philby started to flow out of his chest. The black outline surrounding his DHI turned back to blue.

"What!? No!" Frollo yelled. "How is this possible!?"

He turned towards the Evil Queen.

"How is this possible!?" he growled. "You said that this was a powerful curse and that no source of magic could break it!"

"Unfortunately this is not magic Frollo," the Evil Queen sighed. "I had not intended for this to happen."

"If its not magic then what is it!?" Frollo roared.

"Its true love," said Willa.

"True loves kiss to be exact," Philby said, now free from the curse.

"NOOOOOO!" Frollo yelled. "NO, NO, NO! Why must this happen!? Why can't I win! I always get what I want, so why can't I simply kill this bitch!?"

"I pity you Frollo," Philby said.

"What!?" Frollo growled.

"I look at you and I see a sad and weak old man with a heart full of darkness," Philby said.

"No! You are wrong!" Frollo yelled. "I am the minister of justice! I judge everything! Judgment belongs to me!"

Willa couldn't stand to hear Frollo's voice anymore. She knew what to do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the metal container with the cake in it. She took the half eaten cake, and ate the rest of it.

Frollo had sheathed his sword. He stomped towards the keepers.

"I have to do this by myself now!" he growled. "I will do this myself. I don't need help! I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forev-"

Frollo stopped in the middle of his sentence as he watched Willa grow huge again. It surprised Philby as well, for he did not know that she still had the cake.

Willa looked down at Frollo who was now scared.

"Judge Claude Frollo!" Willa yelled angrily. "I now hereby judge you!"

"What?" Frollo asked timidly.

"To the charge of killing innocent people…guilty!"

"Willa wait!" Philby yelled.

"To the charge of attempting to help destroy these parks…guilty!"

"Willa please think about this!" Philby yelled.

"And most importantly! To the charge of trying to have my boyfriend kill me…guilty!"

Willa lifted her giant foot.

"Willa no!" Philby yelled.

"The ultimate sentence…is death!" Willa yelled.

"No!" Frollo yelled as he tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough. Willa stepped on the judge with her giant foot.

Philby and the Evil Queen looked at Willa and then where her shoe was.

She then lifted her foot and everyone gasped at what was under it.

Frollo was on the ground, flat like a pancake. He was dead. He was flattened. He was crushed. Willa had stepped on him. Willa killed him. The evil judge of Notre Dame was dead.

The Evil Queen ran away at the sight of the dead Overtaker. Philby just stared at Willa and then at Frollo.

Suddenly Willa shrank back down to her normal size. Willa stared at the dead judge.

"Why Willa?" Philby asked as he put his hand of her shoulder. "You said you weren't a murderer. Why did you have to kill him?"

"I had no choice," Willa sobbed. She had started crying. "If I didn't stop him, he would have never stopped trying to kill me. He would have tortured me forever. He would probably have everyone else cursed just to kill me. I had to put an end to him. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She hugged Philby with tears running down her face.

Philby smiled and stared at her face, kissing her soft lips.

"It's in the past now Willa," Philby said. "You did what you had to do. I understand. It's all over now. I don't care, just as long as you're happy."

Willa wiped the tears off her face with sleeve.

"I'm happy as long as you are with me and never against me," Willa said. "Promise me you will never allow yourself to get cursed again. Please."

Philby smiled.

"I promise," he replied. "Now come on. We need to head back to Magic Kingdom."

Willa nodded. She took one last look at Frollo's flattened body before taking Philby's hand and running off towards the monorail station.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I would say that was either a dark or emotional chapter. Philby was turned evil. Frollo is now dead. What's next you may ask? You'll have to stay tuned to find out<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The Good Maleficent

Finn and Amanda sat on a bench in the middle of Main Street. They both sighed. They were exhausted. They had searched all of Tomorrowland and had no luck with finding Wayne.

"We have literally searched all of Magic Kingdom," Finn said getting frustrated. "We have been on every attraction in one night, had been getting in fights with Overtakers all night, and have no luck finding Wayne!"

"And to make matters worse, morning is approaching," Amanda said now worried. "If we don't find Wayne soon, all of Disney is doomed!"

"We have searched everywhere Amanda," Finn explained. "He's not in this park. All we can hope is that one of the others found him in one of the other parks."

"So now we have to wait until they return right?" Amanda asked.

"Correct," Finn replied.

They sat on the bench quietly for a few seconds.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amanda asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Finn said. "Want to play a game?"

"Oh I would love to," said a deep voice from the shadows. "I just enjoy games."

"Who said that?" Finn said standing up from the bench.

"How about a game of Finders Keepers Losers Sleepers," the voice laughed. "And what I mean is find the kingdom keepers and kill them, making them the sleeping losers!"

"That was a bad joke," Amanda said.

"You are a bad joke mortal!" the voice yelled.

Finn and Amanda shivered at the sound of the voice. The voice itself filled them with fear.

"Enough of this!" Finn yelled. "Reveal yourself to us and then we can continue this conversation!"

"Very well," the voice said.

Finn and Amanda began to hear soft footsteps, which grew louder.

"Oh my god!" Amanda said timidly. "Finn look!"

Finn turned around. His eyes popped out of his head as he screamed. He looked like he saw Death, which was what the creature standing in front of them practically looked like.

The creature was a skeletal demon, with red glowing eyes, and long fingers with sharp claws. He wore a red robe with a brown fur cloak that had a hood on it. And lastly, the main thing that stuck out to Finn and Amanda was the large, bony horns on top of his head. It was the Horned King, the evil, scary, and ruthless demon king from _The Black Cauldron_. Finn remembered seeing him on Tom Sawyer's Island once before. He never met him face-to-face, but now he was standing in front of him.

The Horned King laughed. It sent a chill up both Finn and Amanda's spines.

Amanda quickly got up off the bench and ran towards Finn, holding onto his arm tightly.

"My, my," the Horned King said. "Such a brave, and pathetic group of heroes that old man has brought together."

Finn looked at the demon angrily, but still was filled with fear.

"Lets see," the Horned King continued. "We have a brave, but reckless boy as the leader and a magical, but non-human creature as his girlfriend."

Finn looked at him now angrier, Amanda as well.

"Then we have a ginger nerd, and his weak and cowardly girlfriend, and then a tough, but self-righteous boy and a skillful, but impulsive athlete as his girlfriend, and finally another non-human creature."

The Horned King laughed.

"What's the point you're trying to make?" Finn asked angrily. "Your jokes stink!"

"What I'm saying is that you are all stupid fools if you think that old man believes you can all stop the evil that is coming," the Horned King said. "You all have your special skills that Wayne knew you had and brought you together for, but each of you still have your flaws that make you weak."

The Horned King just continued to laugh.

Finn clenched his fists.

"Nobody insults my girlfriend or my best friends like that!" Finn yelled. He ran towards the Horned King with a fist in the air.

"FINN NO!" Amanda yelled.

The Horned King held his palm towards Finn and shot a blast of dark energy at him. Finn went flying back and crashed into Amanda.

"And nobody raises their fists to the King of the Dead," the Horned King said. "You will suffer greatly for that!"

The Horned King raised his hands in the air. Thousands of ghastly wraiths and spirits started to rise out of the ground and circle Finn and Amanda. Unable to escape, Finn and Amanda held onto each other, screaming in fear.

The ghosts started to attack them from every side. Each of them came dashing at them from all around the circle, either slashing them with their claws, or going right through their bodies, and then going back into the circle on the other side. Finn and Amanda cried out in pain as they felt the claws sink deep into their flesh. They screamed as the ghosts flew right through their bodies, poisoning their veins and killing them on the inside.

Finn and Amanda eventually fell to the ground in pain. They leaned against each other, struggling to stand.

"You see kids?" the Horned King asked. "You are truly weak. You are going to die here in the middle of the happiest place on earth, soon to be the most evil place on earth. Lord Chernabog will rise and take over all of it, and it will be all because of you."

"N-never," Finn said weakly.

"Time to finish this," the Horned King said. He raised his hand towards the ghosts who were now in the air circling them. He then pointed towards Finn and Amanda.

"Spirits take them!" he yelled. "Take their souls! Send them plummeting into the Underworld!"

The ghosts started to fly straight towards Finn and Amanda.

"NOOOO!" Amanda suddenly yelled as she raised both her hands and used her powers to push all the ghosts away from them. They flew high into the sky and then disappeared.

The Horned King was angry now!

"You little pests!" the Horned King yelled. "You will pay for that!"

He started to raise his hands again, preparing to summon more ghosts.

"Finn quickly!" Amanda said. "While he's busy summoning more ghouls, we can escape!"

"I-I can't," Finn said weakly. "M-My leg. The g-ghosts c-clawed it. I c-can't move."

"Then lean on me," Amanda said. She took Finn's arm and put it on her shoulder, lifting him to his feet. Finn groaned.

"Don't worry," Amanda said. "Once we're clear, I will take care of it."

"Wait Amanda!" Finn said. "What about the others? We're supposed to meet them here. What if by the time they get here, the Horned King is still here? They'll be attacked!"

"I-I did not count on that," Amanda stammered. "Oh what are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Finn then turned his head around and screamed.<p>

"What?" Amanda yelled. "What is it?"

"M-M-M-M-M," Finn stammered.

Amanda turned around and screamed as well.

Standing in the darkness of the forest she stood there. Her shadowy figure showed her horns on top of her head. A crown sat perched on her scepter that she held in her hand.

"MALEFICENT!" Finn and Amanda yelled.

The Horned King stopped his rising.

"Why hello there your ladyship," the Horned King said bowing. "Have you come to witness the deaths of the leader of the so-called Kingdom Keepers and his girlfriend too?

"Not even close demon," Maleficent said. Finn suddenly realized that her voice what not the same as before. "I have come to do quite the opposite."

The Horned King hissed.

"It's you!" he growled. "Get out of here!"

"What?" asked Amanda. "What do you mean?"

"Fear not children," Maleficent said. "I am not what you think I am."

Maleficent started to walk out of the shadows. Finn suddenly saw that this was not the same Maleficent as before. This Maleficent did not have green skin. It was peach, like a human's. Her robes were only black, and had no purple on it. Her scepter was actually a wooden staff and the crow was actually a raven.

"Oh my god!" Amanda said. "It's Maleficent from _Maleficent_!"

"Excuse me?" asked Finn.

"It's the Maleficent from the movie called _Maleficent_," Amanda explained. "In that movie, Maleficent was the protagonist."

"What?" Finn said in astonishment.

"She is the good Maleficent!" Amanda said happily. "She's on our side!"

She then looked at Maleficent.

"Right?" she asked in a concerned voice. She had to make sure.

"Yes I am," Maleficent replied. "I am on your side. I am here to help you."

The raven cawed and landed on Finn's shoulder.

"Diablo?" Finn asked.

"No this is Diaval," Maleficent explained. Diaval bowed. Maleficent then waved her hand, sparkles of dust waving through the air, and Diaval transformed into a man wearing black clothing.

"Oh my god," Finn said.

"Do not fear children," Diaval said pulling them away. "We are here to protect you. Let Maleficent handle this walking, old corpse."

Finn and Amanda looked at Diaval and then at Maleficent who smiled. Finn and Amanda happily nodded.

Maleficent turned toward the Horned King.

"You will pay for what you have done to these children," Maleficent said.

"Really?" the Horned King asked. "Wasn't it you who said you hated children?"

"That was in the movie and I don't feel that way anymore," said Maleficent.

"I have waited for this moment," the Horned King said smiling. "Let's see if the good Maleficent is more stronger than the bad Maleficent."

The Horned shot dark energy at Maleficent. Maleficent shot a burst of green energy at the Horned King. They both cancelled together.

They both struggled to break through each other. The Horned King's spell started to break through. Maleficent started to get pushed back.

"You cannot defeat me!" the Horned King said. "You cannot defeat any of us. You may be the mistress of evil, even though you are good, but that is what makes you weak! You are good!"

Maleficent looked at the Horned King angrily.

"I chose to be good because that girl that the evil Maleficent hates so much opened up her heart to me, and showed me the meaning of true love," Maleficent said.

"Oh sweetheart," the Horned King said. "True love does not exist."

Maleficent glared at the Horned King, which ended up distracting her and making her lose her spell. The Horned King spell shot towards Maleficent.

"Farewell you stupid doppelganger!" the Horned King laughed.

Suddenly, the spell stopped 2 feet away from Maleficent and just floated in midair.

"What!?" the Horned King yelled. "What's going on!?"

"Maleficent!" a voice yelled. Maleficent turned around and saw Amanda holding her hands up in the air. Finn was leaning on Diaval. She was using her powers to stop the spell.

"Use it to your advantage!" Amanda yelled. She was starting to fall down. Her injuries were making her grow weak.

"Right!" Maleficent replied. She formed another burst of green energy and surrounded the Horned King's spell with it. It merged with it, transforming into a power ball of magic.

Maleficent stared at the Horned King.

"Oh no!" he said.

"Take this you rotting corpse!" Maleficent yelled. She shot the spell at the Horned King. It hit him and he yelled loudly in pain.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the Horned King was his skeleton that was still standing. He was still alive, but had no skin.

The Horned King looked at himself and screamed, covering his skeletal self.

"Someone feeling naked?" Finn laughed. Everyone started laughing.

"Y-You, You'll regret this!" the Horned King yelled, running off into the forest, most likely headed toward Fantasmic in Hollywood Studios.

* * *

><p>Finn and Amanda looked at Maleficent as she walked up to them.<p>

"Thank you Maleficent," Finn said. "I never knew that there ever could be a good mistress of evil."

Maleficent smiled.

"There can always be a little bit of good in us, no matter evil you are," she said. "I learned that myself from Aurora."

Finn and Amanda smiled at each other. Finn walked over to Amanda, but then groaned in pain, forgetting about his injuries. Amanda still had a lot too.

"Oh dear," said Maleficent. "Let me help you."

She waved her hand around Finn and Amanda's bodies and one by one all the cuts and bruises started fade away.

Finn looked at himself, completely free of any cuts or blemishes. Even the burn mark and stab wound he got from Dr. Facilier and Cruella was gone.

"Thank you so much," Finn said.

Maleficent smiled and kissed Finn on the forehead.

"That was where I kissed Aurora to wake her up," Maleficent said. "Hopefully that will bring you luck in the upcoming battle."

"Upcoming battle?" asked Amanda.

"The Overtakers are almost ready to start the rising at Fantasmic," Maleficent explained. "I must regroup with the other characters who are preparing for battle."

"And we need to find Wayne still," Amanda said to Finn.

"Unless one of the others already found him," Finn replied.

"Then I wish you luck children," Maleficent said. She turned Diaval back into a raven, and then spread her wings and flew towards Hollywood Studios.

"I didn't know she could fly," Finn said.

"She can in the movie," Amanda said. "She is a fairy after all."

"But fairy's wings look different than those," Finn contradicted.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Amanda asked.

"No! No!" Finn said. "Please no!"

Amanda smiled. She hugged Finn and he hugged her back. They then leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey Whitman!" yelled a voice, interrupting their kiss.<p>

Finn and Amanda turned around and saw Maybeck, Philby, Charlene, Willa, and Jess running towards them.

"Guys your back!" Finn said. "And you're all still alive!"

"Just barely," said Charlene.

Amanda and Finn looked around them. Wayne wasn't with them.

"You guys had no luck?" Finn asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Philby said. "And you didn't either."

"No." Amanda sighed.

Everyone sighed.

"Alright tell me everything that happened during your searches," Finn said.

Twenty minutes alter everyone finished explaining their searches.

"You and Maybeck finally made it official?" Finn asked Charlene.

"Yep!" said Charlene. "He saved me from death, then Rapunzel healed me, and then we kissed and made it official.

"Nice!" Amanda said.

"Hey we made it official too!" Philby complained. "What about praising us?"

Finn turned towards them, but looked at Willa.

"You actually killed Frollo?" he asked. "One of the Overtakers is actually dead?"

"Yes," Willa replied. "I had to. He would have-"

"We don't need to go there again Willa," Philby said.

Willa looked at him and smiled.

"So above all, no one found Wayne?" Finn asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then both us and Disney are fucked!" Finn yelled.

"We can't defeat Chernabog without Wayne!" Amanda.

"But we can't just give up!" Willa said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Maybeck asked. "Search the parks again? Dawn is approaching and Fantasmic is filling up with guests who are going to get eaten by Chernabog soon!"

"If only we had a clue," Jess sighed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Jess' eyes shot open.<p>

"Paper, pencil, now!" she yelled.

Everyone realized she was having a vision. Amanda pulled out the notebook and pencil in her pocketbook. Immediately, Jess started to draw on the paper. Everyone watched.

When she was done, she showed everyone the picture. On the top of the paper was a perfect drawing of Cinderella's Castle. Below the castle was a horse inside of a tornado. Below that, with an arrow pointing down was a cage with a man in it.

Everyone studied the picture.

"The man in the cage is obviously Wayne!" Finn exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" asked Charlene.

"Who else would it be?" Finn asked.

"Maybe Wayne sent this vision to Jess to give us a clue to where he is," Philby said. "I mean he did this the last time he was missing."

Everyone nodded.

"The picture of Cinderella's Castle can only mean Magic Kingdom," Maybeck said. "So he's hidden in this park."

"Good that's good!" said Amanda. "Now what about the horse in the tornado?"

"I don't know any rides with a horse and a tornado," Jess said.

"Well maybe the tornado mean that's the horse is spinning in circles," Philby said.

Finn's eyes popped open.

"Cinderella's Golden Carousel!" he exclaimed.

"That's great!" Willa said. "That down arrow has to mean underground."

"So that means," Maybeck said.

"Wayne is being held in an underground prison underneath Cinderella's Golden Carousel," Philby said.

"Yes!" Finn yelled. "We know where Wayne is!"

"And to think we wasted all night searching every inch of every park," Charlene complained.

"Well that's what we get for following a clue left by Hades," Amanda complained.

"Come on guys!" Finn yelled. "We have to hurry! We got a mentor and a park to save!"

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

They took each other's hands and headed off towards Fantasyland to save Wayne.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! The keepers finally know where Wayne is. Will they be able to rescue him in time? And even if they do rescue him, how will they be able to still stop Chernabog? Can he be stopped? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**And on the other hand, Christmas is finally here! I am at my grandparents house for the celebration. This new chapter is my gift to all of my fans and anyone who reads my stories. Merry Christmas everyone! Have a happy holiday. Spread christmas cheer by singing loud for all to hear and make sure to share kisses with your girlfriend or boyfriend under the ****mistletoe. I did already.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Rescue

They keepers all arrived at Cinderella's Golden Carousel. It wasn't operating, but the lights on it were turned on.

"Wayne is definitely underneath that," Finn said.

"Alright so how do we get there?" Maybeck asked.

"Look around," Finn said. "Look for something that almost is like a key or door. Something that could open up a secret passageway."

The keepers nodded and hopped on the carousel, examining everything.

Amanda was looking around the center of the carousel. She looked at all the mirrors, sometimes smiling at her reflection.

Suddenly, she looked at herself in one mirror, and saw a smudge in the corner. She looked at it closer, and saw it was a fingerprint smudge.

She reluctantly pressed her thumb on the smudge mark. Suddenly, everyone heard a noise. Amanda looked at the mirror, and saw the wall it was on suddenly start to go down, revealing a set of stairs that went in circles.

"Oh my god," Amanda said.

"You found it!" Finn exclaimed. "You finally found it!"

He ran up to Amanda and grabbed her shoulders. He then pressed his lips on hers.

He kissed her harder than he ever did. Everyone saw Amanda was struggling to push him off her. He wrapped his arms tighter around Amanda. He was hurting her.

Amanda ended up having to use her powers to push Finn off her.

"Jesus!" she said. "Why do you have to be so rough?"

"I'm just so happy that you finally found what we've searched every park for this whole fucking night!" Finn said happily as he stood up off the ground.

"Hey! Earth to lovebirds!" Philby yelled. "Are you to just going to stand there and let us watch you eat each others faces off? Or are we going to go down those stairs, rescue Wayne, and stop Chernabog from destroying this place?"

Finn and Amanda looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go guys," Finn said. "And be careful. There is no doubt that there will be Overtakers down there."

Everyone nodded and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The stairs went on for a while. Soon they reached the bottom. The stairs lead to an underground sewer.<p>

"Ew!" Charlene yelled as they walked through sewer water. "This is so gross!"

"Keep quiet!" Jess yelled. "You'll attract the Overtakers!"

"Everyone quiet!" Willa yelled.

"What is it?" Philby asked.

"I hear something," she said. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Willa. Eventually they started to hear the voices too. It sounded like laughter.

They stopped in front of a passageway to the left of them. The voices were loud and clear. They were down that passageway.

The keepers hid behind the wall and peeked down the passage.

They saw Jafar and Queen Narissa standing guard in front of a door.

"Wayne is in there," Finn said.

"How are we going to get past those two?" asked Philby.

"Don't worry," said Finn. "I think I have a plan."

Finn explained his plan and the others agreed.

"Alright let's do it," Maybeck said.

Jess went straight to do her part. She picked up a rock of the ground and threw it down the sewer way. It made a big splash.

The sound attracted the attention of Jafar and Queen Narissa.

"What the hell was that?" Jafar asked.

"I don't know," Queen Narissa replied. "Best check it out. It could be those pesky keepers."

The keepers heard footsteps walking towards them. They saw Jafar and Queen Narissa walk out of the passageway and down the other side. The keepers held their breath.

When Jafar and Queen Narissa started to look around on the other side, Finn yelled, "NOW!"

Amanda stepped forward as Jafar and Queen Narissa turned around.

"YOU!" Jafar yelled.

The two Overtakers ran towards the keepers. Amanda started to run towards them. The others ran down the passageway and Amanda ran behind Jafar and Queen Narissa. They turned around to attack, but Amanda used her powers to make a wave of sewer water hit Jafar and Queen Narissa, sending them down the other way, yelling in anger and defeat.

The keepers stood in front of the door.

"Wayne?" Finn yelled.

"Finn! Is that you?" a voice said on the other side.

"Wayne! Don't worry!" Philby yelled. "We'll get you out of there!"

Amanda stepped forward and used her powers to break the lock on the door. The keepers opened and saw their mentor chained by his arms to the wall and sitting on the ground.

"Wayne!" Finn yelled running up to hug the old man.

"I knew you guys wouldn't give up," Wayne said.

"With the fate of Disney resting in our hands at a time like this we would never give up," said Maybeck.

"We've searched every inch of every park in hopes of finding you," Willa said. "We've practically wasted the whole night trying to find you."

"You got my message didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Jess said.

Wayne suddenly stopped smiling.

"Hurry! There's no time to waste!" he said. "I must tell you about the Overtakers plan!"

"We already know it," Amanda said as she broke the chains on Wayne's hands.

Everyone helped the old man up and ran down the sewer way.

* * *

><p>They soon reached a ladder that lead up to a manhole. They climbed it, finding themselves in the middle of Main Street.<p>

"Back where we started again eh?" Charlene asked.

"Quickly children," Wayne said. "I must what explain to you what is going to happen and how it can be stopped."

"The rising of Chernabog can be stopped even with all of his new power and invincibility!?" Amanda yelled.

"Yes," said Wayne. "That's why the Overtakers locked me up. They didn't want me telling you the only way Chernabog can be defeated."

"Well tell us!" Philby cried out.

Wayne looked at everyone.

"In this park lies the only weapon capable of defeating Chernabog," Wayne explained. "It has been in this park ever since it was created. No matter how power the Overtakers make Chernabog, it is capable of defeating him."

Everyone looked at Wayne.

"Well what's the weapon?" Maybeck asked.

"Maybe you can tell me," Wayne asked.

"Seriously!?" Charlene cried out.

Finn's eyes suddenly popped open.

"The sword in the stone!" he yelled.

Wayne smiled.

"Excuse me?" Jess asked.

"The sword in the stone that lies in Fantasyland," Finn explained. "It's right in front of Cinderella's Golden Carousel."

"And to think we were just there!" Willa complained.

"But that sword is just a prop," Philby explained. "It's not removable."

"To the park guests yes. It is just a prop," Wayne said. "But if touched by the magic of your DHI's, it is real. It was kept here every since the creation of these parks as a weapon that could defeat any source of evil, including Chernabog."

"Then let's go get it!" Finn exclaimed.

"No," said Wayne. "Only one of you can go. I need the others to come with me to Hollywood Studios to try and save the guests and hold off Chernabog for as long as we can."

"I'll go get it then," Finn said. "Everyone else go with Wayne."

"Are you sure you should go off alone?" Amanda asked. "What if the Overtakers know that you'll go for the sword and will have an army guarding it?"

Finn smiled. He walked up to Amanda and kissed her on the lips, more gentle this time.

"I'll be fine my love," Finn said. "Now go with the others."

Amanda frowned, but then nodded.

Finn smiled and ran off towards Fantasyland.

"I still think I should go with him," Amanda said.

"He'll be fine," Jess said.

"Finn's bravery is what makes him our leader," Maybeck said.

"True fact indeed," Wayne said. "Now come along. We must head to Fantasmic. We need to stop Chernabog from eating any of those poor guests and prevent him from destroying all of Disney."

All the keepers nodded as they headed off to the monorail.

"This is it," Amanda said in her mind. "This is the start of the ultimate battle."

* * *

><p><strong>Well finally! Wayne is rescued! But this is no time to celebrate! Finn must retrieve the Sword in the Stone and the others must stop Chernabog from eating any of the poor guests and then hold him off until Finn returns. Can they do it? Can they all end this terror!<strong>

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	22. The Sword of Disney

Finn ran fast. Faster than ever. He ran back to Fantasyland as fast as he could.

His breathing became heavy, his legs felt like they were made of jelly, and his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert.

Yet, he did not stop running. With Chernabog about to be unleashed, he did not stop to take a breather.

"Come on Whitman!" Finn said. His lungs felt like they were cased in cement. "Pick up your damn feet! No time to rest!"

Sweat dripped down Finn's face. He could feel the all the pain throughout his body. His legs felt like they were going to break right off. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. His heart was pounding against his chest like a jackhammer.

Even with all of this, Finn would not rest. He ran as if his life meant it. In this case it did. And it wasn't just his life, but as well as his friends, all the guests in Fantasmic, and Disney's life as well. All of them rested in his hands, and legs, right now.

* * *

><p>Finn finally was able to catch his breath when he reached the carousel. He gasped for air. He was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf for about five minutes. He let his legs rest for that time as well.<p>

His throat begged for water, but he had to ignore it.

"Once I retrieve the sword," Finn said still gasping. "Then I will worry about everything else."

He walked around until he was standing in front of the sword in the stone.

He looked at the sword. Finn knew about this sword for so long. Coming from _The Sword in the Stone_, Finn and every other guest that came here had known it to be fake, and not removable. Finn himself tried to remove the sword many times when he came here as a child. He would climb on top of the stone and pull with all his might, but it would never budge. No one could remove it.

But Finn knew it would be different. This time, he would pull the sword, and it would come out, at least he hoped.

"Well then," Finn said cracking his fingers. "Let's do it!"

Finn walked up to the sword and examined it once more.

Finn then started to reach for the sword. He almost had his hand on the handle when suddenly he heard loud flapping.

"What the?" Finn said.

"Incoming!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly a bird dived out of nowhere and smashed into Finn's head, clawing it.

"Ow!" Finn yelled.

He smacked the bird off his head. It turned out to be Iago.

"Shoo!" Finn yelled waving his hand in the air, attempting to smack Iago.

"Sorry street rat," and new voice said. "But we can't let you take that sword."

Finn turned towards the carousel and saw Jafar standing at the entrance to the secret hideout they just were in. Iago flew over and sat on Jafar's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked as he began to reach for the sword again. "And who's going to stop me?"

Finn almost had the sword in his grasp when a fireball hit the handle. Finn quickly jumped away from the flame.

"Me," said Jafar.

Suddenly Jafar disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Finn looked around, expecting a sneak attack from him.

He started to back up.

"Boo!" said Jafar who was now behind him.

Finn turned around as Jafar hit him with his cobra staff. It sent Finn sliding across the pavement.

Finn stood up weakly. He headed for the sword but got hit by a fireball in the chest.

He quickly dropped on the floor and started roll to out the fire out. He stood up when it went out, but left his shirt burned a little.

"I can't reach the sword without getting stopped by Jafar," Finn thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fireball that was headed towards his face. He quickly jumped out of the way.

Finn then ran at Jafar.

Jafar threw another fireball at Finn. He dodged it. He raised his fist and punched Jafar in the face.

Jafar stood back and rubbed his face.

Finn smiled at the sight of the Overtaker in pain.

"How does that fell?" he asked. "That was for Wayne."

Jafar looked at Finn, now angrier.

"You little shit!" Jafar yelled. "I am Jafar, the royal vizier of Agrabah! The most powerful sorcerer in the world! No one disrespects me or attacks me and lives!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Finn said. "And for the record, isn't Maleficent the most powerful sorcerer in the world?"

Jafar was now extremely pissed.

"I will destroy you!" Jafar yelled. "I won't just kill you! I'll will tear you apart limb by limb and then feed you to Lord Chernabog!"

Jafar shot a powerful burst of red energy at Finn. It sent him flying into the wall.

Finn stood up slowly. He felt blood drip down his face.

"I have to destroy his staff," Finn said to himself. "Just like in the movie, when Aladdin destroyed the staff, all of Jafar's magic went away."

He then ran at Jafar. He grabbed his cobra staff and tried to pull it out of his hands. Jafar pulled back on his staff.

"Give me that!" yelled Finn. "That thing is keeping from getting what I came for. Hand it over!"

"Not a chance!" Jafar yelled. "Let go of it you street rat!"

"Never!" yelled Finn.

Jafar smiled.

"Then I'll just have to force you," he said.

The eyes of the cobra on Jafar's staff started to glow. Finn looked at it.

Suddenly Finn felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw a snake wrapped around it.

Finn screamed like a girl at the sight of it. Finn was deathly afraid of snakes. The sight of snakes just made him want to scream. That caused issues when he was attacked by Gigabyte, the snake from_ Honey I Shrunk the Audience_, in Epcot a while ago. He hated them so much.

Finn looked around him and saw dozens of snakes slithering towards him. They all hissed at him. Finn struggled to hold onto the staff while ignoring the snakes.

Suddenly Finn felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a snake biting it. He shrieked and shook it off, letting go of the staff in the process.

He started then to feel weaker. As ran to get away from the snakes, his body started to get tired. He felt so much pain in his leg.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Ha!" Jafar laughed. "The snake that bit you was a viper. It is one of the most venomous snakes in the world. And the pain you are feeling is the poison coursing through your veins."

Iago laughed.

"Expect Jafar enhanced this snake's poison to be much stronger and deadlier!" he laughed. "You'll be dead in about a minute!"

Jafar and Iago continued to laugh.

"Finally the leader of the Kingdom Keepers is going to die!" Jafar laughed.

* * *

><p>Felt struggled to get away from the snakes. He could feel the poison coursing through him.<p>

"I'm going to die," Finn said weakly. "I'm going to…"

He reached the stone as his eyes began to close. He began to fall to the ground. His hand then suddenly gripped the handle of the sword as he fell.

"NO! THE SWORD!" Jafar yelled.

Suddenly, a beam of light from the sword burst into the sky. Jafar stepped back, covering his eyes. The snakes started to flee.

Finn felt power pouring through him. The bite mark started to fade and the poison was vanishing.

"NO!" Jafar yelled.

Finn stood up. He looked at Jafar, and then at the sword.

"It is real!" he said to himself.

He gripped the sword with two hands. He then easily pulled the sword out of the stone.

The light then started to disappeared and absorb into Finn. The blue outline surrounding his DHI started to glow brighter. He felt so much power flowing through him.

"You little brat!" Jafar yelled. "Die now!"

Jafar threw a fireball at Finn. Finn ran to the side to dodge it.

"What the?" said Jafar. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Finn asked.

"You were just there in front of the stone but now you are right there in about one second," Jafar explained.

Finn looked around. He was farther away from the stone than he was before.

"You mean I ran so fast I was practically invisible?" Finn asked.

Jafar then frowned.

"The sword!" he said. "The sword is enhancing your DHI!"

"It is?" Finn asked. "Great!"

Jafar gritted his teeth. He threw another fireball and Finn jumped this time to dodge it. He jumped higher than he ever could.

"This really is enhancing my DHI!" Finn said examining the sword. "I am superhuman!"

Jafar continuously threw fireballs at Finn, but Finn used his new speed to constantly run around in circles.

Jafar was now more pissed than Frollo and the Queen of Hearts combined.

"Enough is enough!" Jafar yelled.

"But I just getting started," Finn said smiling.

"Playtime's over street rat!" Jafar yelled.

He then started to transform into a giant cobra.

"Go Jafar!" Iago yelled flying away from him.

Finn felt a little bit of fear as he stared at the snake.

"I'll show you how snake-like I am!" Jafar hissed.

He snapped at Finn, almost biting him. Finn dodged him. Jafar chased Finn as he ran out of Fantasyland.

Jafar couldn't keep up with Finn because of his enhanced speed.

"Face me you coward!" Jafar hissed. "Stop running like a girl and fight me like a man!"

Finn froze in his tracks.

"What did you call me!?" Finn yelled.

Jafar smiled. He had him angry now, which is what he wanted.

"You heard me boy!" Jafar hissed. "You are afraid of snakes, and that is why you are running from me! You may be the leader of the Kingdom Keepers and you may have enhanced abilities, but you are still a coward!"

Finn gripped the sword tightly. He hated being called a coward. He knew he wasn't.

"Fine then!" Finn yelled. "Come and get me!"

Jafar darted towards Finn. Finn stood pointing the sword at Jafar.

Jafar then lunged at Finn, intending to eat him. Finn thrust the sword at Jafar and stabbed him right through the top of his mouth.

Jafar screamed and roared in pain. He struggled to get off of the sword.

Finn let him feel the pain for a few seconds, and then pulled the sword out.

Finn watched as Jafar screamed in pain, thrashing around the place.

He then started to glow and transform back into a human.

Finn looked at Jafar. He was still alive, but globs of blood were coming out of his mouth.

"You may have beaten me boy," Jafar said as he spat out blood. "But if I were you, I would have not wasted my time fighting and just headed towards Fantasmic. The ceremony is about to begin!"

Jafar laughed as Iago flew onto his shoulder. Finn watched as Jafar disappeared into a cloud of smoke again.

* * *

><p>Finn stared at the spot where Jafar was just standing. He then looked at the sword. The blood that was on it was fading away.<p>

"I have the sword," Finn said. "I am holding the Sword of Disney. This is the only weapon that can defeat Chernabog."

Finn looked towards the monorail.

"Let's go end this once and for all!" Finn said.

He dashed off towards the monorail station. He didn't wait for the monorail. He couldn't. Instead he used his abilities to run across the tracks.

"No more time to waste!" Finn said. "I have to get there as fast as I can!"

He knew that the fate of Disney now rested in the sword and him getting there before it's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Finn now finally has the Sword of Disney in his possession. I hope you guys liked my idea for the sword. But can Finn make in time to Fantasmic before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy!**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	23. The Ceremony

Wayne, Amanda, Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Jess got off the monorail when it reached Hollywood Studios.

"Quickly children!" Wayne said. "We must hurry to Fantasmic before it's too-"

He was cut off by the keepers who stopped in their tracks and gasped.

Wayne looked in front of him and saw an army of Disney characters standing in front of them, armed and ready to fight. There was Hercules, Mulan, Elsa, Simba, Tarzan, Peter Pan, Taran, Beast, Ralph, Aladdin, Hiro and Baymax, Prince Philip, Prince Charming, and so many more.

Prince Philip stepped forward.

"We knew that you we need assistance again," he said. "So I rounded up enough characters to fight with you."

"Thank you Philip," Amanda said.

Prince Philip smiled. He then called over Peter from _The Chronicles of _Narnia, who walked over with weapons being carried by Robin Hood and Jack Sparrow. Peter gave Wayne, Amanda, Philby, and Jess a shield and a sword. Because of Maybeck's known strength, he was given a war axe. He gleefully took it. Robin Hood then gave Willa a bow and arrow as well as dagger. They knew Willa was skilled with archery. Finally, because of Charlene's speed and skill, Jack Sparrow handed her a pair of cutlass swords. She took them and swung them around.

"All right Wayne," Maybeck said, holding the axe over his shoulder. "What's the plan?"

"You guys are going to follow me backstage and are going to watch the ceremony," Wayne explained.

"Watch?" Amanda asked. "I thought we were supposed to stop the ceremony!"

"There is no stopping the rise of Chernabog unfortunately," Wayne sighed. "But we can prevent him from eating any of the guests."

"How?" asked Philby.

Wayne looked at the characters.

"You guys will hide behind the stands, and when I give a signal, when Chernabog reaches for his first meal, then you jump out and attack," he explained.

"You got it," Prince Philip said. "We also have some of the other characters disguised as the characters for Fantasmic, and are ready to play their part in the show."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"The Overtakers have tricked all the guests into thinking that there is a new segment for the Fantasmic show," Wayne explained.

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"They new segment is called realistic villains," Wayne said. "Instead of using the video projections of the villains, the Overtakers will have themselves, the actual villains, replacing those videos, and having the guests think they are just cast members."

"And when it's Chernabog's turn, that will be the start of destruction, I'm guessing?" Charlene asked.

"Correct," Wayne said.

Suddenly they heard on the loudspeakers an announcement that Fantasmic was going to start in five minutes.

"Oh my god!" Willa said. "We have to hurry!"

"Right!" Wayne said.

Everyone ran off to the Fantasmic theater.

"Please hurry Finn," Amanda said to herself. "Come back with the sword! War is about to start!"

* * *

><p>Soon everyone reached the entrance to Fantasmic.<p>

Wayne looked at the characters.

"Wait for me to give the signal," he said.

The characters nodded and ran off towards the back of the stands.

Wayne led all the keepers to a secret passageway that led backstage. They crept past all the props and found a place to watch the show and hide.

They looked into the stage. Thousands of guests, children and parents, filled up the bleachers. They all had excited looks on their faces. Some of them, mostly parents, looked tired. They probably didn't enjoy being at Disney World at 5:00 A.M. Unfortunately, their kids probably forced them to take them to see it.

"Poor guests," said Jess. "They have no idea what's really going to happen to them."

"Well we're not going to let them die!" Maybeck said confidently.

"Keep your voice down!" Philby said. "You'll attract the Overtakers!"

Maybeck sat down.

"Hey wait a minute!" Amanda said. "How are they having all the people who aren't Overtakers be a part of this? What about all the cast members and musical people?"

"They've been hypnotized by Maleficent and the Evil Queen," Wayne explained.

"Oh. Well that makes sense," said Willa.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Charlene said. "The show, or ceremony, is about to start."

The lights around the theater started to go out. Everyone cheered for the show.

A light was then show on the stage and the show started.

It went on, doing all the different stages and everything. The audience cheered. The keepers watched closely.

Soon after the boats with the princesses left, the keepers looked on the stage and saw her. The Evil Queen was on the stage. The audience cheered at sight of the queen. They had no idea that she was actually real and actually evil.

She went through her lines perfectly. The projection of the magic mirror was show on the wall.

"Now I call upon the forces of evil!" the Evil Queen yelled. "Bring down this kingdom! Bring down all of Disney!"

The keepers realized that they were not having the Evil Queen transform into the witch. The audience didn't seem to care.

"Forces of evil come forth!" magic mirror said. "Now is the time to take it all!"

The projection then disappeared and the Evil Queen laughed.

Suddenly, Ursula emerged out the water, creating a big splash. The audience went crazy.

"Yes!" Ursula said as she walked onto the land. "It's so exciting! I'm happy!"

Next Cruella de Vil walked out form behind the rocks.

"This time no one can stop us!" she said. "The kingdom will become ours tonight!"

The audience was going wild. Next up the spotlight shown on Scar lying on top of one of the rocks.

"Yes!" Scar said. "Perfect. It is all going according to plan!"

All the villains were laughing menacing. Then suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the villains. When the smoke cleared, Dr. Facilier was standing in its place.

"Its too late cowards!" he said. "Your precious kingdom can't be saved now!"

The audience screamed in excitement. They loved the new "segments."

"No!" Willa said. "That isn't right!"

"What do you mean?" asked Philby.

"Dr. Facilier isn't apart of Fantasmic!" Willa explained. "After Scar its supposed to be Frollo!"

"Well didn't you kill Frollo?" Maybeck asked.

Willa stared at Maybeck.

"Oh yeah," said Willa.

"I guess they had to improvise," Charlene said.

"Guys!" Amanda said. "Stop talking and pay attention to the show! Jafar just appeared!"

The keepers looked down and saw Jafar standing on stage.

"It's time to say goodbye to Mickey, and all of Disney, FOREVER!" Jafar yelled.

It then went through the segment with Jafar turning into a cobra and chasing Mickey. The only thing was that Jafar turned into an actually giant cobra.

Some of the audience screamed at the big snake, but then went back to cheering.

The one thing that made the audience gasp was that instead of Mickey using the lamp, Jafar swallowed him whole.

The keepers gasped.

"Did he just really eat that innocent cast member?" Jess asked.

"I am afraid so," Wayne said.

The whole stage then started to explode with smoke and fire.

A huge scream was heard in the background as a video of Mickey getting tossed around in water was shown.

"HADES RULES!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and all the villains were back on stage. Hades was standing on the cliff. His hair was burning red.

"All hail lord Hades! The lord of the Underworld!" the villains yelled bowing to Hades.

Hades looked at everyone still angry, but then calmed down, his hair turning blue.

"Okay I'm cool, I'm cool," he said.

The audience laughed at his funny line.

Hades smiled and looked at the villains.

"So my faithful subjects," he said. He then looked at the audience. "And all you poor mortals. Mickey is no more, and now this kingdom is ours for the taking!"

The villains all cheered.

"But wait Hades," said a voice. Suddenly, a wall of green fire appeared and Maleficent stepped out of it.

The audience went wild at the sight of the mistress of evil.

"Why have I not received an invitation?" Maleficent asked.

The audience laughed, thinking that she was quoting herself from the movie.

"My dear a invitation is not required," Hades said. "This party is for all villains."

"Excellent!" Maleficent cheered. "Then you won't mind that I brought along someone else?"

"Who did you bring?" Hades asked

"I brought with me the main coarse of this show!" Maleficent yelled. "Our faithful leader! The evil of all Disney! Your own brother!"

Maleficent pointed towards the top of the mountain.

"Come forth, Lord Chernabog!" Maleficent yelled.

Suddenly, the whole theater went dark.

The audience looked the pitch-black stage. Then, they saw two red dots at the tip of the mountain.

"LOOK!" Amanda yelled pointing at the tip.

Suddenly, spotlights were shining at the mountain. The audience went crazy as Chernabog slowly unfolded his wings.

"It's Chernabog," Maybeck said.

All the keepers stared at Chernabog in fear.

Chernabog then pointed at the water and ghosts and spirits started to rise out of it. Thousands of wraiths circled Chernabog and the whole mountain.

The audience cheered.

Suddenly the audience stopped cheering as Chernabog was now looking directly at them, licking his lips. The spirits started to circle the audience.

The lights on the stage went back on and every single Overtaker was standing there. The audience screamed in fear now.

"Welcome everyone to the New Kingdom," Maleficent said in her eerie voice. "A brand new era is about to begin. No more of this prince-and-princess bull shit. No more happily ever after or true love's kiss. It's time for darkness to rise up and take control.

The audience screamed. Many tried to escape, but were blocked by the spirits.

"A new age shall begin here in Disney!" Hades said. "An age where dreams are replaced by nightmares. An age where the villains from all your favorite Disney movies always win! And it all starts, with your deaths!"

Hades looked at Chernabog.

"Brother it is time!" he yelled. "Feast upon these poor unfortunate mortal souls and announce your rule!"

Chernabog smiled. He held his hand out towards the audience. A shadowy hand started to reach for the audience. Everyone screamed in terror.

* * *

><p>"NOW!" Wayne yelled.<p>

All at once the keepers jumped out of their hiding place and the characters jumped out from behind the bleachers. The audience stared at the characters. They characters threw weapons and shot spells at Chernabog's shadowy hand and destroyed it before it could grab the audience.

Chernabog roared in anger. The audience cheered for the characters.

"NOOOOOO!" Hades yelled in anger. His hair was burning red.

"It's over Hades!" Amanda yelled.

All the Overtakers stared at the keepers. While the Overtakers stared at the keepers, a bunch of the characters escorted the characters out of the theater.

Chernabog roared at the fleeing guests. He was so angry.

Soon all the guests were out of the theater and escorted out of the parks. The characters used a spell to make them forget what had happened.

The characters then returned to the theater. Elsa froze the entire pool around the stage so the characters could cross.

The Overtakers stared at the keepers and characters. Maleficent and Hades were filled with rage, but not as much as Chernabog was. Chernabog roared with fury. His roar made everyone shake.

"Look at what you've done!" Hades roared. "You have ruined everything! You little shits have fucked it all up."

Chernabog roared again.

"And now you have pissed my brother off!" Hades yelled.

"Brother!?" the keepers yelled.

"Oh your leader never told you?" Hades asked.

"That ugly beast is your brother!?" Maybeck yelled.

Chernabog roared again.

"Stop pissing him off!" Maleficent yelled.

"Shut up!" Hades yelled.

"Speaking of your leader," the Evil Queen said. "Where is that little shit?"

"He retrieved the sword unfortunately," Jafar said.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Maleficent yelled.

"I tried to stop him!" Jafar yelled. "But once he touched that sword it was removed. It also enhanced his DHI! He like some kind of superhuman now!"

"I don't care about superhuman abilities," Maleficent yelled. "What I care about is that sword is the only weapon that can defeat Lord Chernabog! And now that boy has it!"

"Like I said!" Jafar yelled. "I did everything I could to stop him! I even poisoned him with a viper that had enhanced poison, but he touched the sword before he could die!"

Amanda filled up with rage at Jafar's words.

"You poisoned my Finn!?" she yelled at Jafar.

"Why yes," he said. "I enjoyed watching him almost die."

Amanda clutched her sword tighter.

"You will die first!" Amanda yelled. "And I will be the one who does it!"

Amanda looked at everyone.

"The Ultimate Battle starts now!" she yelled.

All the keepers and characters cheered and charged at the Overtakers.

"GET THEM!" Hades yelled.

All the Overtakers charged at the army and clashed with everyone.

The Ultimate battle has now started.

* * *

><p><strong>WAR! The Ultimate Battle has now started! The Keepers and Character against the Overtakers and Chernabog! Can they win? Can Finn make it to the battle before its too late? Stayed tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	24. The Ultimate Battle

The battle was getting intense. Swords were clashing. Spells were being thrown. Evil and good minions were dying. Blood was spilling all over the ice.

The Ultimate Battle was under way.

The keepers fought all the Overtakers and their minions. They all knew the plan.

"We have to hold all of them off until Finn comes with the sword!" Maybeck yelled as he threw his war axe down on a pirate, splitting him in half.

"Yes I already know!" Amanda said annoyed now that Maybeck had already said it five times.

Amanda was busy fighting Jafar. She was angrily throwing her sword down at Jafar, trying to hit him. He was blocking her with his staff.

"You think you can beat me fairy?" Jafar taunted.

"I will beat you!" Amanda yelled. "You tried to kill my Finn! Now I will kill you!"

They clashed again, and this time Amanda used her powers to push Jafar off his feet. He flew back with a bunch of other Overtakers.

Amanda smirked. She looked over at her sister who was fighting Maleficent. She was clashing her sword with her scepter. She was worried at first, so she started to walk towards her to help her. When Jess saw her, she just smiled and shook her head. Amanda knew that she was fine, so she smiled back.

She looked around at all the keepers and characters fighting. She couldn't tell if they were winning or losing.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar and looked at the mountain. It was Chernabog roaring in anger. He pointed his hand at the army and sent spirits flying down towards them.

Amanda screamed as spirit flew past her, scratching her and clawing her.

She opened her eyes.

"Finn please hurry!" she yelled. "We need you!"

* * *

><p>Finn had just reached the monorail station in Hollywood Studios. He could hear the sound of everyone fighting at Hollywood studios.<p>

"Oh no," Finn said. "Tell me I'm not too late."

He darted off towards Fantasmic, faster than a bullet.

He was there in about ten seconds. He could hear the sounds of swords clashing and people yelling. He was about to jump onto the top of the bleachers when he heard a loud roar. It made the ground shake like an earthquake.

"Chernabog!" he yelled.

He then jumped onto the top of the bleachers and looked down.

He looked at the horror down below. He watched as all the keepers, characters, and Overtakers fighting each other. So many dead knights, pirates, and other minions piled the ground.

He then looked up at the mountain and almost lost his balance. Chernabog was on top of the mountain, waving his hands and controlling the spirits flying around him.

"Well someone's pissed," Finn said. He chuckled silently.

Suddenly he looked at Chernabog. He was looking right at him. He saw him.

Chernabog roared so loudly.

"What brother?" Hades yelled. Chernabog was talking to Hades.

Chernabog roared again.

"The leader is here?" he asked.

Hades looked up at the bleachers and saw Finn. He smiled.

"At ease!" Hades yelled.

All at once the Overtakers stopped fighting. Hades pointed to the bleachers and everyone stared at Finn.

The characters and keepers stared at Finn as well.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"Hey baby!" Finn yelled. "Sorry I'm late!"

Finn jumped with his enhanced ability. Everyone was surprised at this.

He landed next to Amanda. He grabbed her waist and pulled her lips to his.

Some of the characters smiled. The Overtakers looked at them with disgusted faces.

"Are you two done?" Maleficent yelled.

Finn pulled his lips off of Amanda's and stared at Maleficent.

"Good to see you again Greenie," he said.

Maleficent looked at him angrily.

"What? I thought you were happy to see me the last time we met?" Finn taunted.

"That was before you and your friends ruined everything!" Maleficent yelled.

Chernabog roared again.

"Hey Maleficent!" Hades yelled. "Let me do the talking! I am above you in power!"

Maleficent sighed and back away.

"So kid," Hades said smiling. "We finally meet in person."

"Spare me the pleasantries Hades," Finn said. "I am here for one reason."

"Which is?" Hades asked.

"To kill your brother once and for all!" Finn said.

All the characters and keepers cheered.

The Overtakers laughed. Even Chernabog laughed for a change.

"You really think that just because you have that sword and superhuman abilities that you can kill my brother?" Hades laughed. "You think you can destroy the ultimate evil of Disney?"

Finn gripped the sword.

"Let's find out," he said confidently.

Finn turned towards his true love.

"Continue fighting," he said. "I am going to finish this."

"Please be careful," Amanda said. "Please come back. Please don't die."

Finn kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"I will," he said.

He then jumped into the air, over the Overtakers. He landed onto the mountain. Chernabog roared at the sight of Finn.

Amanda looked at him.

"Everyone fight on!" Amanda yelled.

Everyone went back to fighting.

* * *

><p>Finn looked back down at everyone. He watched the armies fight.<p>

Suddenly, it began to grow dark. He looked up. Chernabog's fist was above him. He quickly ran away out of the way. Chernabog's fist hit the mountain before it could hit Finn.

Chernabog roared in anger.

"That's right you beast!" Finn yelled. "You missed!"

Chernabog roared so loud, it would have woken up the dead.

Finn jumped at Chernabog. As he flew past his stomach, he slashed the sword on it.

Chernabog roared in pain.

"It does work!" Finn thought to himself.

Chernabog looked at Finn. If he had pupils, they would show anger in them. Finn was still frightened a little.

"Shall we continue?" Finn yelled.

Chernabog brought his fist into the air and brought it down towards Finn. He easily dodged it.

Chernabog was so angry now.

He roared at Finn. Even though he couldn't understand what he was saying, Finn could somewhat understand him.

"All fair in love and war demon!" Finn yelled.

Finn started to laugh in victory. Suddenly, darkness came back over him. Chernabog brought his fist down onto Finn, smashing him.

Amanda looked up and saw what just happened.

"FINN!" she yelled.

Everyone immediately stopped fighting and looked up.

"Is he dead brother?" Hades yelled.

Chernabog laughed loudly.

He brought his fist off the mountaintop, only to find Finn holding onto his finger.

"NO!" Hades yelled.

All the Overtakers booed at Finn. Chernabog was now extremely angry.

Finn jumped onto Chernabog's open hand. Finn stood there staring at Chernabog. He stared back at him.

"Hey you!" Finn yelled. Chernabog stared at him.

"Yeah that's right! You can hear and understand me!" Finn yelled. He wanted Chernabog to hear everything he was about to say.

Chernabog continued to stare.

"Do you know who I am?" Finn asked. "Do you remember me? Do you remember my name?"

Chernabog did nothing.

"If not then let me refresh your pathetic memory!" Finn yelled.

Chernabog looked at him angrily.

"I am one of the Kingdom Keepers!" Finn yelled. "We are the heroes of Disney! We were brought together for one purpose! To destroy you and all your pathetic Overtakers!"

Chernabog glared at him.

"My name is Lawrence Finnegan Whitman!" Finn yelled. "I am the leader of the Kingdom Keepers!"

Chernabog roared loudly. Finn glared at Chernabog.

"AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Finn shouted.

He jumped at Chernabog, holding the sword high above his head, preparing to stab him.

Chernabog smiled at Finn. He then opened his mouth wide, and Finn went right inside it. Chernabog swallowed him whole.

"NOOOOOO!" Amanda yelled.

"FINNNN!" Philby yelled.

"Yes!" Hades yelled. "Victory is ours!"

All the Overtakers laughed. The characters sighed. Amanda was about to start crying.

Chernabog laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Finn found himself falling through black tunnel. He realized it was Chernabog's throat.<p>

"Gross!" Finn yelled as goo touched him.

Suddenly he found himself falling. He saw something big below him. Chernabog's heart!

Finn smiled.

"Now I have you!" he said.

He held the sword high above his head as he fell towards the heart.

"This is the end my friend!" Finn said. "This ends now!"

He stabbed the heart just as he fell on it. Light started to burst out of the place where the sword made contact.

"It's over," Finn said as fire from inside the beast's stomach engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Chernabog suddenly stopped laughing.<p>

"Brother?" Hades asked. "Why have you stopped laughing?"

Chernabog began to roar in pain. He gripped his giant chest.

"Brother?" Hades asked again.

Suddenly, light burst out of his chest. He roared in pain.

"What's going on?" Maleficent asked.

More and more beams of light started to come out of Chernabog. His body started to develop cracks. Light burst out of them.

"Lord Chernabog what's happening to you?" the Evil Queen yelled.

Chernabog roared loudly just as all the cracks started to connect from each side.

Finally, as the last cracks connected, Chernabog stopped howling in pain.

All was silent for a second, and then Chernabog exploded into white light. It was blinding.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

"LORD CHERNABOG!" the Overtakers yelled.

"BROTHER!" Hades yelled.

The light burst around the mountain.

A few seconds later, it disappeared. Everyone stared at the mountain. Chernabog was gone. No sign of the beast, or Finn. It was empty.

All of it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duh! Oh No! What has happened to Finn? What has happened to Chernabog? Is it over? Did the Kingdom Keepers win? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	25. It's Over

The keepers and the Overtakers practically fought their way up to the top of the mountain. They kept pushing each other out of the way to get there first.

Hades and Amanda were at the front, pushing each other to the side. Amanda had to use her powers to push Hades because Hades' skin was boiling hot.

Maleficent and the Evil Queen were the only Overtakers that followed Hades. The keepers were in front of them, racing to get to the top.

"Brother please be okay," Hades said to himself.

"Finn please don't be dead," Amanda said to herself.

Soon they reached the top of the mountain. Everyone looked at the big crater made in the mountain tip. There was no sign of Finn or Chernabog. It was empty.

"No please," Amanda said walking up to the crater.

"Out of my way mortal scum!" Hades said pushing her to the side and running up to the crater.

"CHERNABOG!" Hades yelled. "BROTHER!"

"Is he gone?" Maleficent asked.

"There is no sign of him," the Evil Queen said.

Hades started to sit down. Suddenly, he noticed something in the crater. He walked towards the middle and looked down.

"What is this?" Hades asked.

Everyone ran up. Hades bent down and picked up something.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked.

Hades turned around smiling. In his hands was a big black bat. It was dead. It had tiny legs and hands big ears.

"Is that?" Maybeck asked.

"HE LIVES!" Hades yelled.

"That's Chernabog!?" Willa asked.

"I thought the sword and explosion surely would've killed him!" Philby complained.

"The sword and explosion did kill him fuckhead!" Hades said. "But it didn't destroy him!"

"What?" the Evil Queen asked.

"It killed him and depowered him!" Hades said. "It turned him back into a completely powerless bat, and then killed him."

"So what does that mean?" asked Maleficent.

"It means that he can be revived!" Hades said.

"WHAT!?" the keepers yelled.

"That's right you little shits!" Hades said smirking. "My brother is not finished yet! I am taking him back to the Underworld to revive him! I assure you that Chernabog will rise again in a matter weeks!"

Hades laughed menacingly. All the Overtakers joined in.

"Oh don't worry!" Amanda said confidently. "Go ahead and revive him! Do it as much as you want. Because no matter what we will always be there to stop him, and all you guys. Evil will never win! No matter how many times you revive Chernabog, no matter how many evil plans you devise, we will always be there to stop you!"

"Yeah that's right!" Jess said.

"We'll be ready every time!" Maybeck said.

"You may kill us!" Philby yelled. "But that doesn't matter! More will rise to take our place. Even if we fall, Disney will always be protected!"

"You will never win!" Willa yelled.

Ever stared confidently at the Overtakers.

Hades smirked.

"Oh I really shouldn't be the one who is worrying right now," Hades said. "You should be more worried about what happened to your leader."

Amanda's eyes popped open.

"Finn!" she yelled.

"Farewell Kingdom Keepers!" Hades yelled. "We shall return!"

Hades disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and all the other Overtakers down below disappeared as well. They were gone.

Amanda looked at everyone with a worried face.

"What could've happened to Finn?" Amanda said.

"Well that was a powerful explosion," Maybeck started to say.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Amanda interrupted. "He promised me he wouldn't die!"

"Then where is he?" Charlene asked.

"Children look!" Wayne said. He pointed into the sky.

Everyone looked and saw Dumbo flying towards them. He swung his trunk to the side, pointing towards the sorcerer's hat.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Philby said.

"Come on then!" Amanda said.

Everyone nodded and headed down the stairs. They walked off the stage and ran towards the entrance, the characters following them.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone reached the sorcerer's hat. Everyone looked and saw a bunch of the other characters; the one's who weren't fighters like the princesses, standing in a big circle around something.<p>

Amanda and the other keepers pushed their way through the characters. When she reached the middle, she shrieked.

Finn was lying on the ground, not moving. His eyes were closed. He had the sword gripped in his left hand. He was covered in scars, so many burnt marks, and blood. His DHI color was gone, as well as his DHI's right arm. It was cracked off. Gone! He did not move. He didn't stir.

The other keepers made it to the middle. They saw Amanda crying her eyes out. They started to develop tears as they stared at Finn's destroyed body.

"Is he?" Willa asked.

"No wait!" Amanda yelled still crying. "Let me check!"

Amanda took her sword and held it under Finn's nostrils. It didn't fog up.

"He's not breathing!" Amanda said.

Amanda then pressed her two fingers on Finn's neck. She felt nothing.

"He has no pulse!" she whimpered.

"Amanda," Wayne sighed walking towards her.

"No wait!" Amanda yelled stopping him. "One more thing!"

She pressed her ear against Finn's chest. She heard nothing.

"His hearts not beating!" Amanda cried covering her face.

"I'm sorry then," Wayne said. "He's dead."

"NOOOOO!" The keepers yelled.

They all bent down towards Finn. Everyone had tears in their eyes, especially Amanda.

"Come on Finn wake up!" Philby cried shaking him.

"Don't do this Whitman!" Maybeck cried. "Not after everything we've been through.

"We couldn't save him!" Willa cried.

"Why did he have to do that!?" Charlene cried.

Amanda held Finn up by his shoulders and cried into his chest.

"Finn please!" Jess cried. "Don't die on us! Don't leave us!"

"Children please," Wayne said.

"Why Wayne!?" Philby cried. "Why bring him back if he's dead!?"

"It wasn't I who brought him back," Wayne said. "It was the magic of the sword that prevented him from getting his body destroyed."

Wayne then frowned.

"Which might explain why Chernabog wasn't destroyed," he sighed.

"But why bring him back if he's dead!?" Amanda cried. "Don't you care at all that he's dead!?"

"Of course I do!" Wayne said. "He was a good kid and a brave leader."

Amanda buried her face into Finn's fist that still held the sword.

"How are we going to explain this to his mother?" Maybeck cried.

"We, or you actually, will tell her the truth," Wayne explained.

"Which is?" Jess asked wiping a tear.

"Finn gave his life to save all of you and all of Disney," Wayne explained. "He died a hero."

Amanda found it hard to talk through sobs.

"I…can't…even…work up…the strength…to tell her…that…HE'S DEAD!" Amanda sobbed. She buried her face into Finn.

All the characters around them stared in sorrow.

"I am so sorry," Prince Philip said.

"I wish we could do something to help," Prince Charming said.

Suddenly, Maybeck sat up.

"I KNOW WHO CAN HELP!" He exclaimed. He then ran off into the crowd.

A few seconds later, he returned with Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, can you help Finn like you helped Charlene?" Maybeck asked.

Rapunzel stared at Finn and frowned.

"I am sorry," she said. "But I cannot."

"What!?" Maybeck said. "I thought your hair had magic powers!?"

"I can heal wounds," Rapunzel explained. "But my magic cannot bring back the dead or start someone's heart again."

Philby then stood up.

"I think I know some people who can help," he said. He then ran off into the crowd.

He returned seconds later with the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_, Grand Pabbie from _Frozen_, and Baymax from _Big Hero 6_.

"Can you use your magic healing abilities to enhance Rapunzel's?" Philby asked.

"We can try," Grand Pabbie said.

"And Baymax," he said. "I brought you because you are a medical robot. Help them in any way you can."

"Affirmative, " Baymax said.

He walked up to Finn and started telling the three where Finn needs help or healing, what should be done, and what to do.

After he finished, Rapunzel thanked Baymax and started to wrap her hair around Finn.

"Everyone please step back," the Fairy Godmother said. "We need room."

Every character and keeper nodded and steppe back.

Rapunzel then started to sing and Fairy Godmother and Grand Pabbie started to form magic spells that were absorbed into Rapunzel's hair.

The more she sang, the more her hair glowed. The golden light started to turn white. Everyone watched as all the scars and burnt marks on Finn's body disappeared. The blood vanished. His DHI color returned to normal. His arm started to form again.

When Rapunzel was done singing, she unwrapped Finn from her hair. Amanda ran straight for Finn.

"Finn?" she asked shaking him. He didn't stir. He didn't breath. He still had no pulse or heartbeat.

Amanda started to cry again.

"Amanda?" Jess asked.

She turned towards her sister and shook her head. All the keepers began to cry again.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said. "I tried everything I could, but my magic cannot bring back the dead."

"Don't apologize," Amanda said holding Finn up. "You did what you could. I'm just glad that I will be able to kiss his lips once more without his face being covered in scars, burnt marks, and blood."

Amanda then began to bring Finn's lips towards hers.

"I love you Finn," Amanda said with tears rolling down her face and falling onto Finn's.

She then kissed Finn's soft lips, for the last time.

She slowly brought them off.

"I love you too Amanda," Finn said.

Amanda's eyes popped open. Everyone stared at Finn who just opened his eyes and sat up.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled. She hugged him and kissed him tightly. He did the same.

All the characters cheered. The keepers cried tears of joy. Finn and Amanda pressed their bodies and lips against each other as hard as they could.

Soon they brought each other of themselves.

"What happened?" Finn asked staring at the keepers.

"We won," Philby said.

"You defeated Chernabog!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"It's over! We won the Ultimate Battle!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Well that's good to hear," Finn said. He then noticed that the sword was still in his hands.

He smiled.

"Come on guys," he said. "Let's head back to Magic Kingdom so we can return this sword and finally wake up."

"Right!" the keepers said in unison.

They thanked the characters again and watched them run off down Sunset Pavilion and towards the Great Movie Ride.

"Let's go guys," Finn said. "It's finally over."

Everyone nodded and walked off towards the monorail station.

* * *

><p>After they got back to Magic Kingdom and returned the sword, the keepers all met in Wayne's apartment.<p>

"So Chernabog is dead, but not destroyed?" Finn asked after Wayne explained to him after the explosion.

"Yes," Wayne said. "I fear that the Overtakers will revive him. But the good news is that he will be completely powerless."

"Well that's good to hear," Maybeck said.

"But they might try to find a way to restore him to power," Jess said.

"So let them!" Finn said. "No matter how many times they return, we will always be there to stop them! Evil will never win!"

"That's right!" Amanda said.

Finn smiled. He held the return fob.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and held hands.

"Press the button!" Finn said.

They all pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Victory! The battle is finally over! The keepers have won and finn is alive. But have they truly won? What about the overtakers? Find out in the epilogue that is about to be uploaded<strong>

**See you in a few minutes.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Epilogue

In the depths of the Underworld, the land of the dead, and the home of Hades, the Overtakers waited.

Hades was standing above a river of dead souls. He was holding the dead bat of Chernabog, as well as a purple and black striped hat over the pit.

"Spirits of the dead!" Hades yelled. "I give you these offerings! Bring these two back from the land of dead! Fill them up with life! Bring them back to me!"

He then dropped the two into the pit. He watched as they sank under water. Suddenly, burst of green light shot out of the pit. Hades watched as spirits swirled around it. He smiled.

Soon after the geyser subsided, Hades stared in front of him. Chernabog was flying in midair above the crater. On the edge of the cliff Hades was standing on, Judge Claude Frollo stood.

"Welcome back!" Hades yelled.

Frollo stared at his hands.

"I'm alive?" he asked.

Hades smiled.

"I'M ALIVE!" he yelled. "Now I can take care of that girl!"

"Unfortunately no," Hades said.

"What?" Frollo asked.

"We have something more important to deal with," Hades explained. "Join the others. I have to speak to my brother."

Frollo snorted and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A while later the Overtakers had explained to Frollo what happened.<p>

"WE LOST!?" Frollo yelled.

"Unfortunately yes," Maleficent said.

"Those pesky keepers killed Chernabog," Dr. Facilier explained.

"We were so close!" Ursula yelled.

"Attention everyone!" Hades yelled as he walked out.

Everyone stared at Hades.

"There has been a change in your master's plans," he explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Jafar.

"My brother does not want to rule Disney or the world anymore," he said.

"Then what does he want?" asked Scar.

"He wants to destroy the very place where all of Disney started," Hades explained.

"Do you mean?" Cruella started to say.

"Disneyland?" the Horned King asked.

"Yes," Hades said.

"Oh that sounds better than taking it over!" the Evil Queen laughed.

"We shall do whatever we can to help you and your brother destroy that kingdom!" Gaston yelled.

Hades then frowned.

"I will not be assisting you guys," Hades said.

"What?" asked Captain Hook.

"But you are one of our leaders!" Yzma cried. "You are more powerful than Maleficent!"

"Hey!" Maleficent yelled.

"Relax everyone!" Hades said. "Let's also not forget that Chernabog must be restored to power again."

"So how are we going to do that?" asked Lady Tremaine.

Hades smiled.

"The keepers are going to be departing on a cruise very soon," Hades explained. "And this cruise will lead to a temple in Mexico where sacrifices are made. There you will perform a sacrifice to restore Chernabog."

"But how will we accomplish this sacrifice?" asked Maleficent.

"Fear not!" Hades said. "I have already called up a new Overtaker to take my place and lead you not only to this sacrifice, but to destroy Disneyland as well."

"Tell me what is her name?" Shere Khan asked.

"She goes by many names," Hades explained. "The Black Mamba, Calypso, The Queen of Voodoo."

Hades then smiled.

"But she prefers to be called Tia Dalma," Hades said.

"You mean the witch doctor from _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Yes!" Hades said. "She has been told what needs to be done. She will be waiting for you in a hut on the first island destination that the Disney _Dream_ cruise stops at."

"But what about delivering Chernabog?" asked the Evil Queen.

"How will we get him on the ship?" asked Maleficent.

"He will be delivered by plane on Castaway Cay," Hades explained. "You will sneak him on the ship and make sure he gets to that temple."

"We will not fail you or your brother," Frollo said.

"Good!" Hades said. "Now run along! Prepare for the cruise! And don't bother coming back here or bothering me! Tia Dalma knows not to as well. I don't want to be bothered for a thousands years!"

Maleficent nodded.

"Goodbye Hades," she said as she and the Overtakers disappeared into a wall of green fire.

Hades sat down on his thrown after the Overtakers were gone.

"I have upset my brother too much," Hades said to himself. "I don't want to be near him anymore for as long as I live, which is practically forever. He might devour me for failing to keep my promise."

He closed his eyes and then heard Chernabog breathing heavily.

He smiled.

"This plan will not fail," he laughed. "All of Disney will be destroyed in the name of Hades, lord of the Underworld and Chernabog, the evil of all Disney!"

Hades laughed loudly, echoing throughout the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END?<strong>

**To be continued in Kingdom Keepers Book Five: Shell Game**

**Thank you all for your support in writing this story.**

**Look for more Kingdom Keepers fanfictions coming up and make sure to check out my other story**

**See you all soon!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
